


Macie Land's Family Massacre

by Starii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Death, Dark Past, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Serial Killers, Shapeshifting, Tearjerker, Violent, Wakes & Funerals, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Following the death of famed activist Victoria Land in her manor home in the small town of Cottenleigh, the Land-Gudino Family head to the town to prepare her funeral and discover what lies in her will. One of the members of the family, Macie Land, hopes that the trip will help her deal with a sudden tragedy that she had to face at the start of summer.One day during the trip Macie get's into an accident while saving the life of manor guest Orien Ashby and wakes up after an emergency surgery to find that she has been given the power of witchcraft that previously belonged to the man that tried to kill Orien. With her new powers, Macie seek's help from Orien and Victoria's second husband Harper Herpic to control her newfound powers.But as the trip goes on, a massacre soon strikes the manor, and the three must survive the demons, cultists and zombie hunters that want the funeral guests dead by the end of the day.But as this day goes on, dark secrets are soon revealed regarding the family.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before the Land-Gudino Massacre, a death strikes the small town of Cottenleigh. Meanwhile Macie Land prepares for a normal warm summers day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my new story. My main inspiration for this story is Tokyo Ghoul and the works of the Shin Megami Tensei Franchise and of Go Nagai.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

Akansa, home of the Ozark National forest, a great forest area that many people and families go during vacations to have picnics, spend a few nights camping or to go on a glorious walk. Near Ozark however, there lies a town that some of these people to go to, to take a break from they're time at Ozark with it's nice little cafe, and because of who lives there.

Victoria Land, a famed activist known for her goal to create a peaceful world, lives in this town in a manor located on a hill above the small town, known as Cottenleigh. The manor looks down at the small town, surrounded by it's tall green trees creating a large forest that leads back down into Cottenleigh. Halfway into the forest people would often find a large tree, which was Victoria's favourite...

Up until her untimely passing two weeks ago.

Victoria was not close to her family, especially of five out of the six children that she had in her first marriage. So it came to the surprise of many townsfolk, who Victoria was friend's with to see that Victoria's now grown children, along with they're family's, arrived at the manor not a day after she had died after being informed of her passing.

And many people knew why they were there...For her wealth due to Victoria's rich lifestyle.

Many people thought that when they arrived there would be a lot of fighting up at the Land Manor, and maybe even a death or too if the stories were true and that the Land-Gudino family were at each others throats as the townspeople thought they were...And other townsfolk had better problems to deal with then the arrival of the late Victoria's extended family.

Such as the rumours that the serial killer known as "Cain" was in Cottenleigh, along with disappearances and corpses turning up in alleyways or the woods outside of Cottenleigh. They were not from Cain, but from a different group of killers, some could even say that these deaths and disappearances were of that a cult.

And then, Victoria's funeral finally happened, and not a day after that...Something happened at the Land Manor.

Police were called up to the manor on reports of a homicide and when they arrived. They had found the manor empty...Along with corpses of members of the Land-Gudino family. Some were shot, some were sliced into they're stomachs with intestines and organs slowly sliding out of they're remains. Someone even lost the top half of they're body, as if someone had ripped it off.

The police and paramedics were already sickened over what they saw outside of the manor too. When they first arrived, there were corpses lying outside the manor. The corpses were all shot at the front and back with a ranged weapon. It appeared to be either a rifle or shotgun.

People were shocked, but not surprised at the massacre that had occurred at the Land Manor. Some were surprised that the family had held out this long before deciding to kill each other the day after Victoria's funeral but the massacre was, a tragic event just like the death that had happened two weeks before.

One by one, each corpse on the property began to move into ambulances to be taken for autopsy, while Police and detectives at the local Cottenleigh Police Station began to search the manor for any clues, but they didn't find nothing out of the ordinary.

Not even anything from the study, which Victoria had given to her second husband shortly after the two had got married, Some officers thought they would find dirt on Victoria's husband...Considering what race he was despite the popularity of people like Victoria's husband.

But nothing was found, although some stubborn detectives believe that he is currently hiding something and wish to drive the truth out of him...If he was even still alive.

It is unknown who survived the massacre as of yet, as the massacre appeared to have happened a few hours before Police and paramedics had arrived at the scene of the crime.

There are a few members of the Land-Gudino family missing however, along with people who are related to them...

They have yet to be found by the police, although a search party has quickly started upon discovery that they're might be survivors of this massacre.

Using tools and magic to assist them in they're search in the woods around the manor.

* * *

_June_

_A month before the Land Family Massacre_

Summer, Macie Land's favourite season. She always loved to go outdoors rather then staying indoors and watch the miserable weather that barely hits her hometown. When it does hit her hometown she often sulks or try to focus on something else, such as her studying, which is what she was doing now.

Macie was currently waiting on people by a small hill, she was hanging out with two friend's today at Belleau Woods. One was at a nearby public bathroom while the other was busy getting ice cream for herself and Macie. Macie herself had her notebook on her lap and was scanning the area, looking at people who were walking by Belleau Woods and giving them suspicious looks when they were not looking at her.

Such as one man, who looked afraid and was sitting at a bench, eating what appeared to be a sandwich. Macie had a closer look...And could almost see what appeared to be something red dripping by his face, it could of been jam...But then Macie looked closer.

Mostly at the meat that was lying around. She saw what appeared to be meat dripping one a meadow of sunflowers near her that was left behind by someone eating there just now. Macie held out her purple pen, her favourite pen which had a chain hanging at the end of it, as she began to write in her journal or her study journal as she likes to call it.

_Meat found in some meadows - Most likely a Zombie was eating there._

_I realised that zombies might enjoy going to parks due to finding evidence of them in this park every time I come here. In my personal opinion parks are a favourite and nice place to go too. It's always such a peaceful location to get away from problems that you have._

Macie finished writing, remembering the problems she has at home, such as her parent's constant arguing over stupid things, and how hard it was for her to even leave the house today. She didn't want to leave her bed today, but considering who the two people that helped her out of the house were, she came to the park for they're sake, plus the trip was helping her. She certainly doesn't feel...Down anymore, at least, not right now.

"Writing about zombies again?" Macie turned to see a man standing near her. He smiled as he sat down next to Macie who smiled as she closed her book.

"How do you even know I write stuff like that?" Macie playfully questioned Branson who shrugged.

"You showed me your journal a couple of times in the past remember?" Branson pointed out as Macie smirked.

"I mean, since we know that zombies and shapeshifters are thing. Who knows, there could be demons, ghosts, witches, warlocks, yetis or something similar." Macie named out a few other supernatural creatures that could exist in this world.

Branson sat forward, next to Macie. "Or vampires." He named another example as Macie snickered.

"I'm not really a big fan of vampires, but maybe. At least what I write is nothing bad. Just what people I suspect of being a zombie or shapeshifter are currently doing. Such as that guy over there eating meat to make sure he doesn't...Go hungry." Macie quickly pointed at the man.

"I noticed how many people I suspect of being zombies often hang around parks and I can understand why." Her and Branson looked out around the field of grass from a far.

"Parks are nice, they're sort of like safe heavens." Branson told his reason.

"To...Not think about anything that's shit or can ruin you're day." He lowered his head, as his knees moved upwards. Touching his chin, he looked depressed as Macie moved closer to Branson.

"Branson..." The two looked at each other.

"Hmm?" Branson raised his brow, lazily.

"Thanks, for helping me come here today...I'm glad you and Sapphire convinced me to go to Belleau Woods. I was feeling like shit today until you and Sapphire came." The two began to lie down at the grass.

"I just wanted to go out, things were getting stressful at home." Branson and Macie looked away and into the blue sky that had a few clouds swaying and moving up past the couple.

"I'm sorry, if what I said, made you offended or anything, or brings you back memories of you're brother." Macie was concerned that Branson would of gotten mad at what she just said. She tends to worry about such small things somethings.

But Branson didn't mind. He weakly smiled as she patted Macie's cheek. "Marcy i'm not mad. You don't mean to say stuff like that sometimes. Words just slip out of peoples mouths. I'm just glad you and me are here today..." He reassured Macie who smiled and hugged Branson. The two moved closer.

"How is...The search for you're brother by the way?" Macie thought now was the time to ask such a question. She wanted to take part in the search parties for Branson's younger brother, who vanished a year ago while on a date with someone.

The woman he said he was going to meet was mostly likely the one that kidnapped him, as Branson, his brother and those who have taken part in the search parties didn't find information on the woman, other then she was reported to have red hair when she was with Branson's brother...That was it.

Ever since he disappeared, Branson's older brother always spent his nights in the woods looking for him. Often times not coming back to his and Branson's apartment for a full day while doing so, which upsets Branson and affected his school work at times.

Macie remembered how he came to her crying one day over not hearing from his older brother for awhile and thought that he was taken by the same woman, or someone related to her...

Or worse, the ZCU, due to the rumours about him and Branson.

As the rumours grew, people other then Macie, Sapphire and another girl, Ally Greene, began to hang less and less around Branson. And people who offered to help search for his younger brother, slowly dropped out from the search parties that his brother organises every night, not bothering to help if Branson's younger brother is said to be a zombie like Branson and his older brother is reported to be.

It pains Macie to hear how officers would come to his and his brothers apartment every now and again to check on them, thinking that they're zombies...

But they hide it really well fortunately, despite how painful being a zombie can be sometimes...For Branson.

"We...Still haven't found anything yet. Were never going to give up unless we get closure Marcy, even if there's only a few of us left who still believe he's still alive." Branson was wistful before slowly sitting back up, clutching his stomach. Groaning slightly as he rubbed it. Macie looked down at his stomach.

"Is...Your stomach alright today?" Branson's stomach bleeds now and again, such as yesterday, despite how painful his stomach is in it's state. Branson always cracks a smile when he has these slight pains.

"Yeah, there just daily cramps." He looked down, smiling at Macie, who opened her book.

"Thank god, glad to see you're doing alright when it comes to your health." She began to write some more in her study journal, mostly about the man her and Branson had saw just now.

As Macie and Branson sat by the small hill they were on, enjoying a beautiful day as they were waiting for there friend Sapphire to come back. The two looked up to see two robins, who turned into two women when they landed on the ground, revealing to be shapeshifters.

They were popular in this world...Unlike zombies. A lot of people dream to somehow get powers like those two women one day, but right now, they just have to deal with regular magic instead. Such as, as Macie and Branson watched, the two woman clicked both of there fingers to summon two chairs from the dirt, which cleaned itself to allow the woman to sit down and watch the children play and people like past them.

Macie knew normal types magic was commonplace in this world...She felt as though that they're was more to magic then just helping you get something from the top of a shelf or to make a certain piece of furniture sentient so they can do a task that you can easily do yourselves.

She wondered if they're was magic out there, that can revive people, heal they're wounds, shoot fireballs and similar spells.

"Do you think that there's more to magic then just helping you with day to day tasks?" She looked back to Branson, who grabbed a small goldenrod flower and sniffed it, smiling...

They were _his_ favourite, and it often made _him_ think that the world is alright...At least, a world where the ZCU didn't exist and he didn't have to live in paranoia of being discovered over who he was. His eyes moved to Macie's direction.

"Like the kind of spells witches or warlocks use?" Branson answered before looking back at the golden rod when Macie nodded. "I don't know Marcy. Those kinds of spells really exist in something like a TV show or a book, not in real life. The best discovery will be just regular magic that people are using now." Branson threw the golden rod into the air.

And held up his hand, keeping it in it's place and causing it to float still in front of him.

"Like what i'm doing now." He made an example. Macie looked at the floating golden rod, which stopped floating when someone approached the two. A cheerful looking woman with sunglasses, who smiled when she saw Branson use a floating spell on the golden rod. It fell onto Branson's chest as he turned towards the woman.

"I see you're using that floating spell again Branson. Have you tried using it on a real person?" Sapphire Lambton wondered as Branson shrugged before sitting up around the same time as Macie.

"Tried too. It was too much work." Branson admitted his attempt to make someone float.

Macie briefly waved. "And that person was me." She waved as Sapphire sat down next to Macie and Branson.

She was holding two ice creams, one vanilla and one strawberry, she gave the vanilla one to Macie.

"You took long enough." Macie snickered as she smiled. "I'm kidding, thanks for getting me ice cream Sapphire." She took the vanilla off of Sapphire's hands when the girl offered it to Macie as the girl began to eat into her strawberry ice cream.

As she did she turned to Branson. "Are you sure you didn't want ice cream Branson?" She held out her now half eaten ice cream. Macie simply licked hers.

She was surprised that Sapphire had bit hard into her ice cream and she didn't seem to be suffering from brain freeze. Branson shook his head as he looked back down at his stomach, knowing that he...Can't stomach Ice cream, giving his condition. "Thanks for the offer, but i'm not a big fan of Ice Cream to be honest. It's always cold for me." He lied as Sapphire smirked.

"I mean of course it is. If ice cream is warm it wouldn't even exist." She pointed out as she continued to eat into her ice cream, looking worried which Macie had noticed.

"Say, Sapphire." She got Sapphire's attention, who looked towards her best friend.

"Yes Marcy?" Macie didn't mind Sapphire calling her that, although she had only met Sapphire since the start of her years in high school. She considers Ally her best friend, despite her friend being busy a lot recently to try and get into a good college.

But still, she had noticed that Sapphire was acting a little bit...Spacy recently and had a look of worry on her face every time her and Macie hung out. Branson also noticed and was going to ask what was wrong with Sapphire...Until his girlfriend beat him too it.

"Are you...Doing alright? You look worried about something." Macie inquired as Sapphire looked down, worried as she clenched her free hand.

"H-How did you know?" She wondered, looking back at Macie and Branson. The latter of whom pointed at Sapphire's facial expression.

"Your looking worried right now. Is everything alright?" He slightly straighten his tie, realising that what he said was personal.

"Sorry if it's...Pers---No, it's alright. To be honest, i've been worried recently about getting attacked by a Feral Zombie." She interrupted and revealed her worrying thought to the couple.

Which got Macie's full attention. "A Feral Zombie? Is it the same one that's been attacking people?" Macie sat closer to Sapphire who nodded.

"I'm sure of it. Each of the victims always had they're ribs exposed...And everything was was removed and presumably eaten by whoever is killing them. The police actually think it's a feral zombie." Sapphire explained. Branson huffed when the police was mentioned.

"Of course they would say something like that..." He crossed his arms, looking the other hand.

Macie patted Branson on the lap to make him feel better before looking back to Sapphire. "You know, the description of that corpse reminded me of something." Macie conceded, although she didn't want to say that the state of the victim reminded her of the Adam and Eve killings.

A few months back, a zombie couple that went by the name of Adam and Eve were reported to be killing people who were suspected of being zombies around Kentucky. They're purpose was not clear, although the police and ZCU have said to kill one of them (Adam) Eve was still on the move.

There was also reports that a third killer inspired by them, called Cain was doing killings around Kentucky as well. Although this time he was targeting members of the ZCU and criminals who were reported to be zombies. Macie believes that the Cain killer is just a rumour that was created to scare people.

But still, hearing the state of the corpse and other victims near Sapphire's neighbourhood made her worried about her friend's safety and the realisation that Eve maybe in Lexington if the other corpses were found in a similar fashion then the one Sapphire mentioned.

And gave Macie a small, dark passing thought about Branson and her fears regarding him, which were interrupted when Sapphire grabbed Macie's hand. She looked down at her friend's hand.

"You do...What does it remind you of Marcy?" Sapphire was intrigued by what Macie was wanting to say, clutching her hand harder as Macie slightly panicked. She managed to remove her hand from Sapphire's.

"It was nothing really. Just that, what you said about the corpse reminded me of something else that's not problematic." Macie lied, playing with her hair as Branson sat away from the girls.

Brooding over something unrelated to the girl's conversation. Macie stood up, getting Branson's attention, having finished eating her ice cream. "Well, i'm going to the bathroom before we leave. I think that's enough sun bathing for the day don't you think?" Macie looked down at Branson and Sapphire, the former snickering.

"I don't know, I think my skins doing well in the sun already. I just love to sit back and relax with my special someone for the day." Branson smirked as he laid back. Macie smiled back, as did Sapphire.

"How about we go someplace else. It's going to be sunny all day, plus it's the weekend before summer vacation starts. So we should do something to celebrate that." Sapphire wondered, which made Macie and Branson realise how close Summer Vacation was.

And what there plans for it were.

"Oh yeah, Branson, aren't we going to a cabin your brother rented out for a few weeks?" Macie inquired as Branson smiled.

"We still have plans for that!" He sounded excited that he was going to spend a few weeks with Macie at the log cabin. He wanted to thank his brother, but he was currently planning another search party for tonight.

"I can't wait, i'm just worried that it might interfere with you're brother's search party plans." Macie sounded concerned, as Branson soon stood up, and grabbed Macie's shoulder while Sapphire watched.

Feeling...Intrigued by the two, especially at how Branson was caring to others such as Macie and his brothers.

"It'll be ok, but my brother is going to continue his search parties while were away. He promised me if he found any clues to my brother's whereabouts he will call us ASAP." He told Macie, who looked down.

"I don't know. Maybe we should hold plans until we got a confirmation of, what happened to your brother." Macie crossed her arms.

"Don't worry...I need this break after a the last stressful months of paranoia and school, and you need it too. It will be for the best, for both of us." He reassured Macie, who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be back in a few minutes." Macie leaned up and kissed Branson on the lips, before hugging him.

Branson briefly smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged Macie.

"We'll be right here, waiting for you."

"Where else will you two go?"

Macie and Branson stopped hugging as Macie quickly ran towards the public bathrooms, as she really needed to go.

As she raced towards the bathroom, she turned one last time to Branson, who waved at her before putting his hands in his pockets, while Sapphire just...Stared at Macie.

* * *

A few minutes later, Macie walked out of the bathroom, yawning as she realised how tired she was, even though she slept in today until Branson and Sapphire came to visit her.

Then again, she had a late night last night...Trying to sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake.

However her day seems to have taken a turn for the better, so she'll sleep easily tonight. But as she walked out of the public bathrooms, she heard bickering from around her.

And fearful chatter, as people began to grab they're children and run out of the park. Some powered walked out of the Park gates in doves for some reason, making Macie curious as to why people were leaving the park so quickly.

She took a few steps forward, people in the park were looking around everywhere for some reason. The shapeshifters turned into animals that could fly or run fast so they can escape out of the park faster, some of them turned into rats and moved past Macie's feet.

She was surprised, yet disgusted by the rats, but she moved out of they're way so she can let the shapeshifters move past her.

 _"What the hell is going on!?"_ Macie was getting concerned, as she bumped into a woman who was one of the many people trying to get out of Belleau Woods.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Macie apologised, picking up the purse that the woman had dropped. She quickly snatched the bag out of Macie's hands as the girl decided to ask a quick question now that she's got the woman's attention. "Excuse me, what's going on? Why are people leaving the park!?" She quickly enquired, as the woman, who was quickly walking away from Macie, soon turned back.

"A Feral Zombie was just seen at the park. Someone saw it move into the woods dragging someone. The ZCU have already been called. You should get the hell out of here now like everyone else." The Woman warned as she quickly ran out of the park with everyone else.

By now, there were only a few people left in Belleau Woods that Macie could see. She wanted to leave, but not without Branson or Sapphire, who Macie couldn't see anywhere.

"Branson, Sapphire!?" Macie called out as she ran forward and began her search for the two. She knew how dangerous it was, trying to find the two while a feral zombie was running about, but she was scared. What if the feral had attacked them. What if it had taken Branson and Sapphire into the woods nearby to eat into them.

Maybe, It was Eve and she had decided to target Sapphire despite being human.

No, that's unrealistic. Why would she target Sapphire of all people? Was Eve even still alive...

Does she know about...Branson being a zombie?

Macie soon arrived back at the small hill that her, Branson and Sapphire were lying on, only to find a small trail of blood...Moving into the woods, from the spot of the hill where Branson was sitting at. Macie backed away in horror at the realisation that the two were targeted by the feral zombie...

And it may have taken Branson and hurt Sapphire.

"Oh...Oh shit." Macie breathed heavily as she dropped her journal and turned towards the entrance of the woods in Belleau Woods. As she did she suddenly heard the sound of vans parking near the park and people cluttering out of the vans and into the park.

Dressed all in dark green, and using shields and rifles. Macie shook her head and back into the woods. The blood trail leading into it as she clutched her chest and breathed heavily.

_"They have to be in there. I have to find them."_

Macie raced into the woods to begin her search for Branson and Sapphire, hoping that they were alright. Knowing how stupid this was and how she could easily become a meal ticket to the feral zombie. Shortly after she entered the woods however...

One of the ZCU hunters walked towards the hill, and looked down at Macie's dropped journal and towards the woods.

Putting two and two together, she turned towards her co-workers. "Hey, I think we might know where the feral is." She nudged towards the woods.

* * *

Shortly after entering the woods, Macie ran past the trees and through the dirt by her shoes, trying to make sure to dodge each tree branch so they don't scratch into her face. She continued to follow the blood trail until she had lost track of it...And found herself in the middle of the woods.

"BRANSON!" She yelled, not caring if anyone finds her. She just wanted to make sure Branson and Sapphire were alright.

She knew that it would be her fault if they were hurt or worse, because she went to the park with them. If she just said no, maybe they wouldn't of gone to the park and none of this would of happened.

"SAPPHIRE!" She continued to yell as she walked forward. "BRANSON, SAPPHIRE!" She yelled quickly again, but she got no response from either of them, scaring her as her fears over the twos fates welled up in her mind...

And then...That was when she heard it.

The biting, the munching, the chewing, the sounds of someone eating nearby...Eating into something that it might have dragged into the woods such as an unlucky park bystander. Macie turned towards the sound of the chewing and saw a tree branch nearby.

Wanting something to defend herself in case the feral see's her, she grabbed a nearby branch, knowing it won't do anything to help her defend herself with, but maybe she could temporarily stun it should it lunge towards her, so she can have time to get away from it.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she was doing this for Branson and Sapphire, as she followed the sounds of eating, her fears almost pushing her back, but she pushed forward, eventually finding herself in front of a tree.

Where just behind it...The feral zombie would be found eating into it's victim, to satisfy it's hunger. Macie felt sorry for feral zombies, knowing that some of them just, lose control of how they act if they don't eat flesh for almost a day. This poor person must of lost control of themselves in the park and took it out on someone nearby...

Or on her friend's...Which caused Macie to clutch her branch tighter, wishing she found a more better weapon or spells, how she wishes that more powerful spells were a thing right now, as it could really help her right now should the feral see her.

But she breathed quietly...As she moved past the tree...To see who the feral was...And who it was eating...

...

She almost lost her grip on her branch after witnessing what was happening in front of her.

The feral zombie, a woman with dark red hair, was biting into the stomach of her victim, who was whimpering...Feeling every bit of it because of what he was. He couldn't scream, as she had bit into his neck hard enough to rupture his vocal chords. Yet, he didn't die, instead he just, twitched and moved around as he tried to get the woman off of her, but it was fairly obvious at this point that the woman had overpowered him.

He...He wanted this to end, knowing that the only way that could happen is if the woman eats into his brain. She knows that she doesn't want to do that, as she wishes to see the man suffer for as long as it is possible. She pulled out an organ, and bit into it.

He gurgled and moved his head around, tears and blood moving down by his stomach, neck and eyes as he could only move his hands and head by this point and whimper and cringe in pain as the woman continued to bite into his stomach and eat everything that she could see.

Macie held in her mouth, trying her best to hold in her scream over what she was doing, but who the people were. Her eyes welled up in tears, in disbelief over what was happening, eventually, she couldn't handle this anymore, as she saw blood and bits of organs and intestines spelling onto the woman's pink dress and black overalls and covered her bunny earrings with each body organ that she bit into with her sharp dangerous mouth...

Macie let go of her hand...And called out the woman's name.

"Sapphire!?"

Sapphire stopped eating into her latest victim...Branson who moved his head upwards so he can see Macie. He panicked, realising that Macie was in danger. Macie slowly backed away as Sapphire stopped up. Blood around her mouth, which she quickly licked away, as she smiled at her bestie.

"Marcy, how...Charming of you to be here..." Sapphire moved her hands by her neck, as if she was hugging herself, but all she was doing was covering herself with more blood as Branson panicked and tried to move his legs. Only he couldn't, as Sapphire had eaten into them until the bones were almost exposed. He could no longer feel his feet, which were still in tact.

And all he could really do is cough out blood which almost filled with mouth and damaged lungs.

"Yo--You...Branson..." Macie bumped into the nearest tree, as Sapphire moved away from Branson.

"Your lover. He was a delicious treat and I knew today was the day...I can go into him..." She looked down at Branson who shook his head, trying to speak.

But then she looked back at Macie...As she showed...More of herself to Macie, who's eyes widened in fear over what was happening.

"And it was all thanks to you...Marcy." Sapphire laughed as figures near Macie began to show themselves. Macie quickly noticed that they were ZCU Hunters.

Who were aiming they're rifles at Sapphire's head and Branson.

"Yes, we have sightings of two zombies. Let's take them down." One hunter spoke through the radio. Macie quickly realised what he said, as the hunters prepared to open fire.

"NO!" Macie screamed.

But it was too late...

* * *

_July_

_Three and a half weeks before the Land Family Massacre_

Macie had the nightmare again, of what happened at the park last month and to Branson and Sapphire. Summer began a few weeks ago, yet to her, it felt like it was on for years. She had spent the last couple of days in bed, or at least, doing things at a snails pace such as writing in her journal or going out on jogs or to do yoga.

She wasn't in the mood to do those sorts of things anymore since the incident at Belleau Woods.

After getting out of the shower that morning Macie headed into her room to get dressed. Fortunately for her, she was supposed to see Ally today, to check on her "progress" she walked to her bedroom mirror to do her hair normally by brushing it until it was straight. She knew a spell that would allow the brush to do it by itself without Macie's aide, but she would rather do it by herself for today.

Or any day really.

Macie grabbed a brush from her drawer and began to straighten her wet hair. Some of the water managed to get on the fuzzy red carpets under her feet. "Oh, shit." She cursed to herself before sighing. Her hair was fortunately straight, allowing her to put on her two ribbons.

The ribbons were given to her at her quinceañera. It was a distance gift from Victoria, who wore those ribbons herself when she was around Macie's age. In the letter that she got the ribbons from during her party, she said that she should always were those ribbons to prove how Macie was a strong and independent woman now.

Macie appreciated the gift, and it was, unfortunately the only gift that she got from Victoria so far, and the only thing that she knows of Victoria. She doesn't know anything else about her famous grandmother, as her father, Giovanni, often doesn't want to talk about her that much.

He would of destroyed the ribbons if he knew where they were from. Macie knew that on her quinceañera and so she lied about where she got them from, saying that a friend had gifted them to her. As Macie put the pair of ribbons on her head, she liked what was on the centre of them.

Two purple diamonds, she didn't know what they were, as she's not a big fan of researching gems, but she liked the design and thought that they were Victoria's favourite gems. After putting on the ribbons, Macie walked towards her closet to get out some clothes.

"Red and green checker." She looked at her red sweater and green checker skirt, her favourite clothes that she always loves to wear, along with her black boots. After putting on her clothes Macie got up and looked towards her journal.

She, hasn't been writing in it as she usually does...Following what happened, when she's in the mood to write...She always backs out on going back to her journal. She looked down at it, wondering if she should, finally write again today.

 _"I...Should feel less numb before going back to this journal."_ Macie leaned on her desk chair, before moving away as she brushed her hair.

 

* * *

In the town of Cottenleigh, a more, happy marriage was happening on top of Land Manor. Despite it's sinister appearance, it houses three nice people, well almost nice people. One of them tends to be more...Quieter then the other two residents of the Manor.

Such as Victoria Land, who the third guest treats with respect, that is, until today.

Victoria's second husband entered his wife's bedroom, having prepared breakfast for her after he and the third guest had realised how sick she was getting recently. They didn't know why she was getting sick to the point that she was bedridden all day. Not even, her husband's medicine was helping her get better.

It actually made her worse to his shock.

So he just made a simple breakfast on the advice of the family doctor.

"Vicki, are you awake?" Her husband entered the room, trying to smile to Victoria, who was lying in bed. He walked towards the bed, carrying a tray of toast, bacon and omelettes, the standard food to eat at breakfast.

"I know your unable to get out of bed for the last few days, and nothing is helping, so maybe a light breakfast will help you a little bit. Joelle and Orien are trying there best to find remedy's, the same kind that humans make for there sick loved ones." Her Husband tried to reassure Victoria...

She did not respond.

He sat by the edge of the bed, putting the tray of breakfast by a table next to Victoria's bed.

"If you're not in the mood to eat then it's alright. You can try and eat later?"

He looked down to Victoria...

She was not waking up, causing her husband to kneel down towards her and try to wake her up. "Vicki...Are you awake?" He shook her again.

Becoming worried as she was not waking up.

"Vicki!?"

He grabbed her arm and tried to see if there was a pulse.

He thought he could of felt it, when he didn't. He panicked, but got out a small jar from his pocket of green power, which he covered two of his fingers with before touching Victoria's head with it.

He closed his eyes, using the powder to see if he can get a sense of life from Victoria.

...

He opened his eyes, which were tearing up as he turned back to Victoria.

"No...No..."

* * *

In the kitchen in the manor, the third guest was standing around, having eating his food for the day. He looked down at his plate, which had bits of meat still on the plate, but he was full, at least for the rest of the day...

He felt sick, pain coming from his stomach...He knew why...And it wasn't the meat that was causing it. He's been getting them for awhile now and it always causes pain from his sleep.

It soon stopped, fortunately, and as he cleaned the rest of the meat off his plate, one of the sleeves from his black sweater slightly rolled down. One of his eyes widened at his arm...

Which he quickly covered back up again after groaning slightly.

He...Hated his arms...They were too skinny, dirty...Bruised.

"Orien!" Victoria's second husband called to the third guest. Orien Ashby, who almost smashed his plate in surprise, but dropped it into the skin as he quickly turned to Victoria's husband, who soon entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong, is Miss Land alright!?" He slightly stuttered. Victoria's husband huffed as he tried to, keep what was happening all in, as he covered his eyes.

Orien realised what was going on, and as much as he hated to see... _Her_ ,the doctor for him and Victoria. He closed his eyes and moved past Victoria's husband.

"I'll go and call her and see if she can revive her." Orien turned slightly to Victoria's husband. "Please, we can't give up on Victoria that easily. We will save her." He reassured her husband who slightly turned to Orien and nodded as he walked out of the room.

Half an hour later, after calling her, Joelle Bartle, Victoria Land's private doctor along with treating her second husband sometimes have arrived at the Manor to see Victoria, being met by her husband and Orien by the foyer. She slithered into the room, which caused Orien to cringe in disgust.

"Hey guys, i'm guessing Vicki isn't waking up huh?" She smiled, disgusting Orien even more with the fact that Joelle is not taking things seriously.

"Just go and check on her Joelle. She need's to be ok." Orien started to play near his chest with his hands, in fear of the fact that Victoria, might not be waking up.

Joelle smirked, walking slightly closer to Orien. "Whatever you say Ashby. I'll make sure you surrogate mom is doing alright, for you." She walked closer, only for Orien to move away from her.

"Can you just do it!" He snapped back, surprising Joelle.

He stopped playing near his chest.

"I...I don't like being touched...Or people getting near me in general." Orien warned Joelle.

"You should of known this. I keep telling you this every time you visit and try to...Flirt with me. But you don't listen." He continued to tell off Joelle, who frowned.

"Only people...That I care about can get...Close, so can you please go and check on Vicki?" He pointed up to the stairs as Joelle sighed.

"Fine, be that way." She wanted to curse and call him a prick, but she knew Victoria's husband would object to that...And possibly fire her, and she didn't want that...

She would lose contact with Orien if she did that, and she would have to wait until he would get food for him and Victoria to talk with him again. She headed upstairs to Victoria's room as Orien watched, and together him and Victoria's husband went into the lounge to wait...

"She'll be ok. She's been through darker moments in our lives before." He reassured her husband who sighed, wiping away his tears.

"We all have and still have yet to go through them." He finished wiping away his tears, before realising how bleak that sounded.

"Sorry, if that sounded bleak." He apologised, but Orien shook his head.

"Were both worried about her. It's going to be alright, we will get through this no matter what happens." The two soon entered the living and began to wait for news about Victoria's health from Joelle.

The two waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality, they waited from 8AM to 12PM until Joelle walked back down the stairs, looking upset as she quickly saw the two in the living room. She slurped her lips and pulled at her eyelashes, as if to prepare herself for some crocodile tears as she entered the living room.

Victoria's husband and Orien stood up as they waited for Joelle to tell them the news, but they can tell, from the tears streaming down the doctor's face, that it was bad news.

"She's..." Victoria's husband shook her head as Orien clenched his hands. "I...Did the best that I could. But, she's not waking up." Joelle's tears moved down her face as she crossed her arms. "I'm...Sorry." She turned to cry from the two.

"God dammit..." Orien sat back down on the couch, tears overwhelming him, as he began to cry, rocking back and forth over Victoria's death.

"No...God dammit, why her!? Why does this keep happening!?" Orien whimpered as Victoria's husband soon sat down next to Orien and hugged him. He knew, he didn't like being touched, but since it was him...Orien was ok...He felt alone right now.

But with him next to him, letting him know that he's not alone right now, was helping him in this dark time...

The two already miss her, no matter how much they tried.

She was gone...

* * *

News quickly spread of Victoria's death, and not from her husband or Orien, who were mourning as Joelle left the manor. Not even Joelle told anyone about this unfortunate announcement regarding Victoria so it was implied that a passing shapeshifter who was a bird at the time overheard what was going on at the Manor and decided to spread the news below at Cottenleigh.

Her death was mixed, some tried to go through the day, others were incredibly upset that such an icon has tragically died today eitherway, it was a bleak day in Cottenleigh, the bleakest of days, as the town had lost an important figure who made the small town as it is today.

Some people had strange reactions to Victoria's death.

Such as one teenage girl, who was looking for someone at a convenience store when she heard the news regarding Victoria, from two woman who were deeply saddened over the tragic loss. The girl listened from behind a shelf where the two woman were standing at the other side.

"How sad, it must be a pain for her husband. I feel sorry for him and Orien." The woman shook her head in sadness, being comforted by her friend.

"They'll get by. It might take awhile for the town to move on for, such a loss. But we'll move on soon." The two women proceeded to walk away towards the front counter of the store with the things that they got from the shelf.

"Sometime after that the town get back to finding members of that changeling cult or Cain." She bickered as the girl moved away. She didn't seemed that shock over Victoria's death, which was strange to her. Normally she would be bitter at such a death, especially since she helped Victoria to tutor in Quechua for some reason. Prior to her death, Victoria did spark an interest to travel to Peru for some reason.

The girl found it odd, but then again, she had heard that the way they treat zombies over there in Peru is, almost as worse as in Ireland. But that was too bad that Victoria can't make do with living in Peru.

She moved away from the shelf, remembering that the town was plagued with two other things that were not related to Victoria and they were not as upset as Victoria's death.

"Hey did you hear, the Changling cult killed someone a few days back behind this store." A man gossiped with another person, who gasped.

"I heard that Cain is working with the Changling Cult so they can find more victims easier in this town." Another woman gossiped. The single father behind her sounded worried. "I'm scared to let my kids out at my yard now. I'm worried that someone from that cult might appear and take my little girl away." He scratched his arm, as the girl sighed.

She walked out of the store, making sure her white flower patterned dress doesn't get stuck in it, as it has before.

She didn't care about the Changeling Cult or the Cain killer that's supposedly stalking residents of the town, it was also said that members of the cult were seen wearing mannequin masks for some reason to reflect how they wish to change themselves and to have lives that are better then the ones they had before joining the cult.

She did find both stories of Cain and the Changling cult interesting however and was at least relieved when she heard that Cain only targets those who are sick creeps or sinister zombies.

The girl wishes to meet him one day. Maybe he's handsome like Brayan?

The girl briefly stopped by an alleyway, heartbroken, over Brayan. How she misses him sometimes, along with Abbi, poor Abbi.

The girl looked at the alleyway and saw something roll by, she quickly walked away back home to process Victoria's death.

Which was good, considering what the item was...It was...A Mannequins head. 


	2. The Cafe Session Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lands get terrible news while Macie meets with Ally for a session.

_Macie Land (Past)_

What...Happened to Branson, Macie couldn't get it out of her mind. His guts, intestines lying out next to him while Sapphire ate into him like that...Macie was horrified. It left her in shock over what Sapphire did to him, and she didn't protect him. If she was with him instead of going to the bathroom, maybe...This wouldn't have happened. Branson would of been still alive.

Yet, they would be unaware over how Sapphire acts...When she's hungry.

But, they were gone now, which left another image in Macie's mind. There corpses lying next to each other on the ground. There eyes barely opening over the surprise of the bullets rupturing through they're bodies before falling onto the ground.

Macie didn't scream when the bullets went off. She saw what happened to Branson and Sapphire as she was being dragged away out of the woods for her safety...She wanted to move free...But she was unable to do so.

She just, didn't do anything like before.

And now, she was sitting by the ambulance, waiting for the arrive of Giovanni and Bree after calling them. She told them what happened, asked to be picked up and hung up, a tin foil blanket covering her body.

She was offered something a drink, but she didn't say anything.

Until someone came to question her, it was a ZCU hunter, who slowly walked towards her. Unlike the other hunters that walked out of the park after preforming the _deed_ , the man that walked over to her didn't have blood on his suit and he had...A friendly atmosphere to him as he leaned down and clicked his fingers, causing a notebook to appear on Macie's lap.

She slowly looked down at the notebook, realising that it was her journal that she dropped when she was looking for Branson and Sapphire. "I found it on the hill near the woods. Your Macie Land right?" He questioned Macie, smiling as the girl slowly looked back up at the man, who tipped his hat as Macie slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She answered, stuttering in her speech.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if that's ok." He clasped his hands. Macie slowly looked back down at her journal, not even bothering to answer back.

The Man took Macie's silence as a yes and began his questioning on the girl. "Well my first one is regarding you're relationship to those, zombies. You seem to be very close to the attacker and her victim, if I recall, we did find you in the woods witnessing what Miss Lambton was doing to Branson. Either that or you have gotten lost and stumbled upon them?" The Man began his first question.

Macie slowly nodded. "So you were close to Miss Lambton and her victim?" He raised his brow as Macie nodded again. He took off his hat, shaking his head.

"And I suppose you didn't know that they were...Unde---Can you not call them that please?" Macie shot back up, finally reeling in at the fact that Branson and Sapphire...Were gone...

They were not coming back, not as humans, not as zombies. They were corpses...Being wheeled into ambulances so they can be buried. They were gone, in a flash, in an instant...

She thought, this day was turning out well.

"With all due respect Miss Land, they were not human, at least, not after we dealt with them. Even then, with what they were hiding from everyone, it was best that they were dead. For the safety of the pu---They were normal people. Branson, just wanted to find his brother and have a normal day at the park...I...Wasn't there for him when she attacked." Macie began to tear up again.

"I know, that Branson was a zombie. Because he was scared..." Macie sniffed. "Scared that he would get killed for being...Born the way he was. I kept it a secret so I can protect him. He just wanted a normal life...But...He won't have that life anymore." Macie's hands tensed up, but she kept her journal close to her.

The Man was silent, feeling disgusted on the inside, that a girl like Macie would fall for a decaying corpse like Branson.

Macie, didn't say anything about Sapphire...As...What she did. Macie didn't know what to feel over what Sapphire had done.

She continued to cry as the man stood up. "Well then, I will leave you alone for now. But I wish to continue questioning over your...Relationship with Miss Lambton and Branson." Macie didn't answer him, she just continued to cry to herself as the man walked away to tend to other people who were at Belleau Woods.

Macie felt pain from within herself, pain that would not heal...

She clutched her journal tightly.

* * *

_Present Day_

_POP!_

Macie suddenly shot up, having daydreamed just now while waiting for her toast in the family kitchen. She turned, realising that her toast was ready as she grabbed hold of it, only for the heat coming from the warm toast to set in on her hands.

"Oh are you awake Macie?" Called her mother, Bree Gudino as she walked into the kitchen while Macie was preparing her toast. She saw that Macie was using a butterknife and walked over to her daughter. "Here, I can do it if you want." She insisted but Macie turned towards her mother, moving the butterknife away from her.

"Thank you for the offer mom, but I can do it myself." Macie sounded polite, yet can't help but feel that what she said sounded a bit rude. Never the less, Bree moved away from her daughter as she walked towards the table in the kitchen, waiting for her daughter to finish making some toast.

She was at least relieved that Macie had got up today to see Ally. After the incident in the park, Macie had spent her time in her room, not even bothering to get up and even when she was up. She looked, empty, dull. She didn't care about anything that was going on in the house. Bree didn't know what to do.

So seeing her looking a bit cheerful then before, made her somewhat relieved. Hell, she was already dressed unlike Bree herself, who was still in her night gown. She should get ready...Before her husband does.

Speaking of which Giovanni walked into the kitchen, looking tired...And shirtless, which somewhat disgusted Macie that her father was walking around like that, exposing his furry chest, but she didn't want to judge. "Morning dad." Macie moved towards the table as Giovanni sat down. Bree stood up and walked towards the toaster to get her own toast.

"MORNING!" He yelled loudly. He does this every morning to announce his presence, and he was greedy too. When he saw the toast that Macie had made for herself, he just had to get his hands on it.

"Oh toast." He reached for the toast, only for Macie to move it away.

"EHH, maybe heat up you're own instead of taking it from others." Macie scolded her father as Bree joined the two at the table.

Giovanni tried to reach for Bree's toast, only for her to quickly stop him.

"Don't even think about it Gio."

And Giovanni sadly moved his hands away, as the two women ate into they're toast. "Whatever, I need to watch something on TV today anyway." Giovanni sulked as Bree looked towards him.

"I'm guessing someone is filling in at the jewellery store?" Bree enquired as Giovanni sighed.

"My partner, he said that all of my hard work had paid off and insists I stay off for the rest of the week, despite not feeling bored with the job." Giovanni was quite prideful in his job working at the Jewellery Store in Lexington. Especially since Bree often gets half price of jewellery from the store.

Which was her second favourite thing...Other then lamps. She really loves lamps, there's lamps in every room of the house. The two turned to Macie. "Are you seeing Ally today Marcy?" Bree enquired as Macie nodded.

"Oh, yes Mom, we have another session. Were going to have it at Third Street instead of her house this time, it's her treat." Macie revealed. "Plus she suggests that we should do these sessions in a more open environment." Macie's friend, Ally, believed in the philosophy of light and darkness.

Unfortunately for Ally, her room was often dark, due to the cramped space that her room has. The only lights that she has is the summer sunshine and the lights on the roof of her room, as such, other then doing work in her room goes against her philosophy, it's also a cramped place to get things done.

Then the other sibling walked into the kitchen. Giovanni rolled his eyes, having gotten into another pointless argument with his eldest daughter and Macie's older sister, Aurelia, who trudged into the room to get something to eat.

Macie knew that Aurelia, tends to not eat in a healthy way and likes to dress up all in black and let her long ginger hair that she dyed cover her hair. Heh, for once Macie remembered a memory that made her laugh...And not upset.

The day Aurelia used magic to try and dye her hair orange since it was her favourite colour. Unfortunately for her, she messed up and started screaming over how her long precious hair was now messed up. Bree had to use three brushes to set the orange colour into her hair, as she ended up breaking her first two trying to set it in.

Her and Branson laughed secretly in Macie's room while this was all happening. It was karma as well, as the day before, she had caught sight of Aurelia...Whispering behind her back over how Branson could dating someone like Macie and how he doesn't eat that much with a few friend's of hers.

It was also one of the days that Macie, felt saddened by the actions that she herself did in the past few years. She hates reliving every choice that made people mad at her, but she tries to not think about such thoughts as it...Upsets her.

She wanted to confront Aurelia...But she soon walked back into her room, knowing that she would shove her into the wall if she fought back. The last time she did that her back hurt for a good while.

"Umm, Aurelia." Bree turned towards her daughter. She didn't want to say anything to her, as she's hard to talk too when she's in these moods, In fact she's hard to talk too in general and could sympathise with her husband over the petty fights that they can get into.

Aurelia stood by the door as Giovanni and Macie sighed quietly to themselves as to not let Aurelia hear. "Come on Bree, give it a break." Giovanni thought as he looked away, still mad at his daughter. Despite the fights that they get in however, Giovanni always dots on his eldest daughter no matter what.

Macie, has other thoughts. She just hopes that Aurelia doesn't get mad at her again, as god forbid she will throw a tantrum at her if she pisses her off.

"What?" She uttered, standing by the door, letting the final member of the Lands into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone." Luciano Land greeted everyone happily as he sat by the table with Macie, Giovanni and Bree. He was the youngest of the Land Children and had more positive outlooks on life despite what the other four views that the Lands had.

Unfortunately for him, Giovanni and Bree were distracted, but Macie happily greeted him.

"Morning Luciano!" Macie hugged her brother, who hugged her back, who hugged him back.

"Marcy, you're awake!" Luciano was cheerful, unlike his older sister.

"We just want to see if your doing anything today?" Bree sincerely asked to the sulking Aurelia who sighed and ignored Bree's question, so she asked another one.

"What about your fri---There not around!" Aurelia snapped.

And began to clap her hands in rhyme.

"They!" She clapped harshly to her family. "Are." She clapped louder then before. "At." She clapped once more and finally. "Spain." She finished. She was going to clap a few more times and say that they're going to be in Portugal for the summer, but her hand was getting sore, and she would like to retreat in her room for the day.

Giovanni shrugged and looked away from his older daughter, not wanting to deal with her and one of her "Moods" for today. Macie herself felt uncomfortable, as did Bree, Luciano however was busy getting breakfast for himself and sat back with the rest of his family at the kitchen table, well, except for Aurelia.

Macie quickly stood up. "Well, i'm going to go and see Ally. I'll be back later." She told everyone as she finished wishing the plate that she used to serve her toast and walked towards the door.

Only to be stopped by Bree. "Macie!" She called, causing Macie to stop in front of Aurelia, who was watching what was happening. "I can drive you to Third Street you know." Bree offered, but Macie shook her head at her mother.

"No thanks mom. I would rather walk, It helps clear my mind." All the chattering that was happening in the kitchen didn't help Macie's train of thought, although she didn't want to upset her family by saying that, as it was really not they're fault.

Well except for Aurelia and her loud clapping.

"I know I just thought the streets are dangerous. It's more safer to drive in a car." Bree stood up, but Macie backed away.

"Mom...It's ok." She urged Bree to stop helping her. Bree often would want to insert herself in whatever Macie was doing, which increased greatly following the incident in Belleau.

Although Macie really appreciates how her mother wants to care for her following the incident at the park, and all of the times before where she looked out for her more so then her father, Macie felt as though that Bree was doing that sort of thing too much. Almost to the point that she was smothering her.

Although, Macie didn't want to say that Bree could be manipulative and controlling. She was worried that Bree will get furious, every time she does build up to telling Bree to stop asking her if she wanted to go with her to, anywhere in Lexington that wasn't school, she would falter and not say what she wanted to say.

That doesn't stop her from telling her mother not to drive her to Third Street however, as Bree sat back down, crossing her arms. "In that case then, have a safe walk Macie. And be careful." Bree said her goodbyes to her daughter as Macie tried to walk to the front door.

Only for Aurelia to grab her by the arm, causing Macie to turn towards her older sister. She was mad at her, and Macie dreaded it when Aurelia was mad. Aurelia gets mad over the littlest of things, like one time how she threw a hissy fit because Macie used her favourite plate that she owned to make dinner, not that she had a choice, as all of the other plates were taken.

She ignored Macie for a week after that, but not before almost crying and wishing Macie wasn't her sister. Macie felt very hurt by that, although she wanted to call Aurelia out on what she did, when she started to talk to her again, Macie just went along with it, as she didn't want to cause chaos in the family if she ignored Aurelia back.

And then there was all the times that she did something wrong, like walking through the house in a way that annoyed her, using the bathroom when she wanted to go, despite the house that she's living in having three bathrooms, two of which don't get used much. And simply copying her love of things, such as sweaters, games or music.

Aurelia would get angry over anything, if it means that she would...Hurt Macie. Punching her, kicking her. She would only stop when bruises began to show on Macie's arms and legs.

And she still has them to this day, some of which had already cleared up. Unfortunately, Aurelia grabbed her where one of the bruises were and it made Macie cringe and made her start moving her arm.

"Let go of me, what did I do now Aurelia!?" Macie hastily inquired.

"The tin foil, I saw you using it last night. Why the hell are you using my tin foil!?" Aurelia leaned closer, insisting that Macie answer the question as she struggled to get Aurelia to let go of her arm.

"I was using it to cover a plate I was going to use. I didn't want the food I was making to spread onto the plate, you do it all the time!" Macie pointed out, as Giovanni clenched his teeth when he saw what Aurelia was doing.

"Aurelia, let her go, she has to meet a friend." Giovanni demanded from her daughter, who shot a glare at her father, while Bree turned.

"Don't you have a schedule to get too. You know, sit down at the couch, get drunk and watch TV all day? No, i'm sick and tired of Marcy over here using my tin foil!" Aurelia screamed, before looking back at her sister.

"It's just tin foil, anyone in this house can use it!" Bree snapped back as Macie continued to struggle.

"I don't want to keep Ally waiting, so listen Aurelia, you can just ignore me again when I get home. I can't deal with your..." Macie struggled to say it...But she worked up the courage.

"Shit right now." She finally finished what she was going to say. Unfortunately for her, Aurelia's grip tightened, which brought more pain from her arm and caused her to cringe.

"You just want to have an excuse to go out for the day isn't it, because of that stupid thing in the park right? Why can't you just get over there deaths already. Everyone here has lost the ones they love, but they get over it in a day and two, but you're acting as down as usual. Why don't you just cheer up and forget that two of your stupid friend's are dead!?" Aurelia yelled.

_SLAP!_

Giovanni, Bree and Luciano shot up in surprise, as did Aurelia. She let go of Macie's arm, which swung back and hit her waist. Aurelia clutched her cheek, which was swelling up in a red colour...After Macie slapped her.

Macie looked annoyed as Aurelia slowly looked back at her, furious over her sister, slapping her. "Y-You slapped me, you can't do that." Aurelia rubbed her cheek.

"I'm you're sister, I don---Yes, you do, you kick and punch me all the time for the stupidest things. I had a right to slap you for telling me to get over the fact that my boyfriend was just shot to death after getting ripped into by my friend who was a zombie, that happened a month ago!" Macie snapped back and interrupted Aurelia.

"I can still...See those bullets...Piercing through them and how they're eyes went from shock...To dull. They just lied there." Macie...Didn't feel like tearing up, despite what happened. She looked down at the ground, at the blue carpet in the hall leading into the kitchen.

"They...Branson's not going to find his brother again...And Sapphire won't see her family again either...I...Could of stopped it." Macie lamented. "But I didn't. I left for one minute and when I came back, Sapphire was probably preparing to rip into Branson because he couldn't move." She looked back up at Aurelia.

"You want me to forget that just happened. I can't just erase what happened with a spell, and when I try to be joyful for people I just feel like there's some, parasite inside me that's eating through me. I...I can't forget it, and you should not to tell me something like that Aurelia." She gave Aurelia a glare, which made her stutter a bit, causing Aurelia to huff and walked to the stairs where she would head up them to head into her room without another word.

After she slammed the door, Macie breathed heavily and turned towards her parents and younger brother.

"I'll...Be back later." Macie reassured the rest of her family who nodded and watched as Macie turned and walked out of the house without another word.

As soon as she left, Giovanni, Bree and Luciano sighed in relief.

"Well, that was a show." Giovanni combed through his hair with his hands, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to interfere even if Macie didn't slap Aurelia, as it will make it look like that he would be acting like an abusive parent.

Bree looked stressed as well. "There relationship is out of control, one minute the two are laughing and talking the next minute they're at each others throats. It's bad when Aurelia has one of these moods when Macie is in...Her state." Bree played with her hair, to relieve herself from the stress that her daughter was giving her.

"And me!" Luciano quickly called out as his parent's laughed.

"Of course she would bug you all the time. Your big sister always disagrees with you." He ruffled Luciano's hair as Bree turned to her husband.

"Well look, maybe the girls will sort this out, after what happened just now, if not, then we should all just sit down and talk about how were feeling tomorrow morning if the house is this bleak right now." Bree reassured Giovanni.

Who shrugged. "I sure hope Aurelia improves her attitude, i'm getting sick of it." Giovanni wanted to say something in regards to Aurelia. He pressed his fingers for a few seconds before looking at Bree.

"Seeing as Macie is seeing Ally to recover from what happened at Belleau Woods, maybe we shou---But before Giovanni could finish, his phone began to ring on the table, which he placed on the table shortly before Aurelia's arrival.

Strangely, Bree and Luciano did not recognise the number. "Who's that, someone fro---But as Bree turned back towards Giovanni, a sense of dread and paleness appeared around it, surprising even Bree, who, never saw her husband act so...Afraid before.

He normally ever expresses two emotions a lot, happiness and anger. "G-Gio!?" Bree stuttered out, wondering why her husband was afraid of this call, was the call from someone personal...Like his mother?

Bree...Didn't think so, as Giovanni's relationship with his mother was very distant, for her to just call now would be odd, unless she wanted to patch things up.

Giovanni played with his chest for a few seconds, before he grabbed his phone and answered it without another word, before it went onto voice mail. He ignored what Bree said as he began to speak. He stuttered in fear over what this call...From Land Manor, was.

"Y-Y-Yes, hello?" Giovanni began his conversation with the person on the phone.

 _"I'm calling from Land Manor, is this the son or daughter of Victoria Land on the phone?"_ A young but bored voice spoke through the phone, calming Giovanni's nerves, but making him curious as to why someone who sounds like a teenager is on the other line.

"Yes, i'm one of her sons, Giovanni. We don't talk much." Giovanni growled, looking away as Bree and Luciano wondered what the phone conversation was. "Why, does she want to invite us to an apology dinner party?" Giovanni questioned the caller.

Who huffed on the other line.

_"No...She died, peacefully in her bedroom this morning."_

...Dead? His mothe---Giovanni gripped loosened on his hand, as his eyes widened. Bree noticed the faulty hand and reached out to Giovanni. "Gio, what is it, what did the person on the line say?" Bree inquired, Giovanni was silent, keeping in the fact over...What he was just told...

He dropped his phone, which Bree managed to grab before it hit the kitchen floor as Giovanni just sat there, taking in the news.

Bree looked down at the phone, which the person on the other end was still on the line. She put the phone by her ear to listen to what he said next. _"I'm, sorry about Victoria, come to the manor as soon as you can as were planning the funeral and will reading as soon as possible. All of your other relatives are going to be informed soon, but we will understand if you can't come, or you don't want to."_ The man finished, before hanging up before Bree could say anything.

Once the call ended, Bree looked down at Giovanni as Luciano looked at his father, worried about his change in behaviour.

After a few moments of tense silence...Bree soon broke it.

"Gio...Did Victoria?"

He looked up to his wife...Tears rolling down his cheeks, and nodded.

* * *

Orien finished calling the last of the Lands, Jolie and informed them about, what happened. Victoria had six children from her first marriage with Jeremy. She didn't like to talk about Jeremy that much with her second husband or with Orien, implying that the marriage had ended badly. Five of her children left Cottenleigh to start lives of there own when they reached the age of 18 and began college, however, her first child...Vanished.

Nobody knew what happened to them, but Victoria often talks about her son and how much she loved and cared for him, and how he wanted to become a country folk singer. He was good with a guitar, often playing it around the manor according to Victoria.

Orien thought about Victoria's missing child as he walked up the stairs to look for Victoria's husband. He wondered if he would of gotten along with him or be annoyed with his guitar playing.

The memories that Victoria told about her son, brought back the times that Orien would of listened to them when he first ended up at the manor. He was intrigued with the love and care Victoria had given to her children, but was saddened at how, they distanced themselves from they're mother following what happened to they're brother, and presumably the divorce from Jeremy.

Victoria never talks about her other five children, yet, Orien can't help but wonder, if Victoria had planned to make it up to them, and repair the possible unstable relationship she had with the five before...

"Khh..." Orien faltered, rubbing his eyes, next to his fluffy hair, all in white.

He looked down at his hands, and wiped what was on them away, tears.

He...Didn't like to cry. He spent the past day doing that before, what happened to Victoria.

Orien sighed, he knew that he wouldn't have gotten along with Victoria's son. If he was here, he was lucky to have befriended Victoria and her husband, but her son? It was hard for him as it was, to meet new people.

It was already difficult for him to talk to people in town. If there was another person in this manor, then Orien was not sure if he would of had a positive relationship with him, it, would of just ended badly like everything else.

Victoria and her husband are the only people...He can reach out too now, but now Victoria is gone, only her husband is left, yet...Orien has fears about what will happen to him. He thinks about it when he can't sleep, which is all the time.

What will happen, when he too dies, Orien will be alone.

He doesn't want to be alone...

Why does everyone he loves disappear?

Orien raises his glove covered hands and knocked on the doors to the study, where Victoria's second husband often stays in. He was silent, but he knew it was Orien that knocked on the study door...I mean who else would it be?

They, are the only two left in this manor now.

"Yes?" Was the only word he said from the other side of the door.

Orien moved back. "They, want us to check and see how...Victoria should look on...The day." Orien informed. The man from the other side of the door remained silent as did Orien...For few minutes.

Orien decided that now was the time to tell the man about what he did. "I...Informed her relatives about what happened. They should be coming to the manor as soon as possible." He continued. "I...Also informed members of the Gudino family to come to the manor as well. Basically everyone in the contact book."

The Gudino's, Victoria often talks about Bree Gudino as well. He, didn't know who Bree was, but Victoria expressed fondness of her. When he looked at the contact book today to call members of the Land Family, he found her name in the book, along with members of her family.

It implied that Victoria had known a Bree Gudino maybe back when she was protesting somewhere, unfortunately, while Orien was disappointed to find that her phone number was strangely absent in the book, the numbers of all of her other relatives were not.

Orien took the time to call them while calling up Victoria's other five children. Yet, like most of the calls he received from the Lands, the Gudino's, didn't seem to care less about Victoria's death.

Everyone that he called could give a crap over Victoria's death.

With each person that Orien called who didn't express that much in regards to what happened to Victoria.

His...Rage, filled within him. He wanted to punch a wall after calling the last Gudino in the book and he laughed when he told him about Victoria's, death.

Orien calmed himself when he finished calling everyone, knowing, that she wouldn't of wanted that.

But...One call did strike Orien, that was when he called Giovanni Land.

The man seemed to not have taken Victoria's death well. He remained silent for the rest of the call that Orien gave before he hung up on him, yet as he did, Orien felt empathy to Giovanni. He was obviously shocked over the death of his mother, either that or he just ignored the rest of the call once he revealed why he was calling.

"That's fine Orien, you can go to the morgue without me." Victoria's husband informed at the other side of the door. He didn't sound sad, but Orien theorises that he's probably keeping, what happened in. He turned away from the door without another thought.

"I'm...Sorry...If only I...Done something sooner." Orien cursed, he grabbed his chest feeling angered.

"Orien...There was nothing you could of done. Victoria's death is a part of life, which were all a part of, and one day, we will all die, with the ones we loved surrounding us in your, favourite place, or at least, a nice place to die in." Victoria's husband often had a colourful way of life and felt that all things had a purpose and hope even if they have lost it.

Which made Orien understand as to why Victoria had decided to marry him as he walked away from the door of the study...He imagines it sometimes, how he would probably die...But unlike what he said, Orien would probably not have a peaceful death, where he would be surrounded by the ones he loved around a field of his favourite kind of flowers, golden rod.

Everyone he knew was gone. Orien would die alone, and that alone, scared him. He briefly stopped to imagine such a scenario.

And breathed heavily. He knew he was hard to kill, but he knew that it was only a matter of time, until he would find someone that would match him in his abilities, and finally end...All of this.

_"Its your fault you know. You couldn't save Vicki. You can't prevent anything bad in your life, not even what he did to you. You were so weak. You living is a punishment for not being strong enough."_

"Khh." Orien stuttered, he felt a tingle in his throat as he looked up and continued to walk down the hall, coughing as to clear this throat problem he now has, and ignoring what he just heard.

 _It_...Was right, _it_ was always right, but he had to ignore it, so he doesn't fall and let, _him_ consume him.

He needs to focus.

He needs to go to the Morgue.

* * *

She was glad she was out of the house, so she doesn't have to see Aurelia for the rest of the day. Macie knew that she will be in her room all day, even when she comes back from seeing Ally. She was just relieved that she won't have to argue with her sister for the rest of the day.

Unless, she uses the bathroom again, or in Aurelia's case, _her_ bathroom.

Despite her past, abusive behaviour, Macie knew that Aurelia had crossed a major line when she mentioned Branson and Sapphire. She still missed them since last month and she had every right to defend herself.

Yet, Macie felt bad for being more saddened about Branson's death then...Sapphire's. She didn't know how to feel regarding Sapphire or what she did, should she be...As mournful as she is to Branson? Even if the ZCU hadn't interfered, what would of Sapphire done to Macie?

Macie briefly stopped to think about such a situation as she was walking to Third Street.

"Uhh, do you mind?"

She looked down to see two shapeshifters in front of her, both of whom had taken a turtle form, must be there favourite animal? Macie slightly smiled. "Oh, i'm sorry. Here, let me." Macie moved out of the way and watched as the two, slow walked away from her.

She grimaced and continued to walk to Third Street.

Shapeshifters were fairly common in the world these days. The first group of whom appeared sometime around the 80's, following that, more and more people revealed themselves as shapeshifters to the public following the reveal of the first group. The public soon warmed up to them and they were treated with respect like most people in this world.

Around the same time, magic, or at least, magic that helps people with day to day life was also discovered, as the first group of shapeshifters had distributed magic to humans who treated it the same way as the shapeshifters did, which was to help them with chores, such as one man who Macie passed to Third Street who enchanted his lawn mower to cut the grass for him.

Or one woman who used a swing that her child was moving to push her child for her so she can read her book. They were the most odd things in the world that were common with studies saying that the population of Shapeshifters will balance that of humanity in a few years time.

Nobody didn't care about this, well, Macie was one of the few that did care. Mostly, she wondered if there were more supernatural races out there, that are worried that they will face prejudice for what they are unlike the shapeshifters.

Since magic was common now, Macie wondered if there are more powerful spells out that have been hidden from humans so they don't get they're hands on it, and the people that are hiding the spells are Witches and Warlocks.

This is why Macie always uses her journal to study things abnormal, as she wants to know more about her world. She loves shapeshifters, magic...And zombies.

They were common as well, having been revealed shortly after the Shapeshifters revealed themselves to the public. But unlike the shapeshifters, zombies were not treated as nicely as the shapeshifters. They were treated as monsters, scum of the earth that needed to vanish for the benefit of humanity.

Macie could understand why humans and shapeshifters would hate zombies, but at the same time, she felt bad for them because of how they act.

A typical zombie in her world consists of a normal human, however they would often have one body part that has...Decayed, be it a limb, or something else on they're body, the decayed body part will always be on the outside of a persons body, so there won't be a decaying heart, organ or intestine, the decaying body part is basically a reminder that this person is an undead creature who has a death warrant signed onto them.

Like...Branson and Sapphire.

Then there's the food cycle that they have, a zombie needs to eat at least flesh and meat once a week, failure to do so will cause the zombie, to lose control of they're mind and body and go on a rampage until they can find someone or animal to bite into and eat into them until they stop moving.

The zombie will turn back into how it was before shortly after they finished eating, and they will always feel remorse for what they did. Some zombies however, enjoy the thrill of hunting down animals, shapeshifters...humans as prey, such as the Adam and Eve killers when they were a threat to Kentucky.

But supposedly after the incident in Belleau Woods, the killer couple were supposedly killed by... _Them._

"Morning." Macie tried to remain cheerful on her way to meet Ally, greeting a couple of Shapeshifters who have turned into cougars and were sitting by a bench to the entrance of...Belleau Woods.

Just seeing the name of the park filled Macie with dread, and, she wasn't ready to go back in there just yet. She kept going, moving past the cougar shapeshifters who nodded at her and greeted her a good day as well.

Macie should write about shapeshifters being in Belleau Woods, when she's in the mood to write again, which won't be for awhile.

As she crossed the road and walked past an alleyway, Macie heard crying and a man screaming down the alleyway. "Huh?" She stopped and took a few feet back towards the alleyway, to see two ZCU officers currently in the middle of doing, a zombie hunt.

"Please, don't take me away." A man that had blood dripping down his mouth begged to the officers, as the two officers dragged him towards a ZCU van at the other side of the alleyway. 

"I didn't mean to, I was so hungry. Please, I don't want to go!" The man whimpered as he tried to break free, but one of the Officers grinned and took out a baton.

"Stop struggling!" One of the Officers yelled as he whacked his baton onto the mans head, causing him to cry out in pain as Macie moved back, feeling sorry for the man, only for her to turn towards the third officer.

Who was busy putting the corpse of someone in a body bag. Macie, looked away before she can see the corpse being moved into the bag and saw the two officers place the whimpering zombie into there truck. She heard him mutter something from a far.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry."

Before they closed the back door to the van closed. Macie turned and speed walked down the road she was in, sighing over the scene she had just saw.

The ZCU, also known as the Zombie Control Unit, is an organisation of zombie hunters that were formed shortly after the zombies became known to the public. They reassured the public that things would be alright in regards to zombies and that they would handle situations involving zombies once zombie attacks started to rise.

People these days are very paranoid over zombie citizens, mostly because they fear that they bites hold infections that would turn others into zombies, just like in horror movies, despite the fact that it's fairly common knowledge that Zombies do not have that ability. Sure they bite, but it's treated more as if someone bit another person in anger.

But unlike humans biting humans, a zombie has stronger teeth, easy enough to rip off a bit of flesh off of a persons body, which is what the Zombie Control Unit would want to prevent.

People were mixed about the Zombie Control Unit, even Macie. On one hand, they're protecting the public so they don't become a meal ticket to some of the more psychotic zombies out there, or become a victim of a zombie going feral and attacking a random person off the street, but on the other hand.

They would target anyone suspect of being a zombie.

And if they do find a zombie, the chance of that zombie surviving the encounter is very slim. Unless they kill the ZCU hunter that has targeted them, and if they do survive, well the ZCU bases have a more worse fate for them.

While Macie did not sympathise with the feral zombie man, what's probably going to happen to him in the Lexington ZCU base will probably be a fate worse then death for him. She had heard rumours of what they do to the zombies that they capture.

Dark rumours, something that amounts to torture, humiliation and even some stories where zombie prisoners get skinned alive. And due to the fact that they are hard to kill, they would feel, every single piece of they're skin being peeled off of them.

Macie cringed at such a thought. She just hopes, whatever happens in those bases, nobody suffers, after all, what she heard was just rumours.

Of course, she saw first hand that the ZCU hunters are ruthless...So...What if they were true?

Macie realised that by thinking of such dark thoughts that she was moving slower then she always does. Then again, that might be because other dark thoughts were plaguing her mind such as her guilt and worthlessness.

She shook her head and continued towards Third Street. She even ran a little bit until she finally made it to the cafe, breathing heavily as she looked around.

She wondered if Ally had reached the cafe yet.

She looked through the door window of Third Street, but she couldn't see Ally anywhere, meaning she got to Third Street before she did. Macie checked her phone, and realised she was a few minutes early.

"Looks like you made it here first, i'm surprised."

Macie looked up and saw her friend walking towards her, having arrived for one of, Macie's sessions wearing a green sweater despite the summer air and black plaid pants with white sandals.

Macie somewhat lit up when her friend, Ally Greene had arrived. She thought she would of gotten lost since the two girls have never been to this part of Lexington before, now Macie realised why Bree might of wanted to drive her to Third Street, but she made it and so did Ally.

"I thought you were going to get lost." Macie teased as Ally laughed.

"I almost did, since the navigation app on my phone was freezing when I tried to find third Street. Fortunately I managed to found it since I think i've been done a couple of these roads when I was a kid." Ally explained as Macie shrugged.

"I...Just walked wherever, I guess I was lucky. Maybe next time we should find a cafe we can find easily without relying on our luck." Macie then turned towards the door to Third Street and opened it. Ally walked closer to her friend.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do a session like this in such a public place. We can, do it in your room like always?" Ally questioned, but Macie shook her head.

"I think i'm ready to do these sessions in a more colourful environment Ally, not in a personal place like my room." Macie answered, as the girls looked at the inside of the cafe. "Besides, I heard good things about Third Street." The two girls soon entered the cafe to begin a session.

Regarding...What happened at Belleau Woods the month before.

* * *

"Miss Lands corpse was recently brought in." The Mortician explained as Orien followed behind her, holding a picture that he took before he left for the Morgue.

"I'm surprised that you're willing to do this at such a short and sudden notice." Orien spoke back as the Mortician sadly waved her arm.

"With the news about Miss Lands death quickly spreading through this town like wildfire almost all of us are saddened during these dark times. I'm guessing since you were around Miss Land a lot you had a good relationship with her?" The Mortician questioned as Orien stopped. He looked down at the picture which he had folded.

"I...Don't want to talk about it." He continued to follow the Mortician. As the two arrived to a door that would take them to the lower parts of the Morgue, where corpses were kept in freezers. Before the Mortician opened the door, Orien saw a tank nearby.

He looked at it, noticing a few things were, moving in the tank that was filled with dirt. He walked towards it to see what was in the tank while the Mortician was busy putting in a code to gain access to the lower parts of the morgue.

He saw, that the things in the tank were worms, worms.

Eating through the dirt, burrowing down it. So they can move, stop. Make they're place there home.

Orien saw the worms, and how small they were. He could almost hear them move through the dirt as he clutched the top of his sweater and moved away.

Feeling disgusted as he grabbed his stomach in disgust. Remembering how, dirty they are.

He could remember wh---

Suddenly Orien snapped out of his memories when he saw that the Mortician had opened the door to the lower parts of the Morgue. "Hey, are you ok?" She wondered as she turned towards the tank and smirked.

"I uhh, bought a worm farm a couple of weeks back. To keep me company just before I start work on some of the deceased down here. It can get pretty lonely around here you know." She explained why the tank was there, before turning back to Orien.

"I think worms are cute to have around, what do you think?" She wondered, as Orien moved past her and down into the morgue, muttering in response.

"I hate worms, and anything that resembles them. Please stop talking about them." He muttered back as the Mortician followed behind him, rolling her eyes as she closed the door. Orien being the fifth person this week that she had met who didn't like her worm farm.

The two soon reached, the room were Victoria was kept in as the Mortician moved her body out for Orien to see. Of course, she had covered the entire body in a cloak, as she thought that with Victoria having died today. He was still taking in her death and the last thing he wanted to see was the person he cared for the most as a corpse.

"This is, her. I checked a few times before you arrived and it is, Miss Victoria Land." The Mortician explained as she stood beside Orien and looked back at him. "She'll...Be ready in a couple of weeks. I'm guessing your still needing to have time to plan out a funeral?" The Mortician inquired. Orien, looked at Victoria's corpse for a couple of seconds more before slowly turning back towards the Mortician.

He nodded. "I invited her family, we will most likely having a closed casket funeral." Orien slowly looked back at the corpse.

"We, don't want it open as it may upset. The few people that did care for her." Such as Orien and her second husband, and anyone in Cottenleigh that will attend the funeral. The Mortician sadly nodded. "I understand, i'll get everything ready then. Will you be paying today or before the funeral?" She enquired as Orien quickly answered back.

"Now, would be appropriate. I think it would be best if we all just pay this now." Orien clasped both of his gloved hands before giving the Mortician the photo he was holding. It was of Victoria, smiling next to Orien and her second husband.

"I...Want you to make her look like this. Full of life, as she was before, what happened today." Orien requested as the Mortician looked at the photo and put it in her pocket.

"Of course, let me get the paperwork ready." She moved past Orien and walked out of the morgue as Orien watched, before he was alone again.

He, slowly turned towards the cloak that covered that lifeless Victoria.   

He...Began to tear up. He covered his eyes as tears rolled down his face, not being able to, handle this reality. The fact that she was gone, and now he was almost alone again and he can't do anything about it.

"I'm...Sorry." He covered his face. "I...Would of saved you if I just knew that you were going to die. I don't want to lose you...Please, wake up." Orien whimpered. "I just want you to wake up, and make me forget this day has ever happened. I don't want this to be real." He coughed.

"I don't want you to go like everyone else, you don't deserve..." He slowly moved his hands away from his hands and looked at the cloak, breathing heavily as he continued to look at the cloak from his tear filled eyes.

This was reality. Victoria was gone, and he only has one person left that he cares about, and when he goes...He will be alone again.

_"She's not coming back Orien...She's gone."_

Orien's eyes widened in fear when he heard, him. "No...Please not now." Orien backed away from the table where Victoria's corpse was, moving towards the wall in the room in fear.

_"No, I can never leave you precious Orien. I will always stick by you. After all, were both the same thing, monsters."_

Orien's body tensed up. "Your wrong, they, treated me like I was...Before she turned me into a...Zombie." He slowly looked down at his gloves, that were shaking intensely.

_"And now there dying, just like everyone else in your life, and once they're gone, there's only a matter of time, until you give up on life again, and take it out on yourself. Until you no longer bare to be in this life again, just like how he felt when he had you."_

"No..." Orien slowly moved down from the wall. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to see his face again.

He...Was gone, yet Orien still remembers those days, with what he done.

_"You want to forget...But you always think about it during those nights when you're alone, and Vicki and her husband can't protect you through the nightmares and flashbacks you had of what he done to you, because deep down, you know he was right. Your a monster, a dirty shameful monster who will always lose the ones he loves."_

"S-Stop it..."

 _"It's just a matter of time, until you relapse, until you force yourself to forget. Until you just drop dead like everyone else."_  

"GO AWAY!"

Orien yelled as loud as he could, smashing his fists onto the floor...Causing spikes to suddenly shoot out from around him, which he quickly stopped before they could damage anything in the rooms.

He was gone...And Orien, feeling like an idiot for almost losing control again stood back up.

At least, as Orien looked around, sweat and tears moving down his face, he, saw him at the corner of the wall, looking at him, smiling.

He rubbed his eyes, and he was gone this time.

He looked down to see that his gloves had fallen off and onto the floor, exposing his...Hands.

They had decayed since he became...A zombie. His hands had lost a lot of skin, exposing the almost skeleton muscle and flesh from the inside, that was pulsing every second, which, when Orien saw it, made him cringe more and more.

It was hard...To move his hands sometimes, as it would sometime sting, but not when he has his gloves on, which...Victoria and her husband had given to him to cover his hands, having known about his secret for awhile.

But they helped him, hide it from others, because they cared for Orien, and want him to be happy no matter what.

Orien treasured the gloves that they give him, and he briefly smiled when he put them back on, remembering that they given him the gloves for his birthday. The second one he had away from his real family.

Just admiring the gloves, made Orien forget just a second about, those days that he had with... _Them_.

He had never told Vicki or her husband about, what had happened to him or what he did to get to the doorsteps of the manor. Or...What he has.

It would be better if Orien kept, what happened to himself. He thought it was for the best.

He wiped away the tears and sweat from his face and continued to wait for the Mortician to come back. He has to be brave, Victoria would of wanted him to be brave right now for the coming weeks.

Someone has to be brave for all of this.

* * *

Macie and Ally had managed to get a table at Third Street despite it being a busy day at the cafe today, surprising them as they looked around. "I can't believe we managed to get a table here, this place looks busy." Macie was sort of dumbstruck at how packed the cafe was. Ally was a bit concerned about something related to the cafe being booked as she got out a small notepad and placed it on the table, with a pen above it.

"Yeah, I guess were the lucky two that got the last table here huh?" Ally began to open it to a fresh page on the notepad, which was halfway. Her other pages were notes that she jolted down during therapy sessions that she likes to do with people at her school, as she wants to be a therapist like her father when she finishes high school. She was hoping to get a good world at a college, maybe somewhere in LA? Either way she wants to get in a psychology course, but until then she was stuck doing stressful tests at her high school here in Lexington.

And also decided to try and help some students at her school with problems in her life, well, she hasn't chosen anyone at her school yet, but she decided to let Macie become her first patient. Ally too was deeply saddened by the deaths of Sapphire and Branson, although she wasn't as bitter as Macie and she wasn't there at Belleau Woods when it happened. But if she was, she would of left and would of tried her best to convince Macie to come with her.

She probably would of ignored her, as she would always want to find her friends if anything dangerous goes down around them. And that's what she likes about Macie, she seems like a regular girl but when things get real, she will step in and defend her friends from any troubles no matter what. Even if it's life risking like, what happened at Belleau Woods.

Macie herself was unsure about having free therapy sessions with Ally, then again, she can't go to a real therapist at the moment due to the fact that she has no money to even see one. Ally's sessions are currently the cheapest help that she could get that doesn't cost any money, well almost no money. A friendly looking man approached the girls and smiled, he worked at Third Street. "Morning, do you two need anything?" He questioned shyly. He held a plate under his arms as Macie took out her wallet. She doesn't know why she carry's such a wallet since she doesn't get that much money, no matter what part time jobs she takes or the chores she does around the house.

But she has enough to get something for her and Ally. "Uhh, i'll have a cappuccino please, vanilla." Vanilla was Macie's favourite flavour, although she worry's sometimes that her personality...Is vanilla. Ally, compared to Macie's slightly depressed tone, was more cheerful then her friend.

"I'll just have a vanilla ice cream, thanks." She ordered as the Waiter slightly nodded and smiled again. "I-Ill get it to you girls soon." He turned and walked off as Ally prepared her pen.

"Should we begin the session, let's try and make some progress before he comes back." Ally wondered as Macie perked up.

"Right, what do you want to talk about first...About you know...Belleau Woods." Macie looked down at her hands, messing around with them as Ally shrugged and looked back at her past notes.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about? Anything input you want to say about that...Day or would you want to talk about how you're worried about going back into that park again?" Ally raised her brow as Macie stopped.

She, was scared about reentering Belleau Woods while coming to Third Street.

"I...Walked past it this morning Ally." She looked up to her friend.

"Oh?" Ally was surprised. "That's good, I mean, the last time you saw the park you were standing across the road from it, and that's good progress. How close were you to the park?" She began to jolt something down on her notepad as Macie touched her chin.

"Pretty close. I was standing in front of the entrance, looking in for a few seconds." Macie explained.

"I...Saw the hill, where we were at before, It happened." Macie revealed as Ally briefly stopped. "But I just took a deep breath, turned the other way and continued walking towards Third Street, well at least the street that I thought had Third Street on it." She finished scratching the side of her hair, but not near her ribbons.

"Well, again you're making good progress. As the months and eventually, years go on you will slowly be drawn back to Belleau Marcy, until you eventually just treat it like a regular park that you can go too, have fun." She smiled. "A park is safe, even after what happened, you will grow out of being scared to go back to Belleau Woods." She reassured her friend, who touched her sweater.

"It's just...I...Can't step foot inside the park just yet, no matter how close I am Ally. I wanted to take a step into the park, but..." She squeezed the top of her sweater. "If I did, I...Would feel like I would be reliving, what happened over again. With the people running, the blood trail leading into the woods, and then, seeing Sapphire..." That was something Macie was having trouble getting around.

Sapphire...And how she betrayed her trust by hurting Branson.

"Can, you still remember, what happened in those woods?" Ally questioned as Macie moved a bit of her hair.

"Just barely, unfortunately I can't remember anything new..." Macie had trouble remembering certain things that happened at Bellau Woods last month. While she remember the start of it, her memories became foggy once she tries to remember what happened in the woods.

She remembered seeing Sapphire eating into Branson, and the two getting killed by the ZCU. Yet, she can't help...But feel there was something else that saw, which sent more fear into her body upon seeing it. She felt as though it was related to Sapphire, yet the only thing she can remember was the blood, and bits of skin that once belonged to Bransom...Now hanging by her mouth.

She was helped out thinking too deeply by Ally touching her hand. "In that case, take your time in remembering. It may take awhile to fully remember an event as bad as what happened in Belleau Woods, and the best way to remember something like this is the slow route." Ally patted Macie's hand as she sighed.

"Unfortunately, I just, want to remember everything again, i'm supposed to be the one that remember every tiny detail to everything I see." Macie let go of Ally's hand.

"To forget something like this, which happened only a month ago, is shocking for someone like me." She crossed her arms as Ally explained.

"Marcy, you went through a lot last month, of course the sight you saw in the woods was terrifying. Anyone would be freaking out if they saw a zombie attack in front of them, it's human...And zombie and shapeshifter thing to do after all. Flee in terror when things become scary, unless you're brave." Ally wiggled her hand.

"Or you want to sign you're death warrant." The two shared a laugh as Macie played her hands on the table.

"I did see something else, related to zombies on my way here." Macie began to tell of the incident with the man in the alleyway to Ally, who prepared to write down more notes about the current session.

"I saw him into eating someone." Macie revealed, causing Ally to briefly stop writing on her notepad.

"Did you...See it?" She referred to the corpse that the Zombie was eating. Macie shook her head as she continued.

"The ZCU got to it before I had the chance to see it, thank goodness. I just felt like, I was seeing the same thing back in Belleau again. Only...The man will probably have a more bleak fate." Macie felt uncomfortable which Ally noticed. She knew too that when a Zombie would get caught by the ZCU, they're time with them was not going to be good.

If they even get out alive, she grabbed Macie's hand. "You can, stop if this is making you uncomfortable." Ally offered as Macie sighed.

"I...Sort of felt sorry for the man, even though he killed someone." Macie scratched her palm as she felt a little bit worried about herself. "Is that weird?" She questioned Ally who shook her head.

"Not at all, you felt sorry for him because of what he was like. Do you think he would of done the same thing to his victim if he was a human or shapeshifter?" She gave Macie a new question as she soon answered.

"No." She said as Ally smirked.

"You felt sorry for him for being a Zombie, and what's going to happen to him at the ZCU base. Since he was a zombie, I feel sorry for him too." Ally sighed as well, remaining quiet. Macie did recall the man apologising as he was led away by ZCU officers.

It was a tough life, being a zombie, no matter where you live. Ireland and Peru have it worse due to they're laws regarding them, which are _extreme_ at best and just thinking about what happens to those zombies in those two country's sent shivers down her spine.

Especially if laws like that get passed to every country despite mass protest over how the zombies are treated in those countries. They will most likely get ignored and it will be an even more difficult life for zombies, and Humans and Shapeshifters that are harbouring zombies.

They too can get punished if they knew about a zombie and not tell the ZCU about it, being friends, having family members who are zombies, falling in love with a zombie and having a child with it were illegal and they're were a lot of cases where the loved ones of a zombie get accidentally killed by the ZCU while protecting zombies that they know.

Those deaths, were ignored as well, which was chilling to Macie and Ally over how a large organisation like the ZCU could, Ignore those sort of deaths, and whatever they do to the zombies at there bases.

"Here's you're order you two." The man who was serving the girls came back holding two cups containing Macie's cappuccino and Ally's ice cream, which the girls took off of the man, with the slightly faulty hand.

"Thanks." Both girls smiled to the man, who nodded and walked off as Macie looked down at at her cappuccino.

While Ally began eating her ice cream, making her bits of vanilla doesn't land on her notepad.

"On one hand, I like Zombies, but on the other, it must be paranoia to everyone else, living in fear that they could one day get attacked by a Feral." Ally told her opinion to Macie, who was busy looking at her cappuccino...

And the fact that something was sticking on it...Something...That should be someone's body part.

A finger, belonging to the server, floated upwards to Macie, who quickly took the finger which fell onto her lap before Ally could see it.

Worried, she looked back up before Ally see's her again.

"I want to talk about the dreams i've been having." Macie suggested as Ally perked up.

"Are you sure...You don't like to talk about them that often." Ally warned but Macie decided it was time to talk about...The _dreams_ again.

"I...Was at Belleau again. It was the day when it happened, and everything played out the same, only, it felt worse. Branson was not moving at all, It wasn't even Branson. It looked like him, but his face, it was almost, unrecognisable over what Sapphire has been doing to it. She ate into his face until she saw me, And when I did see her, she, had horns, her arms were scales. Which were red and her hair began to fall out as she stood up. She ended up being taller then me in my dream...

I wanted to run, yet I couldn't move, even when she...And him surrounded me." Macie slowly looked down at her lap, where the finger was.

"You mean, Grey Fox?" Ally guessed. Grey Fox, Macie's boogeyman that she see's in her dreams, along with another man, who calls himself Irwin. Unlike Grey Fox, who was almost unseen, yet, Macie could see a bit of his body in her dreams.

Irwin had a calm presence unlike Grey Fox who had blonde hair and a red suit. While Grey Fox hid his face from Macie, sometimes Macie would see the scars, wristbands and what he was wearing, which was often a white shirt with jeans, but what he was holding in Macie's dreams tensed her body every time she saw it.

A shotgun, when she was younger and had these dreams frequently, Macie was scared that he would raise his shotgun and shoot it at her.

But as she grew older and the dreams became less frequent, so was her fear of the man called Grey Fox, around the same time, so did her dreams with Irwin, who's existence was unclear, yet, he was gentle and cheerful when Macie see's him in her dreams.

He knew about Macie's feelings, her...Sadness, her friend's, her family, and often gave Macie advice, but then he vanished and Macie had regular dreams again.

But then, in her recent nightmare, Grey Fox was standing near Sapphire, and she could tell it was him because of his long grey hair that was a mess. His shotgun and familiar clothing. The two walked towards the petrified Macie and surrounded her.

Macie wanted to wake up when it happened, when the monster that took the form of Sapphire Lambton and Grey Fox surrounded her.

"That was when I heard his voice, Irwin's." Macie continued, having explained this to Ally who continued to write everything down on her notepad.

"What did he say?" Ally raised her brow, there was silence between the two girls, excluding the people talking in the background as Macie tried to remember what Irwin was saying.

"He said, he was coming." Macie finally remembered.

"He?" Ally bit at the back of her pen.

"I'm not sure who _he_ is, but it was a dream, a weird and nightmarish one that I haven't had, since the day after what happened at Belleau." Macie grabbed Ally's hands again.

She appreciated the session so far as Ally smiled at her best friend. Macie briefly looked down to check on the finger.

It was still there. She didn't drop it, but she should return it to the server when she has the chance.

* * *

Macie returned the finger to the server shortly after her session with Ally finished, as that was the brief time she had to return it while Ally was getting ready to leave. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious of the fact that the server had his finger missing and get called on by the ZCU and be exposed for his race, so Macie placed it near where he was working.

Luckily he managed to soon find his finger and quickly reattach it while nobody was looking as the girls were leaving Third Street. Although Macie won't be sure if it will fall off again, she was at least cheerful that she gave someone like him some more time to have a stable life before someone does unfortunately find out.

He was nice at least and looked as though he wanted to have a simple life, just like what Branson wanted. Once they were back at the suburbia area of Lexington, Macie and Ally soon left to they're own houses, with both girls promising to see each other tomorrow night for a sleepover they have planned.

Macie started to speed walk back to her home. The session slightly improved her mood compared to how she was feeling today after snapping at Aurelia. She soon returned home and took a deep breath, another session with Ally has finally ended, now to go back to her family life.

But when Macie entered the front door of her home, she was surprised to see that her family was quickly packing up they're suitcases for something. Confused she quickly called out to her father who had almost finished packing up a suitcase he was taken to someone.

"Dad, what's going on, where's everyone going?" Macie was confused as Giovanni looked back at his daughter.

"Macie, thank god you're back. Get packing, we need to go to Cottenleigh." He turned back towards his suitcase. "It's your...It's Victoria...She...Passed away this morning." He revealed to Macie, who stared back in shock, over the tragedy that had suddenly befallen her family.

"What...Grandmas!?"


	3. The Zombie Sighting Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zombie is sighted at Cottenleigh, while Orien meets with someone strange while preparing for the arrival of the Land/Gudino Family. Macie remembers back to when she first met Branson.

_Macie Land (Past)_

Middle school, it was Macie's first day today, and while she may look happy and excited to be going to a school that was bigger then her elementary school, deep down, she was just a boiling pot of anxiety that was ready to burst in the drop of the hat. When Macie first entered the school that day, the first thing she did was to look for Ally.

Macie, was Ally's only friend at Elementary School, nobody would want to go near Macie. Macie thought that everyone in her class was just waiting for Macie herself to introduce herself to them, although she had tried, a few times to greet her classmates, it doesn't always turn out that well. She often backs out at the last minute.

But Ally, unlike her other classmates, came up to her instead and introduced herself to Macie. She felt relieved to have someone finally talk to her at Elementary School. Someone that she got along with as well, someone she could talk too when she has one of her dismal days, as she's afraid to go to a teacher.

But Ally was there to lend a ear.

Macie felt as though being around Ally made her safe. Her home was also safe, when Aurelia was busy not...Hitting her for something minor.

Which is why it frightens Macie when she discovered that her and Ally will be in separate classes for the first year of middle school, but Macie kept on a happy face, for Ally and her parent's sake. Giovanni and Bree thought that Macie was going to have a great first day at her new school, and she didn't want to disappoint her parents, if she came home, looking somber as always.

As Macie was about to head to her new class, Ally noticed the cracks behind Macie's smile. "Hey, Marcy." Ally tapped on Macie's shoulder just as she was about to walk towards her new classroom. She turned to Ally, wondering what was wrong.

"Hmm?" She muttered to let Ally know that she got her attention.

"Are you sure, your alright. I can tell that you're feeling sad." Ally questioned Macie, causing her fake smile to break in worry.

"What!? I'm not..." Macie twiddled her hands. "How did you know?" She raised her brow as Ally revealed how she knew that Macie was feeling down.

"Your doing you're fake happy face that you always do." She looked down, continuing. "And your twiddling you're hands. You only do that when your scared." She pointed at Macie's hands.

But she controlled them and sighed. "I'm fine Ally. I'm just, a little worried since it's the first day of Middle School, and were a little, adultish now that were at a slightly bigger school then our last one." Macie slightly revealed her worries as she sighed.

"I'm worried that I might not be able to make anymore friend's other then you, and that I would be seen as a loner type of person in my new class now that your not in it." She finished as Ally smirked.

"Marcy, don't worry, it's not going to be like our last class. Someone will come up to you and introduce themselves to you, a lot of people will. Eventually, you will go up to someone and introduce yourself to them." Ally reassured Macie as she beamed. "And who knows, maybe that boy or girl who you will introduce yourself too might be your future date." She teased as the two girls snickered before Macie began to speed walk towards her classroom.

"I'll see you at recess!" She waved goodbye to Ally, who waved back before going to her new classroom. Macie soon arrived at the door to her classroom, which had one of those stickers showing children in different colours holding hands around the earth.

Since the discovery of zombies and shapeshifters, they were two more stickers that had two of the children being drawn as lime green and raven purple respectfully which were the signature colours for both races. One sticker had both, but the other only just had the shapeshifter colour included and not the zombie one.

But this one didn't have it, it was just the regular sticker, and it looked recently bought too. Macie rolled her eyes, annoyed at the lack of representation for shapeshifters and especially zombies.

"Oh...Are you going to go in first?"

Macie slowly turned towards the voice of what sounded like a shy boy.

The boy was wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts, he was also holding a lunch box with a duck in the middle of it. He looked away when he noticed that Macie was looking at her. "S-Sorry, i'm worried when looking at people sometimes." He apologised as he scratched his shirt...A few times, as if his stomach was itchy.

"Oh, you can go ahead. I'll go in after you." Macie moved back and allowed the boy to enter the classroom, as he did. He slightly smiled.

"T-Thanks." He stuttered as he walked into the classroom with Macie following. The girl feeling slightly proud of herself for her act of kindness, unfortunately it did not pay off when class actually started.

After the Teacher had introduced herself, she had suggested doing the work for the first lesson in pairs of two so the students can know more of they're classmates better. Unfortunately, when students began to look for classmates to pair up with, Macie quickly found that she was one of the few student's who didn't have a partner.

No matter how many people she asked, or tried too, all of the students she would ask would already have a partner.

Except for one.

The boy that she met outside the classroom. He also didn't have a partner as he looked around. When he realised that all of his classmates had a partner, he raised his hand towards the Teacher.

"Miss, I uh, don't have a partner." He told.

But Macie slowly raised her hand around the same time. "I can be his partner, I don't have one either." She offered, the Teacher allowed it and the lesson soon began. To Macie's relief the first lesson was English and the class was going to start reading a book about a vampire.

Macie was surprised that they were going to read a book with a monster as a central character in a middle school, but she gritted her teeth when the vampire book was revealed.

Bram Stoker's Dracula, she didn't like vampires in general and the boy didn't seem to like it as well. He looked bored out of his mind when the book was revealed. Each copy of the book was given to a student in the class as the Teacher told them to read the prologue, and then talk to there partner about it.

Macie and the boy began to read the book, as they did, Macie slowly turned towards the boy and coughed to get his attention, which worked, as the boy lowered his book and looked at Macie. "Oh, are you ok?" The boy inquired as Macie nodded.

"So, uhh, what do you think of this book so far?" He inquired, having just finished reading the prologue. He closed the book and turned to Macie, wanting for her answer. Macie did the same, having just finished reading it and scratched her head.

"It's alright I guess, but just wait until Dracula comes and ruins Mina and John's life with his boredom." Macie teased as the boy somewhat smiled.

"Oh, are you not a fan of Dracula?" He wondered as Macie nodded.

"Yeah, I don't like vampire's in general actually. I just think that they're used too much nowadays." Macie spoke of her opinion regarding vampires.

"I think they're alright. My younger brother get's scared of them very easily. We watched a Dracula movie the other day actually and it scared him, but me and my older brother were there to reassure him that it was alright." The boy began to talk about his family.

"That's so cute, you must really care for your brother, but uhh." Macie began to look somber. "I'm sorry for uhh, saying that vampires are bad." She apologised, confusing the boy.

"You don't have to say sorry for that, I think your alright. You're also kind since you let me go in first back outside of class, even if I was a bit rude." He rubbed his arm sadly but Macie looked back up to him.

"You weren't rude, you asked politely." She reassured the boy, as he smiled.

"I'm Branson by the way." He introduced himself. Macie began to smile again, happy that she made a friend in class already.

And unknown to her, this would be the day that she would meet this important person in her life, one that she would care about up until the faithful day...At Belleau Woods.

"Macie, Macie Land, but you can call me Marcy."

"Marcy, I always love that name. My mom joked that she would of called me that if I was born a girl." He revealed as the two began to laugh.

And begun there friendship.

* * *

_Present Day_

Rodger hated summer, if his alarm clock on his phone didn't wake him up, then the sun light reflecting from his face would. He groaned in annoyance over the sun as he leaned upwards and scratched his back, wearing only nothing but his shorts and a blue sweater after spending the night before drunk and listening to music in his bed.

That's what he often does when he has a day off, and unfortunately for him, today was not a day off. The hangover he had quickly hit him in full force. He clutched his stomach, managing to keep it in, he didn't want to arrive at the office today and then suddenly vomit.

Anthony wouldn't like that.

He sat up, yawning, the alarm that he can barely hear with his right ear ringing on his phone, but to him it was more quiet. He stood up, removing the ear plug from his left ear as he turned off his phone, at least he turned off the music before heading to bed last night.

Or else his phone would of been in low battery.

Rodger Wickman opened a drawer beside him and put in his ear plug, allowing him to hear on his right now, as he played with his orange hair. _"Uggh, I hate work."_ He lamented in his mind.

He hated his job, not only because he had to get up, he had to work in an office all day unless he get's a report, which he hopes he doesn't.

But if he does get a report, then his day to him, will become depressing, unlike Rodger's personality. He would like to have more sunnier days rather then gloomy days, ironic given his hatred for summer and it's sun that appears more often then in other seasons.

Rodger looked at his vodka bottle, there was half left. He'll have some later when he get's home and if his headache was gone, right now, he should prepare for work, since he was getting tired despite waking up.

He needed to put on his glamour make up too, to keep people from seeing the noticeable features that he has.

* * *

After getting dressed, Rodger arrived on time as usual to his workplace wearing his brown suit as it was the required colour to wear. Rodger never really liked brown, it was a disgusting colour and to work in a place that has brown everywhere makes him cringe.

He cringes as he enters the office everyday. It was also hard to wear the suit that was provided on him when he's not doing outside work. His tie that he wears is always messed up, but he didn't care, unlike one of his co workers.

"You messed up your tie again?" Said a man sitting at a cubicle near to Rodger. He lazily turned to the man with grey hair. The man has been in this job for decades, yet of all the things that he does, him getting annoyed with Rodger's tie is the oddest thing he gets mad at.

"Hey Hamza, like how I done my tie. I know it's missed up, but I tried to go to an approach where it's smaller then regular ties in the office and so nobody will notice." Rodger showed his co worker, Hamza Ayres his new tie style who groaned.

"We don't have ties done in your style Wickman, there worn in a professional manor. Even clip on's are better then you're botched attempt at doing a tie." Hamza pointed out the errors Rodger has done with his tie.

"You've been drinking or trying to pick up women again?" Hamza raised his brow, but Rodger shrugged.

"Women and men." Rodger twirled.

"And yes, i've been drinking, as you can tell from my breath, because of my failed attempts at trying to pick up someone last night. A cold bottle of vodka can really help you sleep at night." Rodger gave some solid advice to Hamza.

Who rolled his eyes.

"I don't drink anymore Wickman. My doctors told me it wasn't good, for my state, especially when I go hunting down those disgusting..." Hamza cursed about his hatred of who he hunts...zombies. Rodger cringed with each insult he gave to the zombies.

Rodger works at the ZCU, he often goes out hunting with Hamza for reported zombies. Hamza often...Does the killing blow while Rodger snoops them out. He was called the best snooper in Wichita, while Hamza got the title of best killer, a thing that Rodger hates doing.

He hates, being on the lookout for zombies, knowing that they would try there best to hide from people like the ZCU. Try as they might, thanks to Rodger and his gifted sense of smell, they would always be found.

And Hamza would always punish them in the end...A thing he enjoys a lot.

Another reason why Rodger drinks himself to sleep sometimes, yet...Rodger doesn't want to quit. He can't quit the ZCU, not until he finishes a job that he has to do here. It was the reason why he worked hard to get the position that he has, even if comes with the _benefit_...Of seeing people who don't deserve to suffer, suffer. Rodger looked down at his hands, they were tense, but he kept them under control. No zombies have been reported yet today, which was a good thing, he liked working at an office job, even if the cubicles here were gloomy rather then the bright outdoors of summer.

Then again, being in a place like this was actually helping Rodger regarding his hangover, his headache was gone.

"Heey, any sightings yet?" Called the sly voice of another hunter that knows Rodger and Hamza. The two turned towards the man, upon seeing him, Rodger slightly lowered his head in shyness and a little bit of sweat moved down the side of his face.

Anthony Weldon, another professional hunter in the office, well the second best, yet he's been trying really hard recently to get past Hamza in the ranks and become better then him. Hamza knew it too, yet despite this competition the two had, they were friendly with each other. And Anthony was more friendly to Rodger then Hamza was to him. Rodger was very close with Anthony, often coming with him on some hunts and even helping him a few times when a few ferals jumped on him and tried to take a bite out of his face. Rodger simply pushed them off so him and Anthony had time to get away from the ferals.

But it was enough to have Anthony be thankful of Rodger for saving his life. When Rodger was around Anthony, Rodger would feel, somewhat shy and often blushes when talking to Anthony.

Rodger couldn't help act this way, Anthony cared for him. He was nice, hell sometimes they would go out to drink together.

It was nice, being around Anthony, it makes Rodger sometimes forget that he was in a horrible job and more like he was hanging around with someone...That he wants to be with if he has a chance.

Anthony was good looking too. What with his nice brown eyes, his slightly messy black hair and his good looking physic too. Rodger had to try his best to look away from looking at the rest of Anthony's body, as he felt his hands touch his stomach. When he looked down, he saw that Anthony was only fixing his tie so it look more like his and Hamza's. "You should let me fix your tie often Rodger. if you can't do them yourself." Anthony teased as Rodger laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, i'm shit at doing my ties, but I don't want to waste precious minutes of you're day doing a mundane task, when you can be doing better things like looking at zombie reports." Rodger looked back at his computer as Anthony finished fixing Rodger's tie. "Speaking of which, we have nothing to report so far." He slowly looked back, smiling. "T-hanks, for the tie." He looked down at it. "It looks...Like a tie." He and Anthony snickered, while Hamza shrugged, drinking his morning coffee.

"I haven't got anything either you know. But you Weldan." Hamza got Rodger and Anthony's attention, the two turned towards the older man.

"May you perhaps, have a report of a zombie that you might want to tell us?" Hamza sipped his coffee. "Because if so, then why are you here talking to Wickman here unless you wish to hunt a zombie with the two of us...Like old times?" He raised his brow.

Hamza missed the times when he would often hunt with Rodger and Anthony since hunting down zombies was more easier and makes him feel more human to be around two people that can keep him on a leash. Hamza tends to go...Out of control when dealing with zombie's sometimes, without Rodger or Anthony in his presence, Hamza may very well go off the deep end.

But, he's here, even if he does treat Rodger like crap sometimes. He is good at something...Preventing Hamza from snapping like a twig, even if he and Anthony do act like pests now and again like what they're doing now. The three don't hunt zombies together anymore, not since Anthony decided to go solo with his job, just so he can be the better hunter then Hamza, now it's just him and Rodger doing hunts now, and sometimes Anthony would be his partner instead of Rodger.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I want to talk to you guys about something me and the team at the other side of the office were talking about." Anthony revealed, holding out a file.

Rodger got a closer look and was surprised by the name of the zombie on it as Anthony threw it on Rodger's desk. Hamza got up and walked towards the file in question.

Even he was surprised by the name.

_Cain_

"Wait, thee Cain? Someone saw him?" Rodger looked back up at Anthony as Hamza turned towards him.

"This has got to be a joke." Hamza sipped his coffee in annoyance. He and Rodger can't deal with these false reports of the Cain killer anymore.

But Rodger and everyone else at this fort always listens to these reports anyway, and he couldn't blame them. Cain is the most sought after zombie that every hunter want's to capture. Ever since his appearance following the deaths of the Adam and Eve killers, he's been killing ZCU hunters and zombies for some strange reason, but then again, from what Hamza has heard, all of Cain's victims at least deserved in at some way or another.

The ZCU Hunters that he killed were said to be going off the deep end, and the zombie victims that he claimed were said to be some serious sadists similar to how the Adam and Eve killers act. There were many copycats of those two killers, yet Cain is the most popular of them. He's so uncatchable that nobody knows if he's even real, or some sort of myth and the victims just have to be killed by someone posing as Cain.

But either way, Hamza didn't care, and neither did Anthony, for some reason, which is what Rodger wanted to know.

"What gives? Why are you giving this report to us. Aren't you actively tracking down Cain?" Rodger wondered as he began to read the folder.

"I don't see the use in catching something that's not even real." Hamza sat back down at the desk as Anthony shrugged.

"Because unlike the last few reports we got of a Cain sighting, this one sounds very fake to me." Anthony crossed his arms as Rodger continued to read the case file.

And was surprised to find out the location of the sighting. "Cottenleigh? That town that Victoria Land lives in?" Rodger looked back up at Anthony.

"Used to, she passed away this morning." He revealed as Rodger gasped.

"Really?" He sounded shocked, not helped by Anthony nodding his head as Rodger looked down at the case file sadly. 

"That's sad, I hate to be in her family shoes." He put the folder back on the desk. "But why would he go to Cottenleigh of all places. Besides the fact that Victoria Land used to live there, there's nothing interesting there." Rodger put his hand by his chin to lean on it.

"I know right? That's why I didn't believe it. Study shows that crap happens in that town, no zombies are said to live in it...Well except for Cain, as if that's true." Anthony tapped the cubicle walls. "The case file was also reported almost a year ago, it was my fault for not seeing it until now, but my point still stands, the only murders that have been reported in Cottenleigh were done by something else, not by a single person like Cain." Anthony briefly scratched his neck, while Rodger thought about Cottenleigh.

There was something about the name of the town, that irked him for some reason, as if there's more to this report then the other false reports of Cain.

Like...This was the one sighting that's actually true.

But then he realised Anthony mentioned that there was a murder that happened in Cottenleigh, causing him to focus back on Anthony again. "Murders? like what?" He wondered as Anthony told him.

"Oh, theirs said to be a couple of murders done by a human cult called the Changelings. The police in Cottenleigh are the ones investigating it." He turned. "No zombies in the cult, if there was, I would of been in that town by now trying my damn best to have them brought back here." He began to walk away as Rodger spoke of a short.

"Oh."

"Say, Rodger." Anthony stopped by the entrance of the cubicle just as Rodger was going to get back to work for the day, but he turned back.

"Yes?" He sounded joyous to Anthony, who turned, grateful to see his friend looking bright as always. It always makes Anthony to see Rodger being bright like he always is, which is what makes him worried.

"Be careful, if you're going on a hunt later today, or if you decide to go investigate Cottenleigh. I would hate to see one of us injured on the job, along you with Hamza." Anthony slightly looked at Hamza.

"Meh." Hamza continued his work, on the outside. He didn't care, but on the inside, he does, care for the well being of Anthony and Rodger, they are his chains of sanity.

"I...Don't want anything bad to happen to you too Anthony. You're awesome out there." Rodger spoke back, Anthony smirked.

"Me? I'm talking to a pro right now." He referred to Rodger as he walked out of the cubicle to get back to work, as did Rodger, blushing slightly.

As Rodger got ready to do some office work, he looked back once more of the Cain report...And thought about it for a few seconds.

But then decided to get back to work, still feeling odd about the report in question.

* * *

Orien's day was getting busier by the hour, not helped by the fact that Victoria's husband was still in his study. He had to go and get food for the week as well as food for the Land/Gudino family members that will come for the funeral, if they are coming that is. Shortly after leaving the morgue, Orien made his way to the local convenience store, but as he did, he looked at the entrance in front of him.

He...Didn't want to socialise with anyone in a place like this today. He often attracts people when he comes here, sometimes people like Joelle, and sometimes people like _her._

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. _"Don't...Mess up."_ Was what he told himself, in his mind, as the doors to the store opened and he walked in to get the things he need. As he began shopping, Orien looked at each person that walked past him, some stared at him, some didn't, but he felt a bit of relief from himself when he was in an empty aisle.

Nobody was here, nobody to talk too.

So...Why did that relief vanish from Orien the moment he thought about it?

He briefly stopped when he heard a large crash from a few aisles away. Someone must of dropped something, he felt a bit tense, and almost...Prepared for what danger was in the store, but stopped himself as he continued shopping, and as he did, he tried to reach for some reason.

Orien moved his arms upwards as high as he can so he can grab the cereal, but his sleeve began to unroll as he grabbed hold of the cereal, causing him to gasp as one of his scars started to show, causing him to drop the cereal so he can cover it.

Once he did he heard the cereal quickly fall on the floor and looked down. He briefly played with his hair to calm himself before leaning down to get the cereal, not noticing someone that had walked by the aisle coming over to grab the cereal for him.

By the time he noticed... _She_ had touched his hand.

"Oh my, mind if I get that for you Orien dearest?"

Orien wanted to groan, but she would probably not take it that well. He snatched the cereal away from the woman before she could grab it and put it in the basket that he had, before looking at the woman. "What Selina." Orien looked away at the mere presence of Selina Barrows, a person that acts the polar opposite of Orien.

"Oh, I was just getting some fruit and peas when I saw you walking into the store just now." She reached out for Orien's shoulder.

Only for the boy to move away from her.

"Don't you have to meet up with Joelle or something?" Orien was in no mood for Selina. He hated the shiny white dresses that she often wears, along with her red high heels that sometimes have glitter or a spell that makes it sparkle sometimes, and her hats, she often wears the oddest hats, even in doors. The hat she was wearing today was annoying for Orien to look at.

And hard to describe, even Orien doesn't know what it was, on top of Selina's long blonde head. "Oh Joelle?" Selina diverted to another topic, still cheerful opposed to Orien's current demeanor. "She's doing fine, in fact I saw her entering this store this morning." Selina often had a close relationship with Joelle, apparently she was also the nurse at the school that Selina goes too.

Then again Agapi High was the only high school in this town. Since it's summer break it means Orien sees Selina more often and has to deal with her petty ramblings and her sickening sweet attitude, which he's not dealing with today.

He started to walk away as Selina began to talk about the sky for some reason, but then she noticed that Orien was walking away from her. "Orien, wait." She reached her hand out for Orien.

Only for him to quickly grab it, as he was on alert for anything...Reaching out to him.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me." Orien warned, surprising Selina. "In case you haven't noticed, Victoria has died today. I'm surprised you're not mourning like half the time, you often had private language lessons for her." Orien continued as Selina looked on in stunned silence.

"You lose a lot of people around you Selina, why are you never sad when they die!?" His voice grew louder, drawing attention of numerous people in the store, which Orien had noticed, while Selina still continued to stare at him, in silence.

He let go, turned and walked away from Selina.

But before he did, he briefly stopped, and glared at Selina. "Don't talk to me, every time you talk it grates my ears." He continued to walk away from Selina as he continued to shop. He already has enough things on his plate to worry about and he couldn't deal with Selina's crap anymore.

Selina...Looked down at her hands.

She felt...Anger from within her.

"No..." She tapped her forehead, looking joyous once more. She understood that Orien needed some alone time, after all, her friends needed alone time, her parents too, and even Miss Victoria and Miss Bartle.

Too bad...Victoria was gone now, yet strangely, Selina seemed unphased with the woman that she had gotten to known for the past few years thanks to her being fluent in quechua.

She never understood someone like Orien, and she's not going to give up. She might as well just leave and try again another time, besides, she's on a tight schedule today, and she has to meet up with her friend's anyway.

Selina turned and skipped out of the store, no longer in the mood to have fruit & peas.

She wanted to eat something else tonight!

* * *

Macie was told, upon learning of Victoria's death to wait in the living room so Giovanni and Bree can tell her more about what had happened while she was at Third Street. They soon entered the room, with Bree wearing a more normal wear then the robes that she was in this morning.

"How are you feeling?" Giovanni questioned his daughter as him and Bree sat down on a seat over from Macie.

"Confused, at best...But I am sad over Grandma's passing." Macie placed her hands by her lap, as if she had to lose another person, even if Macie didn't know Victoria that much. "I'm surprised were even talking about Grandma Victoria. The only things we know about her were the ribbons she gave me and the news reports about her protests." She then crossed her arms.

Giovanni sighed. "Your father's relationship with his mother was strained Macie, mostly because of some actions that we don't want to talk about." Bree explained the reason for Victoria's lack of presence in this house.

Aurelia and Luciano soon entered the room. "Mom, dad!" Luciano cheerfully shouted to his parents, who turned towards him, donning fake happy smiles for there youngest child.

"Yes Luciano?" Giovanni questioned as Aurelia lazily pointed to the stairs.

"We almost finished packing our shiz. When are we going to Cottenleigh?" She wondered as Giovanni quickly snapped back.

"First thing tomorrow morning, I want everyone in the car." He looked back at Macie. "I'm just telling Macie about what happened." He calmed himself down as Bree patted him on the back.

Luciano walked back upstairs while Aurelia gave one glare to Macie. She knew what it was, it was Aurelia's "Ignoring you for one week" glare because of the fight they had earlier that day. Aurelia soon left the room to finish packing.

"I'm shocked, I just..." Macie grimaced as Giovanni and Bree looked back at Macie.

"What?" Giovanni wondered, but Macie didn't bother explaining. She didn't want to cause issue with her parents, blaming them for preventing her from talking to Victoria for years. Giovanni probably had reasons with why his relationship with his mother was strained.

It probably has something to do with his father, as Giovanni hates talking about him more then he hates talking to Victoria. Macie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood up.

"It's...Nothing, i'll go and start packing. I'm sorry dad...About...Victoria." Macie walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room to find a suitcase she can use to get her things. Normally these days one can just conjure up a suitcase using normal magic, yet Macie would prefer a pre-made one.

She felt...Angry yet mournful, and strangely reassured. Maybe this trip to Cottenleigh will help her, even if they are going because of a family member who passed away, but maybe this emergency visit can help Macie...Relax after what happened the month before.

And maybe this is a chance for her to find out more about her now late grandma that she could ever have known, still she felt disappointed in herself that she has to skip out on something she had planned with Ally tomorrow night.

But she's sure that Ally will understand when she calls her. Right now, she should focus on helping her family, particularly her father after this tragic event in the best way possible. 


	4. The Roadtrip Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Land's, Rodger & Hamza start they're road trip, while Macie introduces Ally to Branson.

_Macie Land (Past)_

Macie was surprised that it was lunch already, seeing as how she was enjoying the first half of her first day in Middle School so far, especially since she did most of the work that she had with her new friend Branson. She wondered if it was going to continue after lunch as well? Until then, she had something to do first before having lunch with Branson. "You made a new friend? That's great Marcy!" Ally was excited to hear that Macie had met met someone as Macie was leading Ally across the lunch room to where her and Branson were sitting at.

"Yeah, and I want you to meet him, that way we can hang out together sometimes when you're not busy." Macie thought to Ally, who didn't say anything, only a slight groan of worry over what Macie had said as the two arrived at the table, where Branson was preparing to have his lunch, he soon noticed the girls.

"Oh Marcy, you're back." He smiled at Macie before looking at Ally, who waved to the boy joyfully. "And you must be Ally." Branson guessed as she nodded.

"Yup, Marcy's friend since diapers." She joked as the three laughed.

"Well we met on our first play date actually, which was actually around a year after I was born. Ally was a year older then me." Macie explained before sitting beside Branson as Ally quickly joined the two. The girls soon took out there lunch. As the trio continued to eat and talk about what they were interested in, Macie felt relief in herself knowing that she felt happy for the first time in awhile. She hasn't thought of anything that would make her sad or have feelings that both Ally and Branson would abandon her.

Ally would never abandoned her, in fact, she said that word for word one time a few months ago. While she had only met Branson today, he had already shown the warmth feelings of a friend already and it appears that he doesn't want to lose anyone he befriends either. At least, there was a hint of despair and worrying feeling that crept up suddenly from within Macie, but she managed to block it, and prevent it from...Filling her mind with bleak thoughts.

As the minutes went by, Ally was the first of the trio to finish eating lunch, and once she did, she quickly packed everything up. "That was a great lunch you two, really, I like that lambs are you're favourite animals Branson, there mine as well!" Ally smiled to Branson, as he nodded.

"Yeah, my family used to have a lamb...Only, not anymore." He filled the space with a bit of awkwardness, before Macie quickly changed the subject slightly from dead pets to alive pets.

"My cousin Poppy has a few dogs walking around her house, however there always in the mood to hump anything that crosses they're way." Macie talked about the pets as the trio began to laugh. "Say, Ally, where are you going?" She raised her brow, noticing that Ally was preparing to go somewhere.

"Oh, i'm going to meet up with a few of my classmates. They want me to hang out with them." Ally explained as Macie slightly grimaced, but not to the point that Ally will notice.

But Branson did.

"Oh, alright, see you after school then." Macie waved goodbye to Ally as she began to walk away from Macie and Branson and into the open crowd of other children in the cafeteria. 

"Alright, bye Marcy, and it's nice meeting you Branson. I hope we can hang out some more together soon!" Ally waved goodbye before walking away, leaving Macie and Branson alone together once more.

"Umm, goodbye." Branson waved goodbye to Ally before focusing back on Macie. "Hey...Marcy right?" Branson called to his classmate, who soon turned, her face looking neutral. "Are you alright?" He wondered as Macie realised that he saw her looking sad over Ally leaving.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. It's just..." Macie's worrying thoughts began to overwhelm her. "I'm starting to get those weird thoughts. Do you get a feeling that your friends will just...Forget about you when they find a new group of friend's?" Macie questioned Branson who looked away.

And bit into his meat sandwich.

"I uhh..." He spoke once he finished swallowing. "Had that situation once when I was little." He put the sandwich down. "I don't like to talk about it to be honest." Now Branson was getting sad, which made Macie feel bad.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Macie apologised, Branson was confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He questioned Macie as she played with her hair.

"For making this awkward...I tend to worry if I have something negative said to me because it makes me worried that person will hate me now." Macie revealed, before she gulped. "Now saying it out loud, it makes it sounds like i'm guilt tripping you and it's making me feel bad even more." She wiped a sweat off her hair.

But Branson smiled.

"Marcy, it's alright. I'm not going to just up and abandoned you after saying one bad thing about you. If i'm going to say anything bad at all." Branson reassured Macie, who bit into her sandwich as she looked back at Branson. "Your interesting to be around, you and Ally, and don't worry." He continued. "Ally isn't going to abandon you and neither will me." He finished, as Macie smirked.

"T-hanks, it's great to hang out with something that makes you feel...Comfortable to be with." Macie referred to Branson, she would of referred to Ally too if she was still here. Branson was happy by this.

"Yeah...It's been awhile...Since I had a friend to be with. I'm grateful that were in the same class Marcy." Branson nodded, as did Macie.

"Me too."

* * *

_Present Day_

Macie looked at her contacts list, mostly at Ally's name as she contemplated weather or not to call her, while sitting in the back of her family's car, waiting for the rest of her family to join her. They were currently busy helping Aurelia put her suitcase at the back of the car, it appears that she managed to put in a lot of stuff in her suitcase. "For fuck sake Aurelia!" Giovanni shouted. "Why the fuck did you pack a lot of stuff. Were only going to be gone for two weeks!?" Followed by arguing from the two of them as Macie took a deep breath.

Knowing that Ally will understand why she can't come to the sleepover tonight, she pressed the call button and put her phone by her ear.

"Ok Macie, you can do this." Ally will be alright...Things were going to be alright.

She pressed Ally's contact number and waited for her to pick up. Usually Ally would be awake by now since she often wakes up as early as seven, and it was almost eight, fortunately Ally did pick up the phone. "Hello, Marcy?" Ally yawned, it appears that she just woke up.

"Ally, hey, it's me." Macie started to speak. "I...Can't come to the sleepover tonight, something came up and me and my family needs to go to Cottenleigh." She quickly revealed to Ally. If she revealed it as quickly as she could then she would just get it out of the way, which appeared to have surprised Ally.

"Cottenleigh!? Wait, why are you going there, that's like very far from Lexington. Is it related to your grandmother?" Ally questioned, it seems that word of Victoria's death had gotten passed around the country that fast. Macie wasn't that surprised that Ally had known about her death.

"Yes, it is. I guess you know about her death?" Macie scratched the side of her cheek, as she heard a sigh coming from her phone.

"I...Looked up to Victoria a lot. Your grandmother was certainly a great figure Marcy, people talked about her positively everywhere." Ally was right, Macie did hear a few news reports of Victoria, but it was often claims of what a great protester she was and not on what she did at the protests. She often wanted to look up more information on her grandmother whenever she could, like when she needed to do reports on famous figures of this generation or on family members, however whenever Victoria was on her mind...

Something would always distract her from continuing that objective and she would end up forgetting to do her research on Victoria, or do an essay on someone else instead.

"Yeah, i'm sure my grandmother lived a happy life..." Macie lied, while she knew that Victoria had some peaceful final years, she hadn't fixed her relationship with her father or her aunts and uncles. It saddens Macie to think that Victoria had died with the knowledge that most of her children had hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. She would never do that to her parents no matter how mad she would get at them sometimes.

Aurelia? She wasn't sure, she never really talks positively about her family a lot, Luciano would.

"I understand, we can have our sleepover another time." Ally reassured Macie. "Family comes first. Just have a safe time at Cottenleigh...Alright?" Ally hoped that whatever Macie and her family were going to do related to Victoria's death, weather to comfort they're extended family or host the funeral. She hopes that the trip would go well for her best friend.

"Of course...Hey, is it alright...If I call you if I have anything to talk about, like venting some things. We'll most likely be in Cottenleigh for two weeks according to my dad." Macie asked as Ally answered back.

"Of course, call me anytime something is wrong, i'm always listening to you Marcy, just have a good trip, hope it will help!" Ally finished as Macie smiled and looked out her window, the sun was already shining and it was very hot in the family car, Macie was starting to get sick from sun stroke because the car hasn't moved yet. 

"I hope so too, seeya." Macie finished her call to Ally by hanging up. She whistled in relief over the fact that the phone call had went...As well as she expected. She hates it when worries over a simple task sometimes, it was frustrating for her to think about such negative outcomes to something like cancelling an event that your going to do with you're best friend.

But she was happy that Ally understood why she couldn't come, now to focus back on her main task for her trip.

"Just get in the car. We haven't started the trip yet and already your a pain in my fucking neck. UGH, I can't deal with this Aurelia, after what happened!" Giovanni sounded like he was almost in tears of frustration giving his latest fight with Aurelia.

Who entered the car along with Luciano, who was trying to be happy for the sake of his family. "Fuck off." Aurelia held her index towards Giovanni as she entered the car soon after. After putting on Luciano's seat belt as it was on her said, Aurelia gave one simple glare to Macie, who was confused as to why she was giving her such a glare.

"What---You know what you fu---No what, save it Aurelia, i'm not dealing with your crap today." Macie stopped Aurelia, which surprisingly worked. Aurelia remained quiet as Giovanni and Bree soon entered the car, the former started up the car, feeling slightly tense.

Only for Bree to grab his tense arm and stop it. "Gio." The two looked at each other. Macie was the only person in the back seat who was watching, as Aurelia had already put her earphones on and listened to her music, with Luciano listening with her. "It's going to be ok." She reassured her husband, who took a deep breath. It's not the fact that Victoria was...Gone, it was the fact...That his siblings will most likely be there to help plan the funeral. And Giovanni hasn't gotten along well with his siblings. The relationships were as worse as his relationship with his now late mother.

"Yes...It will be." He looked at Bree, the two smiled as Macie reached for her father's shoulder.

"It will be alright dad, were going to support you. The next two weeks will be alright for everyone." Macie reassured her father, who sighed heavily.

"Yes, your right, let's just, start this road trip already." Giovanni reached for his keys and started up the car. Macie was the only one to give one last look at the family home before the road trip had begun.

As the car drove off from the driveway and into the streets that the family had lived in, Macie felt a sense of uneasiness as the five left the house...

It was almost as if that this would be the last time that she would see her house for a long time.

Never the less, she took out her phone again and began to listen to music as the road trip began. Macie looked out the window and fell asleep a few times during the long car ride. Occasionally the family would stop to take breaks, go to the bathroom or have a quick bite to eat at a fast food restaurant when they ran out of food for the journey, or to simply fill up on gas and eat while waiting for it to be filled up with the food that they got or bought during the journey.

The ride was also filled with mundane conversations not related to Victoria. Macie did want to ask questions related to Victoria during the car ride but with the cheerful moods that the rest of her family were now in following the start of the road trip. She had decided to leave those questions in the air until they have gotten to Cottenleigh, Giovanni and Aurelia were also talking again despite the argument that they had earlier that day.

But after an entire day travelling on the road...The Land's would soon arrive at Cottenleigh.

When Macie woke up after taken her fifth nap of the trip. She would find that other then Giovanni, everyone else was still asleep as the car got near Cottenleigh. She rubbed her eyes lazily and yawned, which got Giovanni's attention. "Oh Marcy honey, are you awake?" Giovanni called from the back of the car.

"Yeah dad...Is this Cottenleigh?" She looked outside and saw that they had just drive past a sign that welcomed visitors to the town.

As they did, Giovanni took the liberty to ignore what it said at the bottom of the sign, while Macie had managed to look at it.

 _Once owned by Victoria Land_ Was crossed out, which appeared to make Giovanni angry. "Yeah were here." He said in a tone that was of anger as the car drove into the town and Macie began to see the numerous buildings that the town had.

A small cafe, a library and even a large high school with dorms as the car drove by buildings that had apartments with citizens of Cottenleigh enjoying there day. They also passed by houses as well as the buildings began to be shown less and less and with trees replacing them as the Land's continued near there destination, which was just on top of a hill that they're now driving on.

As Macie turned, she looked up and saw Land Manor as the Lands drove up towards it, getting closer and closer to it with each passing second. Macie became curious to the building as the five drove closer and was surprised to see that someone as lively as Victoria once lived in a manor like this. It looked gloomy and gothic, it's as if the manor was in the shape of a monster who has yet to wake up.

Yet, there was a calm sense of, safety coming from it, despite Macie not feeling like she was in danger, not even as the family drove past the long vast trees of the forests near Land Manor. Macie turned towards the tree, seeing the deer, birds and even a few bears walking around and enjoying there habitats. She was surprised to see bears and had to make a note of herself on not to go to the forests that often so she doesn't run into them.

"What did you think of the quick sight of Cottenleigh? You seemed to be the most interested in coming here, other then me and your mother." Giovanni asked his daughter who quickly tried to come up with a response.

"Oh, uhh, Cottenleigh looks like a great town to live in Dad." Macie came up with a cajole response. "I can see why Grandma loved living here. I would love to live here too if I had the chance." Macie turned back to the woods.

"Why don't count your horses just yet, were only going to be here for two weeks...After...The Funeral, were going straight back to Lexington again." Giovanni warned Macie as to not get too used to a place like Cottenleigh.

As the car finally reached the destination of the Manor and parked next to a few other cars, which Giovanni soon recognised who they are and groaned in annoyance. Bree, Aurelia and Luciano began to wake up as well, Bree stretched her arms, while Aurelia yawned loudly, Luciano simply rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly as he looked around and saw Land Manor. "Oh...Are we here?" He sounded like he was still tired as Aurelia looked out to see the manor.

"That's the manor were going to stay in for two weeks? Looks like a place where a horror movie would take place in." Aurelia snarked, which Giovanni was having none of.

"Don't you start." He shot daggers at Aurelia as the family got out of the car to get there things.

Orien meanwhile was in his room, lying on his bed as the sunlight glared down at him, the guests having already arrived at the mansion and now the realisation of Victoria's death has hit him again. He was too worried about going downstairs and talk with all the members of Victoria's extended family, her children, and there children, yet he knew he had to go down soon once the last of the guests had arrived. Someone who lives here has to greet them, and her husband is still in his study, mourning the loss of the woman he loved.

_"Look at yourself...Wasting away like the decaying corpse you are, how disappointing that someone as strong as yourself is acting like this...And over someone that would taste...So delicious."_

Orien touched his head, moaning as if he was in pain as he stood up from his bed and looked out from the window, the last of the guests had arrived. He looked down at the family of five as they grabbed they're bags and luggage. "Careful with my bag, it has my laptop and everything else I need for college!" Aurelia pushed Macie slightly, causing her to almost drop the suitcase in shock while Giovanni and Bree were looking at the manor.

Orien groaned again, the funeral planning and the funeral itself was going to be long and annoying with guests like these, still, he should at least help them unlike when he didn't help the other guests with they're belongings. He ignored... _Him_ as he walked out of the room and outside the front of the manor, where the Land's were currently still looking at the manor, while Aurelia and Luciano were busy moving they're things into the manor. As Orien walked through the front door, he moved away as Aurelia tried to push him while letting them inside. "Move it you white haired creep." Aurelia told off Orien as she walked inside.

"I was going to you impatient woman." Orien muttered under his breath...Which Luciano heard, he looked down at the young boy. "Do you need something?" He snapped at Luciano who quickly ran into the manor without saying another word. he then moved towards Giovanni and Bree who were still looking at the manor, while Macie was busy getting her single suitcase out from the trunk of the car.

"This manors so big, there must be a dozen of bedrooms in here." Bree was in shock, while Giovanni grinned.

"Do you think she left this manor up in the will for one of us to get it?" He wondered selfishly as Bree gave off a simple laugh. 

"Gio, shush, we haven't even gotten to that part yet, we still need to plan everything with your siblings." She snickered as Orien approached them. They haven't noticed his presence, yet...Orien felt annoyed by there presence already, with them talking less of Victoria already, when he was near them and coughed to get they're attention. He wanted to tell them to fuck off.

But that wasn't in his heart, even if his heart lost a lot of it's muscle when he, became what he was today.

"Giovanni Land?" He called as Giovanni and Bree turned, the former waving his hand.

"I'm Giovanni yes." He introduced himself.

As did Bree.

She walked closer to Orien and held out her hand. "Bree Gudino, it's nice to meet you, are you and Victoria close?" She questioned Orien, who didn't shake her hand and instead looked at Giovanni. 

"The rest of your family are inside, do you need me to get anymore of your luggage?" Since Orien was outside now he might as well help a little bit, but Giovanni was already annoyed with his attitude.

"Only another suitcase that I have in my trunk." He pointed to his car as Orien walked towards it, while Giovanni and Bree finally walked towards the manors entrance. As Orien walked closer he could hear the backtalk that he was getting from the couple.

"That boy knows Victoria? He looks...Odd." Bree muttered under her breath.

"And a cunt by the sounds of it. He's going to be a barrel full of laughs to deal with." Giovanni grumbled as the two entered the manor.

Macie meanwhile grabbed her suitcase just as Orien arrived at the trunk and tried to reach for his suitcase, when she saw Orien, she was surprised by the colour of his hair, as she didn't really see people with white hair these days, or people that wear gloves, he wasn't even looking at her as he grabbed the other suitcase. Macie, wanting to help, reached for the suitcase herself.

"Oh here, you shouldn't waste your strength on that suitcase, I ca---But as soon as Macie touched Orien's hand, the boy quickly slapped it away from him and causing him to get into direct eye contact with Macie.

His face was not pleased.

"Don't touch me." He simply said as Macie rubbed her hand and caused her to snap back.

"Excuse me? I was only trying to help, that suitcase was heavy, you could of just politely said no." Macie scolded Orien as she closed the trunk of the car, while Orien put the suitcase by his shoulder and quickly turned away from Macie while she was talking.

"I can manage, instead of wasting time having people like you help me." He walked off, carrying the suitcase with ease.

"Hmph." Macie was already annoyed with Orien's attitude. Something tells her that she was not going to get along well with him during this trip.

Hopefully, he and Aurelia won't help hinder Macie's chances to help her father deal with Victoria's death or help her own mourning, never the less, Macie walked towards the manor, following Orien from behind...Where he promptly slammed the door into Macie's face, purely so he can annoy Macie and not have to talk to her for awhile, and it worked, Macie was annoyed as she face palmed.

 _"Well hes a nice person to be around."_ Macie thought sarcastically as she entered the manor soon after.

* * *

Rodger felt his throat tingling, and it wasn't the gallons of vodka that he just drunk...It was of worry as he looked down at his bed as he held his phone. He began to look at his contacts list and looked down at his bed once more...Which had items that were all lined up in a row, which Rodger was going to take with him to Cottenleigh, having quickly decided to take on the offer to go there to see if Cain really is hiding out in the town.

But before he goes, and put the guns, rifles, daggers and swords that were on his bed into the bags that he was bringing on this trip should he have to face Cain... _Willingly_ and not being able to convince him or her to turn themselves in. Hamza was also coming with him so this will very much end in bloodshed should they either have to face Cain, members of that Changeling cult or any other zombie that is hiding out in Cottenleigh, despite what Anthony has said otherwise.

Speaking of which, Rodger was looking at Anthony's contact and after a brief moment of hesitation, mostly, negative outcomes to him asking him to look after his plants while he was away, he took a deep breath and called Anthony.

He placed his phone by his ear and began to wait for a reply on the other line and after a few minutes of silence. Anthony responded. "Hello?" He was cheerful, but must of just woken up seeing as how he sounded a little tired, after a few seconds, Rodger spoke back.

"Uhh hi, Anthony." Rodger made his presence known. "Good morning." He turned and walked towards the window.

"Oh Rodger, morning to you too. Don't you think it's a little early for someone like you to be up during a day off?" Anthony questioned as the sound of him yawning was heard from the other side of the phone. Rodger blushed when he heard his yawning, but knew he had to get to the point soon, or else Hamza will start to get impatient, and will probably leave for Cottenleigh without him.

"So...Without delay." Rodger rubbed the back of his neck. "Canyoulookaftermyplantswhilei'mgone?" He quickly said, closing his eyes as he waited to hear what Anthony would say next.

He was preparing to apologise to him if he said no. "Sure ok, what, are you actually going to Cottenleigh?" Anthony wondered as Rodger slowly replied.

"I uhh, yeah, me and Hamza had decided to investigate the Cain report after all. We might as well make sure the town of Cottenleigh is safe from any zombies, especially from Cain." Rodger wanted to hold his breath, feeling awkward talking to Anthony...By himself, usually Hamza would be nearby when talking to Anthony which would make him somewhat calmer.

But he was not, it was one of those moments where Rodger was alone...With Anthony, like when they went to bars on some nights or when they visit each others apartments. Rodger in fact remembered accidentally leaving his keys in Anthony's apartment while he passed out drunk there once. "I have your key right?" Anthony wondered as Rodger smiled, remembering that he did.

"Heh, yeah, still remember dropping it in the couch while piss drunk." Rodger laughed, but Anthony didn't, which surprised Rodger, as Anthony always loved his jokes.

"Say, Rodger." Anthony sounded sincere.

"Yes?" Rodger replied.

"You and Hamza, come back safely, don't get hurt out there alright?" Anthony hoped, Rodger was surprised by Anthony's change of attitude, he wasn't sure what to say. "If you do run into Cain, then be careful. He or she is dangerous, promise me you'll be alright?" Anthony hoped that he wouldn't lose his closest ex-co-workers, like Rodger, he's probably only referring to Rodger after all since Hamza has more experience...Hurting others.

Rodger took a deep breath, he _will_ survive if he runs into Cain.

He needs to find out some things in Cottenleigh anyway, so this trip will be peaceful.

"Of course, we'll be alright Anthony!" He reassured Anthony, the two talked some more before Rodger had to hang up, in which case. He finished packing and left his apartment to go see Hamza. As he walked towards the door to this apartment, Rodger gave it one last look before leaving on his trip. He felt, sad, unlike any other time when he goes on trips, as if this would be the last time he would see his apartment for awhile.

He's not sure why he feels like this...He'll be back soon, he'll only be at Cottenleigh for two weeks, and then things will be back to normal again, yet Rodger can't help but feel, that this trip, will be different, and he knew it will, if Hamza finds out the real reason why he want's to go there.

He closed the door, before heading to Hamza's apartment, which was actually a few blocks down from where he lived, once he got there. He soon arrived at Hamza's door.

He raised his hand and gulped before knocking on the door, where Hamza soon opened it, he was still in the middle of packing, and he seemed to be stressed over which weapons to take with him to Cottenleigh, so much so that he was wearing a white shirt that every employee at the ZCU is given as it was apart of there dress code. "Oh, you ready?" Hamza raised his brow.

"Last I checked the train were going on doesn't leave for another two hours." Hamza moved past to allow Rodger to enter his apartment, who shrugged.

"I know...I just tend to get things done quicker then you." He joked, Hamza wasn't having none of Rodger's jokes, so he rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut before anyone else would see them.

He had to get finished packing, and now that Rodger was here, he might actually help him, as most of his thoughts this morning about what he will do to Cain should he find him or her.

And the pain that he will inflict on them once he catches them, struggling to break free from any traps that he will use on them.


	5. The Reunion Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Lands/Gudino family members are introduced.

_Macie Land (Past)_

"Why aren't you fighting back for your lunch aren't you hungry!?" A boy with freckles taunted Branson as he held up his lunch in the air. Macie went to the bathroom during lunch, and came back to see Branson trying to get his lunch back.

"No, but i'm not ready to eat now please." He begged. "Give me back m---Suddenly he felt himself getting punched in the stomach as he cried out in pain, while the others boys laughed at him. The two boys that were with the one with freckles soon walked over to Branson and proceeded to kick his legs so he can fall on the ground. Branson fell on the yellow floors of the middle school as the boys started to kick him as he began to cry.

Macie quickly ran over and snatched Branson's lunch away from the boys. "Leave him alone!" She shouted, which appeared to have surprised the boys, who had stopped kicking Branson and looked over to Macie. The one with freckles smirked soon after, clearly not afraid of Macie. He walked to Macie's face which actually surprised the girl as well. "Ha, and wh---Suddenly he felt Macie's fist punch into his face as he fell back onto the floor. She didn't know what else to do, since there was clearly no teachers around to stop this fight.

The boy looked up, his nose was bleeding, and his eyes were wet with tears. "You...YOU PUNCHED ME!" He stood up and ran with his two friend's following behind, most likely to tell the teacher over what Macie did. She quickly ran over and helped Branson up, who faltered a bit. 

"Are you ok?" Macie was more worried about Branson anyway, who slightly sniffed as Macie gave him back his lunch. "I'm sorry those bullies picked on you. Hopefully they won't do that anymore now that they know you have me as a friend." Macie slightly boosted.

But then Branson surprised her by hugging her. "Thank you." He moved back, wiping away the tears from the edge of his eyes. "I...I never got this kind of support before, only with my brothers, but your the first friend who came to me when I needed help." He smiled.

"You truly are wonderful to be with, thank you."

What Branson said...Actually helped Macie. She needed it right now after having a fight this morning with Aurelia.

How her sister called her pathetic and that the world would of been better if she wasn't born. Macie knew that from Aurelia's expression is that she quickly felt guilty after saying that, but she stormed off to school shortly after getting that lunch, with what she said being on her mind all day. Branson calling her wonderful after what she did for him, really helped her day.

"Your...Your wonderful too Branson." The two started to walk away, towards the cafeteria so they can have there lunch, although Branson started to get worried when they approached the canteen.

"Do you think you'll get into trouble after what you did?" He wondered in worry, but Macie patted his back. "With you on my side, hopefully the teachers will believe us when we tell our side of the story." Branson slightly faltered, due to the pain in his legs...And stomach, which was starting to get itchy again.

He was grateful that those bullies didn't pull his shirt up when they had the chance, and he was more grateful for when Macie stopped him from falling again.

The two smiled, before walking into the Canteen.

* * *

_Present Day_

Macie examined the foyer of the manor. She was amazed by it's gothic design and how most of the walls were bricks, while the floor itself was stone with red carpets. Besides the stairs in front of her that would take her to the bedrooms, bathrooms and attic of the manor, there was another door beside it that would lead down into the basement, while there was two entrances, one to her left, and one to her right. The right entrance leads into a living room, while the other leads into another lounge.

"Are you bored standing around?" Orien crossed his arms, breaking the silence. He just happened to be standing beside Macie as she looked around, his voice suddenly made Macie jump as she quickly turned towards him.

"Oh wow, you scared me." Macie was surprised by Orien's presence, but then became curious. "Wait, didn't you enter before me?" She wondered, only for Orien to walk past her, not caring about what happened.

"I had to quickly go out again to see if any of your lazy family members had left anything behind. Surely you and you're family would call me out if I left anything." Orien crossed his arms as Macie followed behind him, clearly getting angry.

"I wouldn't get mad at you for leaving something behind at our car. I am mad at your attitude and how you scared me just now. Why are you so hostile?" Macie questioned Orien, who briefly stopped and clenched his fists as Macie looked down and noticed. Orien felt numb as he hissed under his breath.

"I...I...I need to go attend matters in the kitchen." Orien glared at Macie, noticing his other eye that was covered by his white hair.

"Please don't talk to me again for the rest of the trip, I would rather like it if i'm alone." He warned before storming into the kitchen without another word. Macie or the other members of the Land and Gudino families didn't say anything as Orien left for the kitchen, although Macie was the only one that noticed Orien going into the kitchen unlike everyone else in her family who were busy talking to each other and were doing a brief minute of silence for Victoria as Orien entered the kitchen.

"Cousin Marcy!" Cheerfully called out by her younger cousin Emmy. She dashed Macie's curiosity about Orien's behaviour away from her mind as she turned to see her younger cousin, Emmy Temperley approach her, skipping in the process as Macie smiled to her cousin.

"Cousin Emmy, It's so nice for you to see you again!" She hugged her cousin, sometimes when Macie went to visit her aunt Chaya and her uncle Stefan...Her feelings of negativity sometimes vanish, although they often come back, they often appear less when she's surrounded by the Temperleys. Macie didn't know why as the two girls walked towards the rest of Emmy's family, which includes her parents, the already mentioned Chaya and Stefan, and Emmy's older sister Poppy.

Poppy Temperley was often as fun as her sister, if a little laid back and strict once and awhile, but she clearly enjoyed Macie and her family's presence, unlike Cheya who often had a little bit of a rivalry with Bree, however it has never been brought into questioning and the sisters were always on good terms in public. Stefan and Cheya were busy talking about something, which is something Macie liked with the Temperley's.

Unlike her family, the Temperley's seemed to have a healthy outlook on life, and not once did Macie or any of her family member's see them argue with each other. There was the constant arguing between Emmy and Poppy, but that was something that happens with most siblings, yet Stefan and Cheya appeared to have a happy marriage. Giovanni and Bree often fight a lot, although they had stopped doing that with there last fight happening last summer.

Another bad summer incident that Macie wished she had forgotten.

"Hey Marcy, how is life?" Poppy waved to Macie.

"Marcy, how wonderful to see you darling!" Cheya smiled, her happy personality might have to do with the fact that she works at a hospice back in Salina, Utah. Having to reassure all the dying patients in her care that things were going to be alright for them once they pass. Cheya had to make sure she didn't get involved with the relationships with her patients, she knew that if she grew too attached with the patients at her hospice then it would be more painful to her to see them go.

It happened a few times in her life, including someone that was close to her, her mother. Maybe that's why her marriage to Stefan is alright, she might of vented all of her sadness to him and he comforted her. Macie wasn't sure, but it was sweet if her uncle did that, she wishes to be in that kind of relationship one day, where one person would comfort you when you tell them about your low days.

Macie was in that kind of relationship before...But she wants a relationship without a sad ending.

"Yeah, how are you sweetheart?" Stefan gave a smile, as did Macie.

"My life Is...Going fine Uncle." Macie nodded to the Temperley's, before looking around at everyone else in the room. She didn't want to mention the Belleau Woods incident, she figured that some of her family member's would of known by now and approached her, but she didn't want to be the centre of attention, these next few weeks are about Victoria.

"MACIE!" Cried out a girl in the centre of the room, she was quickly slapped by her mother, or as Macie likes to call her, aunt Rosie.

"Laurie, inside voice!" She reminded her daughter harshly. She ignored her mother as she approached Macie. She wanted to kiss her, which Macie allowed, even if she cringed a little.

"Macie, I heard about what happened, i'm so sorry." Macie's cousin Laurie Grimes hugged Macie...Very tightly, so much so that Macie almost couldn't breath.

She patted her cousin's back. "Thanks..." She coughed out as Laurie stopped hugging her, allowing Macie to breath again. From the other side of the room Macie could see Laurie's mother looking at the girls, Rosie Gudino.

Bree often talks about how weird she's been ever since she got married to her husband Felix Grimes. He's been described as being paranoid by his neighbours...

Well, he doesn't have neighbours, the three live in the middle of the woods somewhere outside of Sandy. Felix was often paranoid about the government and often talked about his conspiracy's with Rosie. The two agreed that they have to make sure Laurie doesn't become corrupted by the outside world, hence they gave her a home education, with the only kid she hung out with being her cousin Jasper, who was nearby, stealing food from a table that Orien had made earlier.

They're house was heavily fortified too. Gates were just outside they're house, with CCTV camera's attached to them. Aurelia even mentioned when everyone but Macie visited the family one time that Felix was carrying a gun without a license, upon learning this Bree wanted her sister and her daughter out of there, or at least get Felix help, feeling as though his paranoia was going to put his family in danger...Of himself.

Rosie refused, thinking what she and Felix were doing was right, as such, Laurie often acted like a child sometimes, as the only people she only talks to being her parents and Jasper, and sometimes her aunt Marie, who was busy smoking at the corner of the room, not caring for what was happening in the room. "Macie i'm sorry about that blast at the park. Your friend's must be really hurt. But they must be alright now...Right?" Laurie combed her hair, making Macie uncomfortable. She didn't want to say anything since she would probably get into trouble by Giovanni.

When Laurie was around Giovanni he is often protective of her for some reason, so much so that he often yells at Macie for anything Laurie does wrong. Well he needs to let his anger out somehow and sometimes, Macie just has to be the target of her father's anger, much to her own anger.

"Uhh yeah, it's terrible. Thanks for this conversation Laurie...And yeah...There alright." Still, she still didn't want to talk about what happened at Belleau, even if it was for Laurie's sake.

"Ok, just to let you know that everything is alright and it's going to be just fine." She hugged Macie again, only for Macie to gesture her to stop before moving away from Laurie.

Macie sighed, looking around the room at the other members of the family who have came here for two weeks. The next people she saw was her father's other siblings.

Mara, Jolie & Camden, the former two were standing near Marie, smoking they're cigarettes near the kitchen where Orien was. Macie could even hear him coughing from the kitchen.

Macie felt sorry for him, even if he did treat her like shit a few minutes ago. Mara and Jolie always smoke and talk shit about others. Aurelia often calls them the snake twins due to there...Tongues.

Macie saw there tongues that resembled that of snakes and cringed before looking away, over to Camden, who was busy talking to his nephew Cruz, who had came back from the navy to attend the funeral, along with his girlfriend, Jill Nabi. Macie heard from her parents that Jill was from Afghanistan, she seemed comfortable unlike Macie despite the fact that this would probably be the first time that Jill...Has met the family.

"So Cruz, are you and Jill fucking?" Camden questioned in seriousness, drinking the beer that he had stored in his pockets, surprising Cruz and Jill as Macie walked around, not interested in this off putting conversation any longer.

Macie never liked Camden, despite everyone else liking him. She found him lazy, as all he did back in Naica was go to each party that he could find and spend the night passed out drunk or sitting around and drink.

Because of this, Macie dreads the visits from him, as he often does the same at her families house, making Macie uncomfortable with going downstairs if she needed something, or was hungry. She was at least happy to see him, and how he was willing to come to Cottenleigh to see his mother one last time.

She then turned her attention to the other members of the family who had arrived for the funeral, such as Mara's only child Slias standing over beside Jolie's children Keegan and Makenna. The three were older now and had children of there own, well Slias and Makenna had children, Keegan never had time, due to working in the navy. When he was around Macie's age he didn't know what to do with his future, often rebounding from each girl he see's.

He decided that the navy seals was his calling and he boast about his successes to Slias and Makenna as Macie had walked past the three. The two didn't seem to care, as they were busy checking to see if Slias daughter and Makenna's daughter's respectfully named Mae and Madelyn were alright.

The girls were standing by a window near the left side of the room. A woman soon approached the two to check on them, which Macie realised was Slias wife, Wendy Martell. She didn't know much about Wendy, sometimes when Slias visits he often brings Wendy, well that was before they had Mae, now it was Mae who comes along with her father, while Wendy stays at home for some reason.

Macie wouldn't be surprised if the two had marriage difficulties, they never did seem to talk to each other that much when they're around, hell the only reason Slias purposed was when the two were in Paris and had an argument, it changed when Slias went down on his knees and begged Wendy to marry him, even as Wendy walked by she didn't seem to knowledge Slias presence.

Macie felt sorry for both for rushing into a marriage like this.

For her sake, she hopes that they can settle whatever is making them angry at each other, but she didn't want to say anything, instead Macie was surprised by three other guests in the room, them being Bruno Eyett and the Wilkinson siblings.

 _"Jeez, Uncle Bruno and Sterling are here, this is going to cause some problems."_ Macie thought as she looked at the three men. One of the Wilkinson's, Sebastion, was married to Mara, while Sebastion's brother Sterling were the exe's to Mara and Jolie respectfully. Sterling was the first man to marry Jolie, only for them to divorce a few years into there marriage so for him to be here for the funeral meant that he was here for his own purposes.

Bruno however, was an odd case, yes he was married to Mara, but they divorced shortly after they has Slias and sometime after that...Mara began to date his brother, Bemo, who vanished shortly after the two had a fight. Bruno and Bemo had never gotten along either since Bemo hooked up with Mara, but following Bemo's disappearance, Bruno had every reason to believe that Mara had something to do with it.

He tried to get the police involved only for them to end the search for his missing brother and leave it so he was presumed death. The investigation regarding Mara's involvement also ended shortly after when they couldn't find any evidence to suggest that she was involved, but Bruno was said to have never given up and has sworn to himself that he will get his revenge for his brother's sake.

Of course, that's what Macie was told from her father, she doesn't know the true story, and from what she heard, she hope's it's not and Bemo and Mara just happened to have broken up.

Of course, Macie doubt's something like that had happened.

Another person in the other corner of the room, and the last member to be related to the land's was Makenna's ex boyfriend, who was more like a surrogate father then an actual boyfriend to Makenna.

His name was Seamus, Seamus Fayer, he donated sperm to help Makenna have Madilyn and despite allowing Seamus to be around her daughter, he proved to be...Incompetent with Madilyn recalling to her mother one time over how he punched her when she asked for some ice cream when she was a little girl, upon which Makenna made sure Seamus would never see there daughter again.

So for him to show up here for a funeral over a woman he didn't know was strange, although Macie, and probably Makenna suspects it's to see Madilyn.

Finally, Macie looked over to the remaining guests that have came for the funeral, all of whom were on her mother's side of the family. She was still confused as to why her mother's side of the family came to the funeral, but she's not the one to judge. There was Bree's brother Case and his wife Betty Strand along with there teenage children Karlee and Lucious, all of whom ran a family store in the countryside. Macie loved to go to the store when she visits and they were all kind.

As was Bree's other brother and Macie's uncle Henley, who often travels by himself. He never liked marriages or starting families that much. Macie liked her uncle despite not knowing him that much and wished to know more of him one day, maybe this funeral will be her chance?

Along with her cousin Annabel, who was talking to Karlee nearby. She often travels as well, although she stays mostly around Britain due to loving the country, so much so that she had picked up an accent.

As the guests continued to talk around the room, mostly about what was happening in there lives and feeling sad about Victoria's death...Giovanni, began to look around. "Uhh, wait." Giovanni called, getting everyone in the room's attention. "I think were missing a few people. Where's Waylon, Avery and the kids?" Giovanni wondered to everyone in the room, only to be met by quick silence.

Waylon Land was often a lazy man from what Macie had seen with him, when he was busy not standing behind his wife Avery he was shown sleeping while looking after his youngest daughter Brooklyn, as well as his other two children, daughters Elizabeth and Dan, who didn't like to babysit there younger sister.

Macie isn't sure if they even like Brooklyn. Avery is no better, she doesn't even have a proper job, instead she just makes different types of cigarettes which she sells to people outside of stores. Waylon had multiple jobs and lost all of them due to his laziness. It was so bad that the family had to move to a smaller house.

Macie almost felt sorry for the five, although they weren't as close to the rest of the Lands or Gudino families so she could understand why there not here. "I'm not sure, they probably have trouble with they're car." Jolie came up with a theory, only for Mara to kick her. "Ow, Mara!" Even when the two women are grown adults, had multiple marriages and children, they still act like children themselves sometimes.

"Aunt Jolie could be right. Wasn't it mentioned that they buy cars at a cheap price, in which case, they might not check how bad the cars they buy are?" Macie stepped forward to reassure her father, which appeared to have worked, who shrugged.

"I'm not really that worried to be honest." Giovanni scratched his head. "To be honest, out of everyone here, our mother had the worst relationship with Waylon the most. I could understand why he wouldn't attend the funeral of someone who barely noticed him." He sipped a glass of a drink that he made at a liquor cabinet in the middle of the room. Macie sighed, patting her father's back while Bree was busy talking with other people.

As she did, Orien walked out of the kitchen and approached Macie and Giovanni, who were sitting nearby. "Excuse me, do yo---Why are you here, aren't you busy making us dinner you servant?" Giovanni snapped at Orien, who grabbed his arm and breathed.

"I am not a servant...Go and cook you're own dinner. I just wanted to ask if you needed anything." He glared at Giovanni, he also glared at Macie too, who looked back at her father before looking back at Orien.

"I'm sorry about my dad, everyone is just hav---But Orien left the room to go back to his own room. Giovanni stood up and yelled at Orien from across the room. "Hey, don't treat us like shit just because you live here longer then we did!" He shouted as Macie grabbed her father's arm and tugged him down in anger.

"Would you stop yelling? Were already having it bad as it is, you don't have to take it out on others. He was just asking if you needed help." Macie scolded her own father, while Orien, who was standing nearby, stopped and briefly looked at Macie, before turning back.

Only to find Joelle standing in front of him. She reached for him only for him to smack her away. "Don't you even start." He warned as Joelle smiled.

"Start? Oh Ashby, I haven't even done anything just yet!" She showed a fang in her teeth as everyone in the room looked at Joelle and Orien.

"Who are you?" Macie called out as Joelle gave Macie a soul piercing grin and stare, while Macie didn't feel her soul being pierced, she did feel a bit...Unnerved by Joelle, and the weird nurses outfit she was wearing. Her work uniform looks like something someone would wear to a Halloween party. She stepped forward as Orien took a few steps away from Joelle, who introduced herself.

"My name is Joelle Bartle, I was Victoria's nurse before her death. I am very sorry for Victoria's death and I am here if you need someone to vent to." Joelle explained, looking around at everyone in the room, everyone appeared to like Joelle.

Except for Orien, who rolled his eyes, while Macie still felt like something is wrong with Joelle. "I wanted to meet my former patient's family so I was wondering if i'm allowed to invite myself over for dinner?" She smiled again as everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, we don't care, welcome." Three members of the family accepted as Joelle clasped her hands in happiness.

She had nothing better to do in her spare time anyway! All the patient's that she was tending too are dead now!

* * *

"Psst, Rodger...Rodger!"

Hamza nudged Rodger awake. "Ow." He rubbed his head, the hangover from yesterday still plaguing his mind as he looked over at Hamza in annoyance. "Hamza, I have a hangover, wake me later." Rodger sounded annoyed at Hamza, who was busy looking over his phone as the train that the two are on nears it's destination to Cottenleigh. Hamza didn't seem to care as he looked down at his phone.

"Well stop drinking, i'm reading news about Cottenleigh and how there was another killing a few weeks ago." Hamza explained as he allowed Rodger to see his phone, where it showed a picture of a boy and a woman, the latter appeared to be around her 30's while the man looked like he was in his 20's.

"Were they killed by Cain?" Rodger asked before looking around to see if anyone had heard them on the train, luckily for the two, nobody else was on the carriage.

Well other then another man, who was too busy looking out of a window to notice what Rodger and Hamza were talking about. Hamza rolled his eyes. "No, Abbi Johnson and Brayan Ardern were there names. They were killed by that Changeling cult that's been plaguing the town." Hamza looked down at his bad.

"I swear to god if any member from that sick cult makes a move on us I won't hesitate to start shooting, regardless on how old they are." Hamza admitted which got Rodger to notice and give him a horrified look.

Hamza was confused, shouldn't Rodger be used to his kind of behaviour by now? "What's wrong, don't tell me you found something wrong with what I said Wickman." He slowly raised his grey brow.

"Of course I do, you just admitted to killing kids. We could at least save anyone that's young and in that cult, it's the best that we can do, even if there is no zombies in that cult." Rodger crossed his arms as Hamza smirked and gave off a little snicker.

"Wickman, when are you going to learn the bleakness of reality, children are as bad as adults, they won't hesitate to snap and kill the ones they love if you give them enough pressure." Hamza explained as Rodger remained quiet, almost looking like he's uncomfortable by what Hamza was talking about. "You need to learn that everything is your enemy. Don't let you're guard down." Hamza then looked back at Rodger.

"Of course, with you coming with me to Cottenleigh, my...Urges regarding killing will subside, if we don't find Cain that is. You are my leesh when it comes to...Not jumping off the slope." Hamza grabbed his arm to stop them from twitching, as Rodger sighed and watched as the train approached the station.

"Did you mention the Changeling cult just now?"

The two turn to see that the man from the back of the carriage was now standing beside them. Hamza remained quiet as Rodger smiled. "Ahh yes, we uh, were not really going to investigate them, If you think were some kind of journalists. Were here for someone else." Rodger tried to sound as vague as possible, but Hamza thought it was no use trying to keep there jobs a secret from someone like the strange man who's talking to them right now.

Hamza looked at the man, who was wearing a blue trench coat and hat. His hands were also in the pockets of his coat, almost as if he doesn't want the two to see them for some reason.

His eyes were golden, yet there was something...Odd about him, besides the coat and hat. Hamza looked away as Rodger did the talking for him. "No, no, I was just remembering some cults that I had to witness back in my day." The man checked his red shoes to make sure they were not untied, they always untied themselves.

"Oh, you had to deal with cults back in you're town?" Rodger questioned, much to Hamza's chagrin, as the train was starting to stop at Cottenleigh station.

"Of course, about ten times a year to be frank. Some of them were not that bad, to be honest. I would be sad when some of the less creepy cults would leave, they didn't mean any harm, they just wanted an alternate way of living you know?" The man smiled, Hamza grabbed Rodger's hand.

It was time for them to leave, he looked at the man.

"That is so nice, but we have important reasons to be here. Were here to hunt down and kill a serial killer that's probably hiding out in this town, so if you don't want to be affected or killed for snooping then I suggest that you stay on this train and head to wherever it will stop next, otherwise, don't bother us for the rest of our time here." Hamza warned as he and Rodger stormed out of the train, with the man following from behind.

Until he stopped when he just got off the train and watched it leave the station.

After paying the conductor, Hamza and Rodger left the station to start there plans at the Cottenleigh Inn, although Rodger wasn't too happy with how Hamza handled the situation. "You could of been a little nice you know. We were just talking about creepy shit...Like cults." Rodger wanted to admit that the man was creepy, but he didn't want to be as rude as Hamza.

Who gave him a glare. "He was going to slow us down, might as well tell him off so we don't have to deal with him for the rest of our time here, now focus Wickman, Cain's life will end soon." Hamza grinned. "And when it does, I want to be there when he begs for his life as we rip him limb from limb and drag him into his own personal hell." He slurped his lips as the two men continued to head to the inn.

The man meanwhile left the station soon after...And looked up at Land Manor from afar.

He smiled.

He was finally home.

And soon, he will make his father like him again...

By killing Cain.

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

Orien was going to miss Ireland, even though he was recently born in this country. He was going to miss breathing in the fresh air and looking at the amount of countryside and forests around his house. He will miss it, along with playing with some of the cows and horses that come back the family home now and again and the neighbours who visit and have dinner with his family. His mommy and daddy were very popular with the neighbours, everyone loves to talk about them and they often have a great time when it comes to talking to there friend's.

Yet, back then, Orien didn't understand why his parents were so depressed and had his brothers pack up so they can leave they're house...Did something happen? He thought back then, did one of them do something wrong?

It made Orien sad to think that something could of went one thanks to one family member. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble. His family is nice, they don't deserved to be punished, it isn't fair, it made him sad...It made him want to cry.

"Don't cry Orien." His mother, Mona Leyshon reassured her tearful son as she lifted him out of the crib he was in as she walked down the stairs to meet up with her husband and other two sons. They're suitcase was at the ready as the two walked down the stairs.

When they did, the two looked at the hallways, that were once full of life, now back to grey, dull and lifeless, the way it looked when the Ashby Family first moved to there quiet large home...

Now they were leaving, a law that people dreaded had recently past, where zombies like Mona would be taken away to camps to camps for Zombies, where they will be tormented for the rest of there lives, with no signs of freedom. Many people wanted this law to pass, some started riots.

But in the end, the former group won, and Mona needed to hide when a neighbour found out about her and her family's...Secret.

"Mona!?" Cried out her husband and Orien's father as he rushed into the hallway. Morrison was stressed with what's happening, but staying at his brother's house was the only safe place in Ireland right now, until he can find a way to get his and his family out of the country.

He was grateful of Aiden's kindness, unfortunately his wife and child were not as kind as him. "The boys are in the car, are you and Orien ready to go?" Morrison asked hastily, sounding hastily as Mona quickly nodded and gave one last look of the house, as did Orien.

"Yes Morrison, were ready, I just..." Orien looked up at his mother. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not in front of Orien, Morrison grabbed Mona gently by the shoulder.

Wanting to let her know that she was now alone.

"It's...It's going to be ok, we'll find a place where the ZCU can't hurt us, even if we have to leave our old home." Morrison was giving Mona an uncertain stare, she saw through it. 

"Will we Morrison? What if we keep running forever?" Mona started to sound worried as the two, with Mona carrying Orien, walked out of the house one last time as they headed to they're family car, where there other two sons were waiting in the car.

"We won't, we will stop eventually, even if it will be a long time, and when that happens, we'll be in our safe home and our lives will be safe." He looked down at Orien.

"Where our children can grow up safe without the fear of the ZCU hurting them." The two soon reached the car, Mona placed Orien at the back of the car, where his two brothers were sitting in the car.

They were cold, and were eating meat to satisfy there hunger. Mona was a zombie, along with her two older sons, while Morrison was a human, who fell in love with Mona and promised to keep her secret, even if it means getting killed by the ZCU if it means to keep his zombie family safe.

But Orien...Orien was special, he was there only child who was born a human, despite this, Mona cared for all of her sons and wanted them to grow up in a world where they don't have to worry about the ZCU finding out who they are and wanting them dead...

They just want happy lives.

"Everyone ready?" Morrison tried to keep positive in this situation.

Mona gave a slight happy nod.

"I'm ready honey." She smiled.

"So are we dad." Orien's older brother and oldest of the sons, Efren spoke through his teeth. His parents laughed at Efren eating.

"Efren, remember, don't eat with your mouth full." Morrison happily warned.

"You could choke, and we don't want that." Mona was even worse, but Efren took it in stride. Orien laughed and clapped, he was ready to go to his new home and meet his uncle Aiden.

He didn't know what was going on, but as long as his brothers and parents were happy, then so was he!

"I'm uhh, are they going to find us?" The four turned to the last voice in the car, the middle child of the family was known to be shy, he was scared for what was going to happen to them, if they get caught.

Would they only take him, mom and Efren? What will happen to Dad and Orien? Were thoughts plaguing his mind ever since, the family had the meeting of the ZCU finding out about them a few days ago, and how they had to move to Uncle Aidan's for safety.

Mona patted her son.

"They won't find us at where were going Branson. Uncle Aidan is going to shelter us for now, until we can leave for a better place." Mona reassured her son...Branson Ashby, as the car started up.

And Branson Ashby sat back, as his family drove to live with his uncle Aidan. 


	6. The Man by the Window Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Land and Gudino family quickly get's into a fight relating to Victoria's will during which someone makes a surprise appearance, while Macie tries to help Branson open up a little as the Ashby's arrive at their new home.

_Macie Land (Past)_

Macie was excited for today, today was the day that she was supposed to get a locker. Branson too was supposed to get a locker as well, although she was dismayed to find that his locker was located at the end of the hall instead of next to hers, luckily Ally's locker was right next to hers so she'll at least have someone to talk too while she's busy getting things from her locker, or putting things in there. Unfortunately, Ally had already checked her locker before Macie did, so she had to customise her locker alone while Ally went to the library to study for another test.

 _"And that should be the last of it."_ Macie placed the last of her books into her locker. She felt happy getting something that people won't look at, well except for a few students who will walk past her and get a quick peek of her locker, but she didn't mind, it was none of their business, and she would even let Ally and Branson check out her locker if she could. Speaking of which, she wanted to see how Branson was doing with his locker.

If he was ok with letting her see it.

Macie closed and locked her locker before walking down the end of the hall, where Branson had also finished customising his locker as well, she waved at her friend happily. "Hey Branson." Macie called out. Branson turned, smiling, which made Macie happy knowing that her friend is doing alright, as he closed his locker. 

"Oh, hey Marcy, I just finished checking out my locker." Branson elucidated as Macie smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I just finished doing the same as well. I'm happy that we finally got lockers now." The students of this Middle School were supposed to get their lockers on the first day, unfortunately there was an incident involving the school janitor that caused delay for the students to get them.

"How is your locker?" Macie inquired as Branson looked back at his locker, and the key that he was given to it.

"It's alright, it just has books and my lunch inside, nothing that much currently." Branson rubbed the back of his neck, he felt a little stressed.

Macie noticed the slight feeling of paranoia that Branson had on his face, which was a good time for her to change the subject, she wouldn't want to annoy Branson. "Oh, yeah, mine's the same. Want to walk to our next class?" Macie offered as Branson stopped rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I don't mind." The two began to walk to there class, as Branson scratched his shirt again, which Macie looked down at.

"Branson, your shirt, you're scratching it again." Macie pointed out, causing Branson to stop, but it made Macie worried. "Are you ok? You seem to be scratching at the shirts that you keep wearing lately, do you have some sort of allergic reaction or something?" Macie looked at the shirt one last time before looking back at Branson. He shook his head.

"Oh, no I just have...A special condition." Branson quickly stuttered out.

"Condition?" Macie raised her brow, she knew she shouldn't stick her nose in other people's personal matters since Ally told her it would annoy the person, but this could relate to Branson's health and it could hurt him if he doesn't say anything about it. Him revealing that it's a special condition that he has made her even more worried.

"Yeah, for some reason, I was born with this, twitching feeling by my stomach that causes it to itch now and again, to the point that a rash is formed sometimes. Luckily I haven't gotten a stomach rash since I was two, so i'm not worried about getting one now." Branson elucidated. "My older brother often gives me something to stop the itching, but I don't have it today." Branson realised this and face palmed.

"I'm sure you can hold out until the end of the day, you can always see the nurse if it get's worse." Macie reassured Branson, who laughed.

"Y-Yeah...I guess...Although the Nurse won't help, or care." Branson sighed as him and Macie neared the classroom. "Marcy...Can I ask you something. It's going to sound strange so it's ok if you don't want to answer this...Question." Branson inquired to Macie, who shrugged.

"I don't mind Branson, ask away, and i'll try to answer in the best way possible." Macie said as Branson sighed...

He looked at his friend straight in the eyes.

"Am I...Cursed?"

"Cursed?" Now Macie didn't really understand, Branson looked down at his hands.

"I just...Sometimes feel like i'm alienated with everyone here, like, i'm not supposed to belong here. Nobody except for you or Ally likes to hang around me and they don't seem to know that I exist." Branson's lip quivered. "I...Often feel like an outcast." Branson sounded a bit melodramatic, something which he picked up on and smirked. "Look at me. I sound like some sort of melodramatic student, no wonder people don't like to hang around me."

He felt someone grab his hand, he looked down, to see Macie's hand tightening around his.

"Your, not alone." Macie reassured Branson, which surprised him. 

"I'm, not?" Now Branson himself was confused.

"I feel like shit sometimes." Macie revealed. "Like I get this nagging voice in my head sometimes about what people think about me, like you and Ally, and weather that they like me or not. Even when i'm reassured that you like me, the voice doesn't go away, and it just makes me feel like crap sometimes you know? And a little bit alienated from everyone." Macie sighed, she didn't know why she would be telling Branson something so heavy.

But she got a hug in response, causing her to blush.

"Well, even if the voice says otherwise, i'm going to stick by you. You and Ally are my only friends, and I don't want to lose you." Branson stopped hugging Macie. "I don't want to feel alone like I did on my first day here." He smiled.

"So thank you, Macie Land, for being my friend."

Macie was touched by what Branson said, causing her to quickly hug him back. "I would say the same to Ally, had she been here." Branson looked around, unfortunately for him, Ally was nowhere nearby, but Macie looked up to him. 

"You can tell her when we meet her again later today." Macie reassured Branson as the bell for the next class had rung. They had just arrived at there class, which they soon entered.

Looking at each other one more time before doing so...As for the rest of the day, Macie felt happy knowing that she has kind and caring friends that will like her no matter what.

And Branson, for having two people looking out for him while he's at school.

* * *

_Present Day_

Shortly after Joelle's weird introduction, the family decided to go to their bedrooms until dinner was ready. Joelle offered to make dinner but everyone declined, since she was, their only guest outside of the family minus Victoria's second husband and Orien, speaking of which, as Macie was busy unpacking her things in her bedroom, she could hear the sound of running water nearby, seeing as how her room was located at the end of the manor's long hall and everyone else was located a bit far from her room, the only room that was nearby was Orien's.

He must be having a shower, since nobody else was planning to have a shower anytime soon, but maybe Macie should check on him when he's done? He seemed to be a bit lonely despite his snappy attitude.

As Macie continued to unpack she realised that she had taken something with her for the trip, it was her diary. She got a red one since it was her favourite colour, she remembered when she first got it on her ninth birthday. Aurelia wanted to give her a green one since she knew that I hated green, but luckily her parent's bought her the red one at the last second.l As she sat on the bed, she looked at the title that she wrote when she first got it.

**MACIE LAND'S PRIVATE JOURNAL**

She used a black marker since it was the only type of writing tool that the family had back then, since Aurelia was having an marker phase and got rid of all the pens and pencils. They didn't get another set of pens and pencils until Luciano was born.

But to this day, Macie has wrote in her diary, which she had done a lot following the Belleau incident. She opened her journal and looked at the entries. There wasn't much empty pages now but luckily there was a few pages left that she could use to write about her experience in Cottenleigh, and luckily for Macie, she remembered putting a pencil on one of the pages.

After getting the pencil, Macie stood up from her bed and walked towards a black desk in the bedroom.

Once she sat down she opened up to an empty page in her journal and began to write about the event's so far.

_Hey Journal!_

_Sorry that I haven't wrote to you in awhile. Things are slowly looking up after...The incident. I want to write about what happened to Branson and Sapphire on here, but I can't, I want to avoid remembering what happened as best as I can and seeing it described to me on here will not help. I do wish to talk about my Grandmother's death however._

_A few days ago, I was told about the death of Victoria Land, who my grandmother if you can't tell by the fact that we both share the same last name. I want to be sad like my dad is right now, but, since I don't know that much about her, i'm not that sad, and it's making me feel bad to think like this._

_Hopefully Dad won't get angry with me, he never told me that much about Victoria despite wanting to know more about her._

_On the bright side, this trip is slowly helping me forget those dreams that I keep having about_ _that man...The man who calls himself Grey Fox and visits my bedroom. I haven't had a dream about Irwin either, the last time I did it was a few months ago._

_But Irwin spoke in my last dream, he wasn't silent like before. He was calling my name, and warning me about something._

_I think it was someone too, a man I have to avoid, and it wasn't Grey Fox...It was someone else._

_His name was..._

Macie stopped writing and looked around, she heard whimpering nearby. “Huh?” Macie looked around her bedroom, before stopping by a vent at one of the corners of the room. She moved from the desk and towards the vent, where the whimpering was getting louder…It sounded a lot like Orien as Macie listened.

“I…I couldn’t save you…Victoria…"  Whimpered Orien, crying in what sounded like a shower. "If…I knew you were going to die…I could of done something to save you.” He continued, speaking to himself.

“I…I would of been able to find a way to save you…But I didn’t. You died just like everyone else. I keep losing people no matter what I do…No matter who I save, the ones I love will still die. Is he going to join you soon?” He choked. “Please…Don’t take another person away from me…I…Don’t want to be alone.” It was starting to get hard to him to speak by this point.

“Please…I…Just want someone to stay with me.”

Macie took a few steps back away from the vent, she, was quiet. And without another word, she turned and walked out of the bedroom, and across the door from it, where Orien’s bedroom was.

 

Orien meanwhile was slumped against his shower, holding in his stomach in pain as the running water from the shower fell onto his body and moved down towards the shower plug. He hasn't taken a shower since last week, Victoria would of wanted him to clean up, especially for guests like the Land and Gudino family, but washing himself hasn't been on his mind until a few minutes ago.

And that was when, he allowed his emotions to spiral downward and caused him to let out his...Sadness.

He only looked down at his knees, as he didn't want to see the rest of his body, full of scars, scars that _she_ had left behind when she... _Played_ with him.

Scars that _she_ gave him that never healed, moving from his arms, to across his chest and stomach, where it hurt the most, but it wasn't as bad as below his legs. It wasn't hurting down there today, but the one time he looked down at his stomach, he cringed in disgust over what _she_ had done to it, what _she_ had written onto it. A reminder of what _she_ thought of him, and how he thinks about that word, and how he felt that the word best described him.

_Worthless_

It was engraved onto his stomach, looking at it, brought back memories of how _she_ had done it. How _she_ managed to get those words onto his stomach, how _she_ gave him his scars, without them going away like his previous wounds.

Orien's wounds, make him remind him of her, tears moved down his face as he continued to clutch his stomach. He closed his eyes, unwanted memories coming into his mind. He slowly shook his head. “N-No…” He insisted to himself, he didn’t want to remember.

_"You have to relive the memories Orien. You have to relieve all the filth and remind yourself that your weak like everyone else. How someone like her could easily bring you down."_

He stopped when he heard the sound of his door being knocked on, strange, he didn’t expect someone to knock on his door. The only people that come by his room was Victoria and her husband. Never the less, he slowly got up, turned off his shower and got out. “I’ll…Be there in a minute.” He called to the person that knocked on his door as he reached for a towel nearby.

A few minutes later, Orien putted on some black pants and a black sweater to cover his body, before opening the door. Much to his displeasure, Macie was standing by the door. “H-hi. I just, wanted to check on you.” Macie slowly waved to Orien. He didn’t even look at her hands, and just gave a look that showed that he didn’t care.

“That’s a surprise, someone in this manor actually cares for my well being. I’m surprised that you’re the one that’s checking on me, giving how you were angry at me earlier.” Orien scoffed as Macie stood her ground.

“Well that was only because you were being rude. Either way I don’t care how much you were rude. I…Uhh, heard something in you’re room, and I just wanted to check if you were alright.” Macie spoke of her reasons. She was slightly angry but calmed herself.

“There is nothing wrong.” Orien’s hand slightly faltered by the door. “You only just met me today, why would you be concerned if you heard something in my room. Shouldn’t you stop snooping in other people’s businesses?” Orien sounded slightly venomous in his tone as Macie crossed her arms.

“Look…We lost someone important recently. I know i’m not that close with Victoria, but I can tell that you were close to her. You lived here with her and her husband. I’m sorry about Victoria, and I feel as though it’s right to check on you anyway, giving how my father is treating you like you work here more then live here.” Macie told, as Orien slowly pushed the door towards Macie.

“I’m fine…” He shook his head, before he stopped, as he and Macie had heard something downstairs.

“MACIE!” Called Bree. “Dinner’s ready!” She yelled as Macie yelled back, which slightly scared Orien because of how loud, Macie was.

“COMING!” Macie shouted back as she turned back towards Orien, who quickly spoke.

“I’m not coming.” He declined before Macie even asked.

“Are you sure?” Macie raised her brow as Orien sadly shook his head.

“I…Already had something to eat.” He answered before closing the door without saying anything else. Macie clutched her red sweater as she began to walk away from Orien’s room, noticing how sad and angry he was being. Maybe he’s going through the five stages of grief? It would make sense, but Macie should focus on her family members right now since she’s about to have dinner with them.

As she reached the stairs however, she stopped by a large brown door by the stairs. Judging by where this room was placed, Macie guessed that this was the room, where she saw that strange man by the window…Is someone really in there?

Like Victoria’s husband, who hasn’t been seen yet given the comments from everyone else in the manor when she asked them earlier when everyone was choosing their rooms. Macie walked a few feet forward towards the door, she wanted to open it, but she knew that if she did that, it would be rude of her if someone really was in there.

So she knocked, and waited to see if anyone would respond. “Hello, is anyone in there?” She called out to anyone that was behind the door.

But all she got was silence…Making Macie believe that the man she saw may of just been in her imagination.

“Macie!?” Bree called out the name of her daughter again. Macie turned and ran down the stairs towards the dinner table.

“COMING!” She yelled back to her mother as she made her way to the dinner room.

Unknown to Macie, If she had stayed at the door to the study a few seconds longer…She would of gotten a response from the person behind the door, who had managed to hear Macie’s knocking while he was listening to something precious of him and walked towards the door…

Where he began to open it.

“Hello?”

Followed by the sight of two blue eyes looking out from the doorway.

 

* * *

A few seconds later, Macie had made it to the dinner room, where everyone else was waiting for her as her mother and her brothers and sisters almost finished putting the dinner on the table as she sat down next to Makenna and Mae.

"Ahh Marcy, there you are." Sterling smiled at the last member of the table to arrive, well supposedly the last member, excluding Orien and the man in the study.

"Hey everyone!" Macie kept a smile for her family, which remained ignored as dinner began and people began to eat, however it was soon interrupted by Rosie.

"Uhh excuse me, aren't we going to say grace?" Rosie looked around at everyone in the room, who stopped and looked at Rosie, with most of them giving her bewildered looks at the fact that she want's them to say grace. "We should say grace, for my little Laurie here." She looked back at her daughter who was busy eating a turkey leg that she had cooked up for only her daughter to eat.

"Maybe you should say it Macie." Rosie threw daggers at Macie, an atheist. It was quite vocal that Macie does not believe in god, and surprisingly most of her family had accepted it, everyone that is, except for the religious and homophobic Rosie.

She often brags about her religious goals which were quite annoying and another reason why Macie doesn't visit her aunt that often, along with her offensive homophobic slurs that slips out her mouth sometimes. "No thanks aunt Rose. I don't actually know what to be thankful for anyway, other then were all together and thinking about our grandmother together." Macie tried to come up with an excuse as to why she doesn't want to say grace, but Rosie's eyes widened.

"Hmph, how about be thankful for the fact that you're rich grandmother is dead so she can't follow your beliefs." Rosie snarled, but Macie growled.

"Let's not...Bring religion into this aunt, we should be thinking about the good times that Victoria had given us." Macie looked around, but nobody was happy to think about Victoria despite being here for the funeral.

"I would but I don't have any good memories." Giovanni blew his hair in anger. Bree then decided to take over for both her husband and her daughter.

"Rose what's you're problem, leave my daughter alone." Bree tried to handle the situation, but Macie politely interrupted her.

"It's fine mom really, I can handle this." Macie reassured her mother, who moved her arm away from her daughter.

"No you can't." Bree angrily shook her head as Rosie snickered. 

"Heh, not surprised, you always were the quiet one in the family Bree. No wonder mother didn't pay attention to you a lot." Rosie looked the other way as Bree gritted her teeth, but Macie tried to change the subject while giving a glare to her mother.

"Let's change the subject shall we. How about what we were all doing before coming to this funeral." Macie tried to change it as everyone started to mumble about what they were doing,

"When are we getting to the will part?" Mara demanded.

"I want to find out what that old hag had. It better be money." Jolie hoped.

"I'm sure she will divide it with all of us." Makenna guessed.

"If it's money then it should belong to me." Giovanni hoped. "After all, I was her second favourite child." He grinned.

"As if, it's going to be me that will have this manor and her wealth." Jolie growled.

"Uhh, it's going to be me actually." Camden interrupted.

"You? You'll waste it all on some grand party that will destroy this mansion in the process while you get drunk in the wine cellar that this shithole has!" Jolie doesn't like what this manor looks like and so if she and her family get the manor, she wishes to change it's appearance and perhaps sell it off to someone rich. The rest of the family soon got into an argument over Victoria's will, over who should have what, mostly the manor and her wealth. Aurelia didn't want the money to go to anyone except for her family or the Temperley's, who mostly kept quiet as did Macie.

Bree also didn't want the money to go to Marie or Rosie and she didn't think Henley or Case would handle the wealth well, or the manor, and Camden didn't want it to go to Cruz or Annabel since they were probably the least important members of the family. The two didn't care and neither did Jill, Silas or Makenna. Wendy however, thought the money would help Madilyn in the future.

Cruz turned to Macie, wanting the subject to change again.

"So what were you doing these past few years Marcy?"

Which caused everyone in the room to stay silent, even Laurie, who knew what happened to Macie, stopped eating and remained quiet for Macie's sake, who didn't respond. She wasn't sure how to respond really? Did she really wanted to tell her extended family about what happened to Branson and Sapphire? She didn't want to ruin anyone's mood, she might as well lie. She donned a fake smile and looked at Cruz. "I, uhh, was simply aiming to try to get into a college, since I'm about to start my last year at high school." Macie related to Cruz, it wasn't really a lie, since she should be thinking about her college plans now that she started her final year.

Bree however, felt as though Macie needed to be a bit more truthful, and so did it for her.

"Yes, also her boyfriend and friend got shot in the park last month." Bree revealed, causing some people in the room to gasp in shock. Rosie looked away, while Macie snapped at Bree.

"Mom, I told you not to mention that." She yelled, she knew that was rude for her, although she wanted Bree to stop talking after such vital information. 

"They just wanted to know, i'm only telling them Macie, along with you seeking cheap therapy from your friend." Bree elucidated but Macie was not happy.

"Her name is Ally and she's really helpful unlike you who didn't ask how I was feeling after the shooting. In fact, you sounded like you wanted me to quickly get over it because Branson and Sapphire were zombies." Macie shook her head in disagreement but Bree acted confused.

"Zombies? It's not about them being zombies, although I am angry that they didn't tell you sooner. It's more of you getting over something that happened what...A month ago?" Bree raised her brow as Macie felt anger being boiled up from within her.

"Yeah, my friend and boyfriend getting shot to death last month is something I just need to quickly over. I lost two people I cared about." Macie clenched her teeth. "And they couldn't just up and say that their zombies because they would of died sooner!" Macie sounded louder then before. "I didn't want this to be brought up at all at the trip and yet you did it again. I told you numerous times to keep it a secret yet you never do keep things a secret." Macie crossed her arms. "I even told you while we were driving to Cottenleigh." Macie reminded...Which Bree remembered.

"Sorry Macie, I wo---Just stop...I just." Macie grabbed her chest in fear. The memories, the...What happened at Belleau, it was hitting her full force, in front of everyone at the dinner table. She quickly stood up and walked away as some people at the table, such as Giovanni, Luciano, Makenna, Mae, looked worried for Macie as Macie moved away from the table.

Joelle meanwhile looked intrigued with what was going on, her eyes a dazzling orange as she smiled when Macie walked away from the table. "Macie, where are you going?" Bree was confused, did she do something that made Macie upset? Aurelia didn't seem to care that Macie was upset.

"Man up, he was a zombie. You should be glad he was dead!" Aurelia yelled, Macie briefly stopped as she got to the doorway...

She just wanted to go back to her room. She didn't want to argue with her sister again, and she didn't want to argue with her mother, it's not supposed to be about her. It's supposed to be about Victoria, yet, It was now about her. It would be best if she just went back to her room, and let everyone else talk about wanting the manor and money for selfish reasons, it would just cause another argument with her family again if she stayed.

"I'll be fine." Macie sounded a bit happier, although some of the guests knew she was faking it, she walked forward.

Only to bump into someone instead.

"Woah there little lady, you seem to be quite upset. Are you alright?"

Macie looked down at the person that she bumped into. The man was smaller then her, in fact, he didn't look human at all. He looked like some sort of greenish armadillo wearing a white shirt with a poncho barely covering it along with some black pants. Macie almost didn't see the man's face thanks to his dark cowboy hat but when she did. The man had blue eyes.

But Macie realised, from his appearance alone, that this wasn't what the man was supposed to look like. "Your...A shape shifter." Macie guessed as the man smirked.

"Is it too obvious? I mean I am taken the form of an talking armadillo, then again, they are my favourite animal." He continued to grin as he scratched his ear as he turned to the rest of the family members.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Giovanni demanded as the man stepped forward in front of Macie, who watched as the man introduced himself to the family.

"My name is Harper Herpic. My wife died a few days ago, and i'm not taken kindly with the way you all are talking about her."

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

Orien felt like that the family was driving for hours, in reality, it was only one hour and the family were soon going to arrive to their uncle Aidan's house. "How long do you think Uncle Aidan will keep us safe dad?" Branson inquired. Morrison and Mona both gave each other looks of worry, but they needed to give there son's an answer as to not make them worried themselves.

"My brother is trustworthy to keep us safe, besides, he loves Zombies like you, your brother and your mother. He's going to make sure that the ZCU won't hurt any of you guys." Mona reassured her sons.

"Yeah, we'll be safe until we can find a way to leave Ireland without getting caught." Morrison comforted Branson, Orien turned towards Efren, who remained quiet, causing him to clap to get his attention. He slowly turned towards his human brother.

"Oh Orien, you're awake." Efren smiled, he was always protective of Orien and Branson, although the worry of him and his family being captured by the ZCU had filled his mind. Orien slowly rubbed his eyes, curious as to what was going on. The car soon stopped and the doors to the car opened. Morrison grabbed Orien and helped him out of the car, along with Efren, while Mona and Branson looked at Aidan's house in front of them.

Orien looked around it...It wasn't as big as their old house, and there were multiple other houses, in fact, the five were in a neighbourhood, which was strange, as there house was in the countryside.

Why was they're other houses here? Orien wondered, but he clutched his dad tightly as he gripped Efren's hand. He felt reassured when he held his brother's hand, as if to say that things were going to be alright, like how his dad was holding him or when his mom was holding Branson's hand just now. The five soon heard various voices coming at the house, it was a man and a woman, who sounded like that they were arguing.

_"Aidan, don't open that door, we can't let them in here!"_

_"Sarah, he's my brother for god's sake. We can't throw him out of the street while those horrible ZCU hunters are out there hunting people like his family down!"_

_"They're zombies Aidan, they don't belong in any house. Their going to one day attack us and hurt me, you're wife, and you're son!"_

_"Shane's upstairs playing games like he always does. This is for my brother, his wife and his children."_

Aidan soon opened the door and smiled to see his brother, who wasn't impressed with what he heard, as did Mona, who was a bit angry at what his wife, Sarah McNamara, who was standing in the kitchen. Morrison and Mona donned fake smiles.

"Brother, Mona, thank god that everyone here made it alright." Aidan hugged his family, despite his wife, the family generally liked Aidan and they weren't going to stay here for too long, so Sarah doesn't have to worry about them for too long.

The family walked inside the house. "Aidan, how are you, how is the wife?" Efren wondered as the family entered their new shelter.

As it was the only shelter that would accept someone like them with open arms. 

Sarah didn't looked too pleased as the family looked away from her. Morrison and Mona didn't know why someone like Aidan would marry someone as self centred like Sarah, who hated zombies to her heart's content and only seemed to like her husband and son. Shane was lazy but mostly took his mother's side in arguments regarding zombies.

He didn't like Efren and Branson, thinking that he was annoying. The boys didn't want to stay at his house, but they had to do it for there families sake. "Sarah's doing fine, she often keeps to herself when friend's are at the house." Aidan told as Sarah walked up from behind the group, holding a glass of water as she looked at everyone, especially Orien, who she looked away at the most.

"It's nice to see you Morrison, Mona, so you're staying with us for a couple of days?" Sarah eyed Morrison and Mona, who tried to remain happy in this situation.

"Of course Sarah, although it won't be a couple of days, we'll promise not to make you, Aidan or Shane upset." Mona reassured Sarah, trying to be friendly as she offered her hand.

Only for Sarah to cringe in disgust and move away as Aidan laughed. "You five don't have to worry, you won't be upsetting anyone." Aidan smiled.

But Sarah huffed which got Aidan's attention. "At least, not around Sarah or Shane." Aidan hoped.

Aidan was always a suck up for Sarah, it might be because she was the only person at his office job who was nice to him and how he was scared about being alone. Morrison and Mona thought that was the only he married her, Orien looked up to his parents.

"We should go and unpack." Morrison rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as Aidan pointed upstairs. "You, Mona and Orien can have the guest bedroom next to Shane's room. Boys, there's another room for you to sleep in." Aidan looked down at Efren and Branson, the former smiled while the latter looked uncertain.

"Thanks uncle Aidan, we promise we won't do anything bad while were here." Efren cajoled while Branson remained quiet.

"R-Right." Before the two boys went outside to get their things as Branson and Mona did so as well, holding Orien in the process. As Orien was led away, he looked at his uncle and aunt one last time, and Sarah's glare that she gave to him which sent chills in Orien's body and feeling a bit sorry for Sarah. He wondered why someone like her would act like this to people like them? Did zombies hurt her family in the past?

Will he even know by the time his family leave for somewhere better?


	7. The Will Fighting Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper meet's Victoria's extended family.

_Macie Land (Past)_

Macie loved to walk home when school ends for the day, although Giovanni and Bree insists that she often rides home with them, since they fear that a zombie or a criminal might jump out and kidnap her, something which she thought was ridiculous at best and offensive at worst when they assume that a zombie would stoop as low as kidnapping a child to eat into to satisfy their hunger. Then again, she often saw news reports of similar events related to them that happened in different countries.

And not every zombie, shapeshifter or human were kind or wants to live a peaceful life. Macie knows that there was bad people out there, but she knows that there's good people in the world, such as the lonely Branson. He was standing around the entrance of Macie's middle school as she was about ready to walk home. Giovanni and Bree were busy with work to pick her up and the bus had already left the school, it helped that it was a nice day today to walk home and Ally was going to stay at the library to study for a test.

Macie raised a brow when she passed by Branson and wondered if he was worried about walking home alone. "Branson?" Macie began to quiz Branson. "What's wrong, are you waiting for you're brothers to pick you up?" She seemed puzzled, which got Branson's attention.

"Oh uhh..." Branson hesitated. "My brother's aren't picking me up, well my eldest brother that is." Branson vacillated. "He's busy with work and my little brother is going to stay an hour at the school that he's at for club activity's, so i'll be walking home by myself." Branson played a bit of his hair as he seemed anxious. "For the first time." He continued. "I'm kind of afraid of walking home by myself. I'm kind of jumpy after a few incidents that happened to me when I was little." Branson finished speaking as he looked at the school gates again.

"Oh, then you don't have to worry about walking home by yourself Branson." Macie grinned. "Because you have someone to walk home with!" Macie cheered, pointing to herself. "Me!"

"Oh are you sure Marcy? If you have any other plans then I don't want to interrupt them." Branson cautioned, standing up but Macie shook her head.

"Oh, I don't have any club activity's or worry's about tests unlike your younger brother or Ally. All I want to do is to just head home and study about the discovery's that I made today at lunch." Macie assured Branson, referring to how she might thinks that the janitor at the Middle School might be a shapeshifter as she saw a bunny near a janitor's bucket at lunch today after the Janitor supposedly left it to have lunch five minutes before the rabbit's appearance.

"Sure, you can walk me home." Branson smiled as he rubbed the back of his hair in embarrassment as the two began to walk away from the school. "Th-thanks." He mumbled. "But why isn't your parent's picking you up? Or you're sister." Branson didn't seem confidant to say the last part, knowing how Aurelia acts sometimes. He remembered how one time she snapped at him for simply saying hi and how she talked behind his back of how weird he was acting.

"My parent's are busy right now, and my sister doesn't even drive." Macie jeered in a slightly sad tone. "She's 16, but she said she's too lazy to drive, not that I care since I don't want to share a car with her. She's mean and punches me for the slightest thing that makes her upset." Macie stopped, slightly looking down at her leg. There was a bruise on her knee from where her sister had punched her a few days ago after thinking that she stole something in her room, when in reality Macie just wanted to give something back to her sister.

Branson gasped. "Oh my god Marcy, that's terrible." Branson consoled, leaning down to look at the bruise. "You know, my brother often keeps something in our medical box to help with bruises." Branson looked up to Macie. "I can give you it to help with your bruise, and other ones if you have any." Branson stood up, Macie crossed her arms.

"Branson, thanks, but I don't want to take anything from you or you're brother. It's nothing really, the bruise will heal up in a few days." Macie gave off a warm smile as she declined, the two continued to walk.

"I know, it's just, I hate seeing you hurt." Branson stressed, to the point that a little vein appeared on his forehead. "I know that sounds weird, seeing as how we only know each other for a few weeks. But it already makes me sad when I hear that something terrible has happened to you or Ally." He began to fret as Macie was surprised. She didn't know what to say. She had the same kind of feelings as well when Branson becomes sad about something, despite only being friends with Branson for the past few weeks. She hates to see him sad and wants to make him happy.

She hates seeing her friend's hurt, because she doesn't want them to be as sad as her. It's not good feeling sad sometimes and Branson's sad right now because of what Aurelia had done to her.

After a brief pause, Macie spoke again. "I do too Branson. I don't want to see my friend's hurt, like you or Ally." Macie tugged on her shirt. "So...If it's ok, i'll take care of my bruise. But are you sure your brother will be alright with allowing me to treat my knee?" Macie coaxed to Branson who smiled.

"Of course, my brother's are laid back, well my eldest is. My younger brother is often shy. My older brother often uses it to help my little brother when he's hurt at school, since he is kind of clumsy when he needs to carry somethings." Branson clarified as he and Macie stopped walking past the suburbia area that is near the Middle School, and as the two looked forward, they noticed that they were now standing near an apartment complex, although Branson wasn't as much surprised as Macie, since he's been to this part of Lexington before.

It was well polished, with nice clean grass to Macie and Branson's left and right, followed by well cared for plants of different kinds at the front of the complex, of course that was not the same for the rest of the plants that were hanging by some windows of the complex. Some of them were well cared for, some of them were dead and have turned brown. The ones with the dead plants often had windows that were either dirty or covered by newspapers. Macie didn't want to know what was happening in the apartment's with the paper covered windows.

Instead she followed Branson into the complex, where it was very dirty when the two entered. "Eww, why is the hallway this dirty. It was ok when we were outside." Macie grimaced at the dirty and run down hallway as Branson shrugged, disgusted himself.

"I'm not sure." He groused. "The Landlord here doesn't often come here that much, only once a month for our rent, and sometimes another visit to collect the rent that wasn't paid for, or to kick people out." He continued as the two walked past some mold and decaying walls before reaching the stairs, where they started to climb up to the fifth floor, where Branson's apartment was.

Macie was kind of worried, yet excited with meeting Branson's brothers, if they were there at least. She also wanted to know more about Branson's living conditions and maybe see his room if he's alright with it.

* * *

Macie, wasn't surprised when she saw that Branson's apartment looked just like her house, but with different walls, and carpets, never the less, she kept a positive comment for Branson's home as the two walked into the kitchen. "Wow Branson, you have a great apartment. It's also sort of warm." Macie complimented as she felt the heat in the apartment, it was strangely a bit too hot for some reason. She also noticed that Branson, who was scratching his shirt since he and Macie started to walk home, was not scratching it anymore as he climbed up to a top cupboard to get a medical box to help Macie, who continued to look around the apartment.

"Hang on, I almost got the box." Branson kept focusing on getting the box as Macie stopped looking.

"Hey Branson, where does your older brother work at?" Macie queried as Branson moved back down once he got the medical box. The box was tupperware, and it appeared to be the only tupperware box in the apartment seeing as how the rest of the box's appeared to be either plastic or cardboard from what Macie had seen of the apartment so far.

"Oh yeah, my brother often works late at a 7/11 nearby. My other brother is also starting to date people at his school, well he's trying to get a date. I sort of encouraged him." Branson beamed while he and Macie walked to a small table in the kitchen, where Branson placed the box in the middle of the table which he and Macie soon sat at.

"You want your brother to date? You're not dating anyone, why does you're younger brother have to?" Macie grinned while Branson snickered.

"Well, we joked about it at first, but then he seemed really serious. We, had a talk with each other this morning about it and said that we were only joking." Branson mellowed. "But...He said he wanted to find his significant other. He said he didn't want to be alone, like me, but then the conversation became an argument about our parents." He finished speaking as Macie felt concerned. She reached out to Branson.

"Hey Branson." Macie comforted the boy, touching Branson's shoulder. "It's alright." She reassured Branson. "I'm sure you're younger brother didn't mean to say something like that. He's probably upset with something that may of happened when you three were younger." Macie hypothesised, she didn't want to outright say it was because of there parents, but it might, seeing as how every time Branson mentioned them, he became sad...Almost as if...Something had happened to them.

Worrying thoughts filled Macie's head about the fate of Branson and his brother's parents, thoughts about them, getting hurt, or worse. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to think about this. She didn't want to become upset thinking about what happened to Branson's parents. He looked up to Macie and noticed she was biting her lip.

"Your probably right, i'm sure he didn't mean it. Here let me get you something for your bruise." He opened the tupperware medical box and soon got out some cream that helps heal bruises, which he began to apply on Macie's knee, it felt a bit cold when Branson started to rub Macie's leg, but it stopped soon after as Branson kneeled down to continue rubbing Macie's leg.

He briefly looked up to Macie, who looked down and saw him, the two of them smiled and looked away, slightly blushing as Macie played with her shirt while Branson finished rubbing Macie's leg. "That should do it, you're bruise should be gone by tomorrow morning." Branson smirked as he sat back at the table and Macie rubbed the back of her hair.

"Thanks, for treating my leg. I could of done it myself." Macie thanked Branson who felt embarrassed.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i'll ask next time." He mumbled, Macie snickered.

"Oh, it's fine, I should of said something to be honest." Macie yawned as she stood up, where her leg felt less sore. "But at least it doesn't hurt that much when I stand on it." Macie confirmed, putting a little bit of weight onto her bruise with her fingers before turning to Branson. "Thanks for the help." Macie thanked Branson once more as he stood up in front of her...

Where the two walked close to each other and hugged briefly. "Thanks for walking home with me. It can get lonely when I walk home alone." Branson proceeded to thank Macie right back.

"Well let's change that. Want to walk home together for now on?" Macie offered, as the two looked at each other. "Together, with Ally joining us sometimes." She added. Branson smiled at the thought.

"Of course." Branson accepted as the two stopped hugging and Macie helped Branson put the medical tupperware box back in the top cupboard, as she didn't want to leave the Tupperware for Branson's brother to find. Branson could get into trouble if it wasn't cared for.

But after putting the box away, Macie and Branson watched some TV together for a few hours before Macie had to go continue her walk home to her house. She wanted to wait and see if Branson's brothers were coming home, but they strangely didn't. Before she left Branson mentioned that he got a text message from his brother's saying that they were going to be home late as they were doing something.

Branson mentioned that his little brother was about to go on a date with someone which Macie hoped go well for Branson's and his little brother's sake.

It was just too bad that she couldn't meet them today. She really wanted to when it was time for her to leave, well, there was always a next time.

But she never got that chance to ask.

* * *

_Present Day_

Macie was surprised at Harper's appearance, she didn't expect the man at the window to be a shapeshifter, more or less one that would take an appearance of an armadillo. The rest of her family appeared to think the same way, at least Giovanni was the one vocal about it. He stood up from his seat, clearly pissed off by Harper's sudden appearance. "Excuse me but what the fuck are you supposed to be!?" Giovanni hollered as Macie looked back at her dad.

"I think he's supposed to be Grandma's second husband who wasn't around when we first came here." Macie guessed why Harper was here in the manor. The Armadillo Man turned towards her, delivering a smirk.

"That's correct little lady." Harper snickered. "I stayed in my room when Vicki departed from this world in her peaceful slumber. May she rest in peace." Harper lamented while Macie smiled.

"Oh, so you are the man that I saw at the window." Macie vacillated, Harper nodded in agreement.

"That I am. If you stayed by the door a little longer, I would of answered you calling on me a few minutes ago." Harper revealed which made Macie feel bad for not staying by the door a little longer.

"Oh, i'm sorry." She apologised but Harper just shrugged.

"No need to apologise Missy. In all honesty I should of stopped listening to Vicki's will a long while ago when I heard guests were coming to our humble palace." Harper tipped the edge of his hat while he also got everyone at the table's attention when he mentioned what they all wanted to hear. Victoria's will, and what was in it, mostly money and the ownership of the manor.

"What, you read our mother's will!?" Jolie barked as a few members of the table stood up alongside Giovanni, although it was only Jolie, Mara and Camden that stood up.

"That's selfish, were supposed to be reading our mother's will, not someone that she recently just met!" Mara chided as Harper turned and shot back at her.

"For the record little lady, your mother knows more about me then she does with you. Ya'll just left her here to die alone had me and Orien not come into her life. I have as much as a right to read her will early then you four." Harper argued as Macie stood closer to Harper.

"My Grandmother gave you early access to the will?" Macie sounded curious as Harper nodded.

"That's right, since I was her second husband and all. She wanted me to keep it safe from you're greedy families hands." Harper recalled, this time what he said caused Aurelia to stand up.

"Were not greedy, we just want the money and we can go back to our homes." Aurelia fumed, looking at Bree, Luciano and Giovanni. She also briefly looked at Macie, but she decided that she shouldn't be given any of Victoria's money, seeing as how she won't spend it on anything or if she does. It will probably be related to those decaying corpses that she hung around with before they got shot for the sake of the public.

"See what I mean?" Harper looked annoyed at Macie who sighed.

"I'm sorry about what's happening. Most of my family are alright to be around." Macie apologised once more as Harper smirked.

"Such as you little lady? In fact I haven't heard that much about you, or the rest of y'all actually." Harper pointed out, turning back to everyone at the table. He decided that seeing as how he currently owns the manor that he should invite everyone for a little social gathering once dinner ends.

"So how about this, after dinner, we all comfy up at the fire in the lounge at the next room over, so we can know more about each other. What ya say? I'm going to let ya'll finish dinner first of course." Harper announced as there was a brief discussion about going to the lounge after dinner as Giovanni, Aurelia, Mara, Jolie and Camden sat back down.

"That sounds great. We should go and find out more about Grandpa Harper." Laurie chirped. Emmy and Poppy seemed to be enticed as well.

"I want to know more about Harper as well." Emmy approved.

"He seem's interesting." Poppy agreed, Rosie and Felix however was not hitched on the idea of Laurie being around Harper, seeing as how his current form is of an armadillo.

"I'm sorry Laurie, but I think it's best that you shouldn't around that, thing." Rosie glared at Harper, throwing an insult to him as Felix felt slightly anxious. Laurie just looked down sadly, knowing that her parents will win this argument even if she tries to resist.

"She's right, for all we know he could pull out a knife and take Marcy hostage." Felix babbled, causing Bree to gasp in horror at that thought. Harper was about to say something in regards to Rosie's slur, only for Macie to stop him and shake her head.

"My aunt and uncle are a bit...Iffy, so it's best to let them be." Macie turned back towards Harper who cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really, well it looks like were going to be the only two at the lounge Little miss..." Harper paused as Macie introduced herself.

"Macie, Macie Land, but you can call me Marcy." Macie finished introducing herself, until Bree stood up.

"And that's the last thing your going to say because you're coming back to this table right now." Bree demanded as Macie and Harper turned back towards Bree.

"Mom, Harper seem's alright, besides the lounge is just over there. You can basically see us from where your sitting." Macie tried to calm down her mother, pointing towards the entrance to the lounge as Giovanni looked up to his wife.

"Well Marcy does have a point Bree, besides, you can scream if he tries to do anything to you right Marcy?" Giovanni hoped as Macie gasped in disgust.

"Of course." Macie rolled her eyes as Harper tipped his hat.

"With all due respect, i'm not that kind of guy. I've seen some shit in my hayday, but i'm alright, like ya'll here, well most ya'll." Harper looked at everyone at the table, referring to Rosie and her smothering, along with Bree, who ignored what Giovanni just said and snapped at Macie.

"This is not a warning Macie, sit with me right now." Bree tapped her hand next to the spot of the table where Luciano was sitting. He realised that he was getting moved and so moved a bit to the side for Macie to sit in.

"...Bree, i'll be alright." Macie responded in a slight annoyed tone, only for Bree to shout back.

"NO YOU WON'T, SIT DOWN NOW!"

"I am not hungry!" Macie declared before calming herself. "I'm alright and i'm going to the lounge with Harper here whether you like it or not." Macie retorted, bringing the room to a silence. "You know, just because i'm still taking in everything that's happened last month doesn't mean you can smother me like what Aunt Rose or Uncle Felix is doing to their daughter. I'm not your puppet." She complained, only to feel bad for Laurie and turned towards her, ignoring the angered faces of Rosie and Felix.

"Don't you dare talk to---But before she could finish, Macie and Harper quickly left for the lounge as Bree moved back down at the table and facepalmed in her anger...

After what happened everyone quickly resumed their dinner, all except Bree...And Jasper, who wanted to go with Macie and Harper to the lounge, as he thought what was happening in there was interesting that having dinner with the rest of his family. Unfortunately, Marie had caught on with what he's doing. "Don't you dare Jasper." Marie warned her son. "Just because your Aunt Bree threw a tantrum doesn't give you an excuse to go follow you're cousin and the talking armadillo." Marie insulted Bree who quickly caught on.

And before Giovanni and Aurelia could calm Bree down. She fired her first sentence which started another fight in the room.

"Screw you, you chain smoking bitch!"

* * *

Once the voices in the next room over grew louder after the argument that Bree had started with her sister. Macie decided that it was a good excuse to close the door to the lounge, as she did, she noticed someone looking at her from the dinner room and that was Joelle, while the other members of the Land and Gudino family started to fight about family matters. Joelle just sat there, staring at Macie.

With her odd, slightly uncanny eyes, as if it was trying to hypnotise Macie...Or possess her like some demon.

Macie shook her head as she closed the doors. Just looking at Joelle made her feel weird for some reason.

“Joelle giving you a weird feeling too?” Harper observed, standing by a glass table in the centre in the room. Surrounding the table was four chairs, each facing the glass table as Harper began to serve a drink.

Two drinks, to be precise.

“Well, since were in another room away from her, yes, she is. I felt slightly sick when she stared at me for some reason with those creepy looking eyes she has.” Macie bemoaned in annoyance, walking towards Harper as the two sat on the chairs. Harper began to serve milk which confused Macie.

“Not the alcohol kind of guy?” Macie queried as Harper shrugged.

“Whisky here and their that I often have during times of celebration, but milk is the way to go to keep you’re mind at bay. All the other drinks are tasteless at best.” Harper specified as he finished serving milk. “Besides this is the best milk I had in ages. It came from Japan, since Vicki went there once to protest the dangerous working conditions people there tend to suffer.” Harper continued to talk about Victoria.

Macie felt intrigued by this as she took her glass and drank the milk, feeling the taste of popcorn in her mouth, her favourite kind of food to eat in her spare time. “Why did this milk taste like popcorn, is it laced with taste bud magic by whoever made this?” Macie chided as Harper nodded his head.

“Bingo, the folks in Japan used that sort of magic to give you a good experience when drinking this milk. It can also help you stay focused when doing a task.” Harper explained to Macie.

Before taking out a gun and shooting the window in the room, startling Macie. “AHH, What the fuck!?” Macie sputtered, moving slightly back in shock…

Only for the window to fix itself as Harper crossed a few of his fingers in the process, fixing the window. “Sorry, I often do that to help relive stress. Vicki also did it back when she was…” Harper was unable to finish as Macie slowly turned back towards Harper.

“Hey, It’s alright.” Macie released. “You’ve lost Grandma recently, and judging by how long you lived here and how you talk fondly of her. You seemed to love my grandma very much.” Macie comforted as Harper stopped drinking his milk, he placed it back on the table.

“You Grandma and me go way back.” Harper bewailed. “And judging by those ribbons, you seem to have known her.” He perplexed upon seeing what was on Macie’s hair, pointing to her ribbons, causing her to touch one of them.

“What, my ribbons? Yes…Victoria sent me them for my quinceañera actually. Their the only thing I have to remind me of her though. We…Don’t have a history together.” Macie hesitated. “Although, I want to know more about her, and i’m already learning a lot already from what you’re telling me.” Macie stated, turning back towards the window mural that was fixed. “Like how she shoots her windows to relieve stress.” Macie ended.

“Or how she looks out for others, such as the troubled Orien Ashby from upstairs.” Harper mentioned, causing Macie to turn back towards Harper to give a look of confusion to the armadillo man.

"She knew Orien? How long was he living here?" Macie perplexed as Harper grabbed his milk glass again and drank the last of it.

"A year actually, we took him in during his darkest hour and we treated him like a son when he opened up to us." Harper sipped. "I'm guessing he acted cold to you and your family when you first came here, huh?" Harper concluded as Macie put one of her ribbon's back in her hair.

"Yeah, he kept snapping at me when I tried to talk to him, although I wouldn't blame him, from what I saw, people thought that he was some servant in this mansion, which he wasn't it seems." Macie growled as Harper fastened his grip with his glass.

"It's unfortunate that he's been seen that way, but Orien ain't a bad guy, once you do something good while he's around." Harper stirred his glass. "Orien will open up soon after. He's been through a lot, like me and you." Harper looked back at Macie once he looked back at the window again, who noticed what he said just now. "But it's stuff that you don't want to imagine. He's a nice guy though and he doesn't mean to act the way he does. He just wishes to be secluded most of the time." He continued as Macie looked down at her glass.

She felt sort of bad for Orien, even if he was mean to her a few hours ago, well she just arrived at the manor, so maybe if she does something good in front of him, she can get to know him more before the funeral begins.

"So." Macie motioned to Harper. "How did you know, that I lost someone too?" Macie hesitated. "Magic?" She guessed as Harper shook his head.

"Just a simple guess. You appeared to look sad a lot, as if you're going through a grieving process, and believe me Marcy." Harper said. "We all lost someone in our lives. Vicki ain't my first flame that went out." He added as he began to explain more about his first marriage.

"You loved someone before my Grandmother?" Macie questioned as Harper nodded, he turned back.

"Name was Evelyn Gloss, brightest girl you could ever meet, we met got married, had a son." Harper explained before, sighing. "And then both of them were gone." He looked at his own reflection from the glass. "Son left to join a group that wasn't right for him, and Evelyn died soon after from an illness. I promised her on her death bed that I would make amends with my son, but unfortunately we haven't just yet." He glumly spoke.

"What group did he join, some sort of cult or weird youth group?" Macie inquired as Harper continued.

"Yes indeed, some sort of weird magic cult. They manipulated him into joining it and turned him against me and Evie. We tried numerous times to get him back, but as Evie's sickness worsened. I focused more on her before losing my son entirely, until a few weeks ago." Harper revealed. "I managed to figure out where he lived. Vicki encouraged me to send out an invitation, seeing as how I was too nervous to talk to my son again after a few years. I worked up the nerves once Vicki passed and I wanted him to attend the funeral of his step-mother, and hopefully patch up what we lost." He finished as Macie finished drinking her glass.

"I'm...Sorry, about Evelyn, Victoria and your son." Macie felt sorry for Harper, who leaned forward.

"It's fine, although i'm not showing the emotion right now. I'm as sad as what Orien is feeling upstairs...And maybe you." Harper looked at Macie's hair again.

Macie looked at her empty glass for a brief minute before sighing. "Ok Harper you got me. I did lose two people that I knew. My boyfriend Branson and a friend of mine, Sapphire." Macie looked back at Harper. "A month ago actually...I...I don't like talking about it if that's ok." Macie placed the glass back on the table. "I just, feel as though it's my fault you know." She murmured. "Like, if I was with them before they died. I could of done something about it, they might of been alive today. If I didn't leave them when I did." Macie began to tug on her red sweater for comfort.

But Harper shook his head. "It's not your fault for them dying, I mean, you can't prevent what has happened. That's what everyone feels when they lose someone they cared for, or love in the case of your boyfriend." Harper reassured Macie. "It's a painful feeling to think about the ones you lost, but you'll get over it, at your own time and pace. You seem like a bright girl to be around with, so i'm guessing you have others who are looking at for you." Harper concluded as Macie nodded.

"Yes actually, another friend, but, i'm not really that bright Harper, probably just dark." She added as Harper shook his head.

"Is that what you think or what your brain thinks of what you're feeling?" Harper quizzed at Macie who sat back on the couch as did Harper. "But in the end Marcy, the death of Branson and Sapphire was not your fault. I'm sorry about what happened." Harper shook his head sadly while Macie looked back at him.

"At least your the only one that told me to take my time to get over what happened. My family just wants me to get over it already." Macie leaned her head back as Harper replied back in a normal tone.

"Well fuck them."

"Woah." Macie shot up, she was completely taken aback by what Harper said.

"If they believe that you should get over the death's of someone you know a month after it happened then they have problems, just saying, you just need to take your time to grieve." Harper encouraged as he stood up to get something out of his pocket, which was a carton of cigarettes. "Hold on, i'm moving by the window so the smoke can move out there." He moved by the mural, opened it and began to smoke a cigarette as Macie watched.

"I also feel as though, that there's something missing that day." Macie rubbed the side of her face.

"Really? Like a memory that your trying to think of that's coming up blank?" Harper drawled while Macie nodded.

"Yeah...Like, i'm missing something really important that happened that day. Regarding one of my friends." Macie started to rub the edge of her chin. "Maybe it's just me o---Nah, you just need to keep focusing on what happened and try to remember." Harper interrupted, blowing a puff of smoke as he turned to Macie.

"If you want too that is. Nobody is asking you to revisit that day." Harper looked back out outside as Macie shrugged and shook her head. "I might think about it again, eventually, when i'm long past what ha---But before Macie could finish, the door to the lounge opened, and the two turned to the sight of Giovanni, Camden, Mara and Jolie entering the room, having just finished having dinner.

And the four did not look pleased with Harper as he moved away from the window, having finished his smoking.

"Well, guess who finally decided to show up." Harper blew a puff of smoke behind the mural one last time before jumping off the table. Macie didn't seem too pleased. 

"Umm Harper, I don't think there going to be in the mood for your wisecrack." Macie doubted as her father nodded.

"Exactly, were here to talk about the will and what's in it." Giovanni demanded as Harper smirked.

"Like I said, wait until the funeral until you can read the will. For the next two weeks my lips regarding the will are sealed." Harper grinned as Giovanni, Mara, Jolie and Camden's angered faces grew bigger.

"Quit trying to keep it a secret from us." Jolie chastised Harper, followed by Mara.

"Where is the will, so we can see it ourselves!?" Mara hissed, but Macie stood in front of Harper to defend him.

"Not anywhere in the manor. Like he said, your not going to read it until the day of the funeral and that's final, until then everyone here has to wait patiently for two weeks." Macie retorted back as Giovanni moved closer to his daughter.

"Oh...I see what was going in here while we were having dinner." Giovanni clenched his fists and teeth in frustration as Macie sighed.

"You think we were talking about the will? We weren't." Macie shook her head, only for Giovanni to snap back.

"You could be lying Marcy, this wasn't the first time you lied about things before and it's not the last. You and Harper here were talking about what was on the will right!?" Giovanni raged, his voice grew louder. "Well, tell us!" Giovanni demanded. "I'm your father, you should be telling me instead of hiding it from you're family!" Giovanni screamed as Macie and Harper took a few steps away from Giovanni, Camden, Mara and Jolie, clearly looking uncomfortable with what was happening. Macie herself was shocked by her dad acting so...Childish.

It was sort of ironic, seeing as how he often calls out his children for acting childish sometimes, he even called Macie childish a few days ago for talking about Branson and Sapphire.

"Gio right? I'm going to ask you and your siblings to calm down. You're clearly making me and Miss Land here uncomfortable." Harper told off as Macie clenched her teeth in anger.

"What the hell has gotten into you dad? Your keeping us from talking about Grandma until we came here and now you think i'm keeping secrets regarding the will from you? I would never do that!" Macie retorted. "Me and Harper were not talking about the will, and if you loved me so much then you would of known that I would never keep something such as Grandma's will away from you. I know how important Grandma was to everyone here." Macie took a few steps forward and stood behind Harper.

"She was important to everyone, even those that are not related to us. It's like you said Harper." Macie turned back towards Harper. "We all lose someone, and recently, it was Victoria." Macie faced back to her father, aunts and uncles. "And were all clearly upset by her loss no matter how much some of you here hated her." Macie finished as Harper patted her back.

"That was good." Harper congratulated Macie, singing praise, but Giovanni, Mara, Jolie and Camden acted like that they didn't listen.

"We don't care Marcy, you should just go back to your room while we have an adult conversation with Harper here regarding the will." Giovanni ignored his daughter as Mara, Jolie and Camden nodded to their brother's approval, but Macie stood still.

"I'm not leaving Harper here with you four. Your just going to have another argument with him again regarding the will." Macie argued, but Harper shook his head.

"Don't worry Miss Land, i'll see to it that i'll get out of this mangled conversation with my hat kept on my head." Harper tipped his hat as Macie clasped her hands.

"Are you sure? Because my Dad often has some mood problems." Macie groaned, taking a brief glance at Giovanni.

"Yes, i'll be fine, just leave these four to me and go do something else." Harper assured, insisting as he turned back towards the four. Macie slowly began to walk away from the five and towards the door to the lounge.

"In that case, thanks, for the conversation earlier Harper. Your a supportive armadillo." Macie began to walk away from the room as Harper smiled.

"Anytime Marcy, anytime. I hope to see more of you and the rest of you're family in the coming days." Harper waved at Macie while Mara turned to Harper while the five were watching Macie leave the room.

"Why do you even look like that? Did our mother have a thing for Armadillos?" Mara wondered as Harper explained politely.

"Actually, it was your mother's favourite animal. I lost my real human form a long while ago due to my forgetfulness in my current age. But I like what I am now, and you're mother did too, if you get what I mean." Harper stated, winking as Giovanni, Camden, Mara and Jolie reacted in disgust, while Macie snickered and closed the door behind her before heading to her room.

"Of course, all we did was just flirt, support each other and sleep in the same bed. Your mother had her limits of course." Was the last thing Macie heard before the subject quickly went back to the will and argument quickly ensued as she rolled her eyes.

Regardless, Macie hoped that Harper will be alright, he seemed cool and respectful when it came to Macie, unlike her family, which felt refreshing after a bleak month she had. She hoped she can learn more about Harper and Victoria in the coming weeks...Along with Orien.

If he stops acting rude to her that is.

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

Orien sang and said a bunch of jumbled words as Mona took him to his crib to sleep in. "Rest now Orien, you need to get your eight hours." Mona simpered, placing Orien in the crib and rubbing his cheeks, which Orien loved. Once he was placed in the crib, Orien began to crawl around as Mona sat nearby and watched her son move around in his crib, exploring the world around him as his eyes brightened at the toys and appearance of the room that he was in.

Which was the living room, nobody else besides Orien and Mona was in the room.

Aidan and Morrison had took Branson, Efren and Shane out of the town for the day to cheer Efren and Branson up, and hopefully for the two to bond with Shane, since the didn't have a good relationship. Morrison and the boys made sure to wear clothes that would keep them hidden from people like the ZCU. Mona was worried, but she managed to distract herself by doing some drawing.

Of course, Sarah was also in the house as well, and she didn't look too pleased with still having to share the house with her sister in law and the rest of her family, as she appeared by the doorway to the lounge, holding a glass of water which she was sipping it. Orien moved to the side of the crib to see the two women. Mona was unaware of Sarah's appearance.

Until she spoke.

"So." Sarah made her presence known in a snooty kind of way, making Mona turn towards her. "Mona, we haven't talked that much, even after the Anti-Zombie laws went into effect and your family became fugitives." Sarah walked into the room as Mona sighed. She was not going to take Sarah's crap while she was hiding here, she already had to deal with people like her back at her old job, when he co-workers first discovered she was a zombie.

The same ones that gave the ZCU a "tip" about her and her family.

"Is that how your going to start a conversation with me? Not a how's your day or a simple greeting?" Mona muttered as Sarah sat down next to Mona.

"Not really no, i'm just bored since I got a day off from work and then I realised that my husband planned for me to spend time with you obviously, seeing as how were the only ones here." Sarah jeered, briefly looking at Orien.

"Not counting your only normal son in the family." She spoke out a provoking insult which caused. Mona slammed her pen on her notebook that she was using to draw.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Mona snapped, quickly standing up as Sarah slammed the glass of water onto a nearby table.

"It means besides your youngest son and my miserable brother in law. You and you're sons are a living reminder that we now have to live with living corpses that could attack us in any minute. It makes me sick having to share the same house as you and you're sons. The only reason I haven't discussed this with my husband is because i'm hoping for the day in which the ZCU will find you even without my husband trying to help you and your family." Sarah retaliated. "We can live a better world without you or people like you walking around. We would much prefer it if you were dead." Sarah shrilled in the loudest way that she could. Orien moved back in fear of his aunt.

"Dead...Like how I wish you were right now." Mona shot back, smirking a little bit at her quip, which offended Sarah. "Excuse me? Were you wishing me dead? I'll tell my husband!" Sarah warned Mona.

"Yeah, i'm sure he'll love to hear how you wished a woman and two of her kids would get captured and tortured to death by a sick company that wishes to rid zombies from this world. I still don't get how someone as kind as Aidan would marry a heartless woman like you, or at least divorced you by now." Mona seethed. Orien leaned in close again as he continued to listen.

"You won't hear the last of this, if I could, I would turn you all in, including Morrison. He's as bad as you and your sons. If anything the only person that would benefit living a better life is Orien." Sarah looked down at Orien. "Judging by how he was recently born. I say the ZCU would put him in with a better human family while you four live the rest of your lives wishing you were dead." Sarah taunted Mona, looking back at her sister in law.

"Like my family." Sarah finished, smirking, Mona was not, in fact she stood up as soon as Sarah mentioned Orien.

"I'm going to say this to you once McNamara, you're going to stay away from Orien the rest of the time here. He is MINE, not your's. Just because he's human like his father doesn't mean he belongs to us. I see him as my son regardless he was born different then his brothers. My boys will grow up to do great things once we get out of this country." Mona warned. "And when we do, I hope we never see you again." Mona badgered to Sarah as Sarah grabbed her glass of water, huffing in the process.

"And I can't wait until the ZCU comes soon enough to stop you five from escaping their wrath. They will come for your sons eventually, no matter how you protect them." Sarah stood up and walked out of the room, smiling as Mona faced away from her and started to draw in her notebook again, but as she did, she noticed that Orien was listening in on what happened and smiled at her youngest son.

"Don't worry little Orien, mummy and daddy will make sure those evil men and women don't get to you or you're brothers. We will protect you no matter what, nobody will take us away."

Mona's words, caused Orien to smile. He felt, safe with his family. He hoped he would be safe from harm forever.

He was going to have a happy life...

_Was..._


	8. The Syringe Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macie has a nightmare.

_Macie Land (Past)_

Macie for all never cared for the tests that she was given in her class, despite Ally's pleas for her to study with her. Macie often studies by herself without Ally or Branson, but seeing as how Ally's pleas were getting desperate, she had decided to do something about that one day after school, by which she invited the two to come over to her house that afternoon so they can have a study party for an upcoming test.

"Really Marcy, are you sure your parents will be ok with this?" Branson gulped. He wasn't worried about Giovanni or Bree making him uncomfortable, it was Aurelia that he was worried about. As the three arrived the Land's house, Macie turned towards her friends.

"Branson don't worry, my family will be out for the rest of the day. My siblings are also staying over at their friend's house today so it will just be the three of us until my parents get home." Macie reassured Branson. Ally was impressed that Macie wanted to host such a party as the three entered the house and put their bags on the living room couches.

"Wow Marcy, i'm surprised. You usually hate parties." Ally pointed out, mostly because Macie had nothing to do at parties, and her parents, especially her dad, get drunk and cause a scene.

"Well I had a bit of an embarrassing situation happened to me at a few parties that I attended." Macie spoke glumly. "But it won't be like the parties that I go too. It will just be the three of us studying for the upcoming test." Macie continued as the three sat down near a table and took out notepads that they were using at school and grabbed their pencils. However while Ally grabbed hers, Macie and Branson realised that they didn't have pencils.

"Oh crap, I must of lost my pencil at school." Branson exclaimed.

"I must of dropped mine." Macie rubbed her hair as her and Branson turned towards their bags and moved towards them as Ally watched.

Only for their hands to accidentally touch. Macie and Branson looked at each other and apologised. "I'm sorry." They both stated, before quickly getting two other pencils that they were going to use. They moved back to the table as Ally snickered, having witnessed what happened. She soon stood up as the two watched.

"Well, I need to use you're bathroom before we begin Marcy, if that's ok." Ally inquired as Branson began to sweat in worry, which Macie didn't seem to realise.

"Sure, go right ahead Ally." Macie nudged to the doorway. The two watched Ally walk off towards the bathroom, leaving them alone...

With each other.

Macie and Branson soon realised this and decided to look over their past notes, and not at each other. It was quiet in the room now that Ally was gone...Too quiet.

It began to make the two feel...Awkward, which was strange because they never felt like this before when they were doing projects together or walking home from school without Ally, maybe it was when they...Touched each other's hands that made everything awkward. Macie seemed to think so and was about to ask Branson about it.

"Branson." Macie broke the silence, only for Branson to look directly into her eyes, causing both of them to gulp at the same time.

"Is it ok if you check my notes...I just want to make sure that there correct." Branson queried, trying to steer the conversation away from, the hands. Macie understood and grabbed the notepad to look at, reading it before looking back up to Branson.

"Looks ok for me. You can check mine if you want." Macie offered her notepad, causing Branson to nod and look at Macie's work. While doing so he looked around the living room.

"You know." Branson cheered. "I really like you're house, it feels more...Cleaner then the apartment that me and my brother's live in." He turned to Macie. "Although that's only because my older brother doesn't pick up after himself. My younger brother at least does." Branson continued as Macie laid back on the carpet as the two continued to wait for Ally to get back.

"Tell me about it, my younger brother makes messes all the time. My mom ordered him to clean up earlier this morning." Macie sounded annoyed as she looked back up to Branson. "Which could explain why this room at least looks cleaner." Macie snickered, but Branson didn't say anything back, instead, Macie noticed him looking away from her.

"Marcy." Branson spoke after a few minutes of silence, breaking it.

"Yes Branson?" Macie quizzed, leaning upwards before she sat up. Branson then turned towards her, looking even more shy then before, but he also looked happy, happy to be here with his friends...Like Ally, and Macie.

"Thank you." He smiled. "I've been through a lot in the last few years and I thought that I was never going to have a proper life again before coming here to live with my older brother, and then, I met you at the start of the year, and Ally too...And I finally gained some friends after being alone so far." Branson explained. "Friends that look out for me and want me to be happy, and I want them to be happy back." He chatted as Macie sat closer to him.

"Of course Branson...I want you to be happy, and Ally too, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Macie slowly began to smile back, placing her hand at the table.

Branson placed his next to Macie.

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Branson consoled, his hand moving closer to Macie. "We promised that we would never be apart, and were going to make sure that happens." Branson's hand almost reached Macie's.

Until she touched his, it slightly startled Branson, but he was alright, because he was with Macie and he felt safe when his brothers were away. He leaned in close and hugged Macie, who smiled and hugged him tightly. "Branson, thank you for making me happy." Macie closed her eyes and blushed, as did Branson. The two stopped hugging and looked back at the table.

Where Branson's phone began to buzz, having placed it on the table when him, Macie and Ally first came into the living room. Ally returned to the room soon after, yawning as she sat down next to Macie. "Sorry I took awhile. So should we get started?" Ally stretched her arms as Branson grabbed his phone, before putting it back onto the table.

"Uhh, y-yeah." Branson stuttered as him and Macie looked at each other before they grabbed their pens. 

"So, who was that on the phone Branson, was it you're brother?" Macie moved her head as Branson answered cheerfully.

"It was my younger brother. He's going on a date later tonight with someone that he met at school." He clarified as Macie moved her head, before she continued to study with her friends.

Although, her and Branson felt as though, something was eerily out of place at this moment of time. Maybe it was their uncertainty of the upcoming test they had, they didn't know, they decided to ignore it for now and continue with their studying.

* * *

  _Present Day_

Hours had passed following the fighting that had happened during dinner and Macie went to her room following her talk with Harper which was interrupted by Giovanni and his siblings. She knew it was for the best, as she didn't want to cause more arguing, although she became worried for Harper despite his ascertain to Macie that he was going to be fine. It made Macie feel worthless about how she was unable to get him out of that room, and made her worried about what could happen to him, her father, Mara and Jolie do have a history when it came to...Violence.

Fortunately, the arguing died down and it seemed as though that Giovanni, Mara, Jolie and Camden had let Harper go back to his study, seeing as how everything became quiet in the manor once it turned dark, and as soon as Joelle left. She had heard her family members trying to get her to leave despite insisting that she wanted to stay and get to know more about everyone, from what Macie had heard from her room it seems that she was particularity interested in the more younger members of the family, like Laurie and Jasper for some reason.

It sort of creeped Macie out, not helped by her worrying thoughts in regards to Branson and Sapphire's fate came back into her head despite Harper telling Macie that it wasn't her fault.

Macie took a deep breath as she sat on the bed, having spent a few hours, doing nothing. She just...Looked at the roof of the room to think about what had happened in her life so far. By the time she finished and decided to call Ally, everything was quiet. Even Orien was quiet seeing as how she didn't hear his voice from her bedroom vent and she more or less felt agitated, which affected her attempts to go to sleep.

So she decided to call Ally and was currently in the middle of a conversation with her in regards to everything that had happened at the first day of her manor, by then Macie was in her bed wear and Ally was about to head to bed.

"Really? They just threw you out of the room like that?" Ally sounded shocked.

"Yeah, they sort of acted as though I was a child actually. I wanted to go and defend Harper." Macie bickered. "I know I just met him a half an hour before but I don't know Ally. Harper was so nice to me that I didn't think he deserved to get yelled at by my dad and his siblings." She finished speaking to Ally on the other side of the phone.

"Of course not, nobody wants to be in a confrontation with someone like your dad and his siblings. You did try you're best to help defend your grandfather though Marcy." Ally sounded proud at Macie. "Despite saying sometimes that you often think badly about yourself, you prove time and time again that you do look out for others, even people that you just met like Harper." Ally continued as Macie sat up on her bed.

"Well not almost everyone. I've been trying to talk to someone else in the manor, unfortunately he seems to be as much of an asshole as everyone else in this manor." Macie huffed which came off as a surprise to Ally over the fact that there was someone else that was living with Harper at the manor.

"Someone else lives with Harper? I thought he was the only person that lived in the manor now following Victoria's death?" Ally wondered.

"No in fact, he has someone living with him. A boy, his name is Orien and he seems to have lived with Harper and Victoria for the past year." Macie revealed. "And...Judging from what I heard from him, he seemed to be very close to Victoria before she died." Macie wanted to tell Ally about what she heard earlier today, of when she heard Orien crying in the shower and how he talked about Victoria, but she didn't want to reveal that much information to her as what happened seemed to be a personal matter. "But when I try to talk to him, he's often rude to me." Macie grumbled. "Harper said that he would lighten up if I do something good in front of him, but like anyone witnesses my good deeds, that I barely done." She sighed.

"Well, your talking to someone now that witnessed you doing some good in the world. I say don't give up on trying to get to know more about Orien." Ally encouraged to Macie. "He's been going through Victoria's loss in his own way, and some people do tend to lash out at others when there grieving, besides, didn't you say that you were going to stay at the manor for two weeks? You'll have a lot of time to try and get to know Orien." Ally spoke as Macie played with her hair.

"And if that doesn't happen?" Macie slurred.

"Well you tried you're best then. It's just no use getting to people like that Marcy." Ally hummed as Macie moved to the side of the bed.

"I don't think that's why he's angry with me though Ally. I think it has something to do with my Grandma's will." Macie started to sound a bit worried, which Ally caught on quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wanting to know more which Macie happily provided to her friend.

"Most of my members of my family are interested in this manor and the wealth that Victoria supposedly has during her lifetime, even though Orien and Harper still live here. They want everything and take it away from them, by the end of this trip, they might not even have a place to live." Macie expressed her feelings regarding her family to Ally. "So I can sort of see why Orien would be angry at something else." She related.

"Jesus that's terrible, and there's no way for you to stop it?" Ally sounded marveled as Macie sighed. "Not until we hear the will entirely, which will be on the day of the funeral, hopefully nobody tries anything to get an early reading of the will. Harper supposedly has it and he's keeping it safe until the day of the Funeral." Macie explained.

"Marcy, you do have a say in the matter, don't let your voice go unheard, even if most of the members of you're family will be mad at you in the process. If you think what their doing is uncomfortable, then say something for Harper and Orien's sake when the time comes." Ally suggested as Macie smirked.

"Thanks Ally, I will if I get the chance. Thanks for the talk tonight." Macie asserted as Ally snickered.

"Of course, I care about you Marcy. We've been friends for most of our lives...You've been through a lot and..." Ally refused to finish what she said, which made Macie curious.

"And what?" Macie wanted her to finish.

"It's nothing, i'll talk to you again some other time." Ally said.

“Of course, goodnight.” Macie beamed before hanging up on Ally, looking around at her bedroom as she placed her phone by her drawer. She looked at the desk at her room, the one that she was sitting at earlier this morning when she first arrived at the manor. She stood up from her bed and walked towards it, where her journal was still by the desk, having been untouched since Macie had left that morning to go see Orien.

She should really finish that entry that she started this morning, but as much as Macie was in the mood to finish the entry, she was having problems thinking about everything right now. What happened today at dinner was still upsetting her somewhat and it would be a hindrance for her to think about it while she would write. It’s not the first time that family problems caused her problems with writing…And the _other_  problem that she was still thinking about.

Macie sighed in frustration and sat at the end of her bed. Maybe it was time for her to sleep, since a lack of sleep might also be a reason for Macie’s worry’s about not doing any writing. As Macie stood up and walked towards her bed, she suddenly heard the sound of a door bursting open from afar and turned back to the end of the room. “Huh?” Macie blurted out loud, looking around the room. It was definitely not her bedroom door that was burst open.

No…It was someone else. 

Macie looked at the vent in her room and began to hear something, It sounded like Orien, he sounded like he was coughing. 

No…He’s vomiting.

Macie ran towards the vent and continued to hear Orien vomiting, realising he was sick, Macie wasted no time to go and see if he needed any help. Macie walked towards the door to her bedroom and headed into the dark halls of Land Manor, where she could barely see the stairs at the end of the hall. It was also eerily quiet which is odd since her family are loud snorers unless the walls here were not as thick as the ones back at her house.

Regardless, without the snores of her family members filling the halls, it was very quiet, which unnerved her as she moved towards Orien’s bedroom door in front of her. Macie raised her fist, preparing to knock on the door so she can see if Orien needed any help. “Orien?” Macie called, but as she moved her fist towards the door.

A breeze pushed the unlocked door open, allowing Macie access into Orien’s room. She was surprised and wondered if she should go in without Orien’s permission, but the sounds of Orien vomiting and him starting to whimper in sadness changed her mind and she quickly walked into the dark room to go and see him. When Macie entered the room, it almost looked like the one that she was staying in, yet she can’t help but notice that it had less things then the room that she had.

The only notable things in the room was Orien’s white bed, his brown closet and…Something under his bed. Macie couldn’t see it properly but it looked like an accessory of something, maybe a costume? It looked like a mask from what Macie was seeing. she looked at the top of Orien’s bed, which appeared to have something on one of the red pillows that he had.

It looked like…A syringe.

Orien's coughing grew louder as Macie turned to the only one that was lit up in the room, which was the light coming from Orien's bathroom. Macie made her way towards the bathroom to check on Orien, once she did, Macie stood quietly at the doorway and watched Orien lean against his toilet, breathing heavily. Macie was about to make her presence known.

"No...Please, go away."

When Orien started to talk to himself.

"I can't...I promised her that I wouldn't go back. I promised her and Harper...I...Can't break her promise." Orien spilled as Macie turned towards the bed again, looking at the syringe. She thinks that Orien might be referring to that. "No...I didn't use it...I didn't use it." Orien started to beg, beginning to tear up as he placed his head on the toilet. Macie kept quiet, unsure about what to do in regards to Orien.

 _"Who...Is he talking to?"_ She thought to herself as she clasped her hands and continued to listen.

"Your lying...Your just saying that so you can take control of me..." Orien closed his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not like...That anymore." Orien started shaking his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as he wiped away the vomit from his mouth. His eyes were stingy and it was hard to see with his tears. "Please...Don't remind me of what happened...I don't want to remember it anymore. It's already...Hurting to remember." He whimpered to himself...He felt alone.

He felt...Scared...He felt tired.

A few minutes past, during which Macie contemplated what to do. If she appeared to Orien now, then he would probably get angry at her for listening into what he was doing, but she didn't want to leave him alone in case he would get sick again, or worse, eventually, she had decided that helping Orien was the best option, even if he won't like it at first. Macie pushed open the door and began to walk into the bathroom.

"Orien?" Macie called out again, worried, Orien did not respond, curious Macie moved towards Orien to see if he was ok, but when she did, she noticed that his eyes were closed. He was fast alseep, he must be an easy sleeper, either way it would be rude if Macie just left Orien here, and so she moved down towards him and grabbed him under the arm. He slightly fidgeted while she did so, but fortunately for Macie, Orien didn't wake up. She moved back into the bedroom and towards Orien's bed, where she undid the cover and placed Orien by the bed.

Right next to the pillow...With the syringe.

 _"That syringe...Does that have what I think it does?"_ Macie thought as she reached for the syringe and grabbed the bottle part, not wanting to touch the tip in case she accidentally pricks her finger and have whatever the syringe has in her body. She examined the syringe, but unfortunately due to being in a dark room, it was hard for her to see the content that the syringe had, so she put it in her pocket and looked down at Orien.

He was still asleep as Macie put the cover on him for warmth, while doing so however.

"No..."

Macie almost gasped, but stopped herself as she watched Orien slowly shook his head. "No...Get off of me...Don't...Control me." Orien cringed in his dream, his gloved hands pushed itself out of the covers. Orien groaned in his dream, feeling alone. Macie wasn't sure what to do, she reached for one of Orien's hands, only for it to clutch onto Macie's hand. Macie wanted to remove her hand from Orien's but he slowly began to calm down again until he stopped moving and talking in his sleep.

He let go as Macie quickly left the room, feeling sorry for Orien as she closed the door. She sighed heavily, feeling almost as sad as she was back in her own bedroom, but she was at least grateful to have helped Orien, even if he won't remember tomorrow.

Macie realised that she was starting to get thirsty and so decided to go down into the kitchen to get something to drink before heading to bed for the night, hopefully nobody was down there, since her family tend to stay up for most of the night to get drunk, such as her father.

And god forbid she would run into her father again after what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

Fortunately for Macie, the entire downstairs of Land Manor was completely empty, leaving only her to enter the kitchen, a room that was filled with light as soon as she turned on said light, which was a perfect time to examine, Orien's syringe. Macie took out the syringe and began to examine it by one of the kitchen counters, the contents from inside the needle contained a white powder.

Leading Macie to make a realisation.

 _"This must be heroin, or cocaine...Was Orien using?"_ Macie touched her hand and looked down at the syringe, why would Orien use drugs? Then again, she doesn't know that much about him, and it would explain why he was wearing a black sweater. He might be trying to hide it from Harper and Victoria judging from his lament in the bathroom, but now the only questioned remained was...What should she do? She didn't want to make assumptions quickly.

Should she tell Harper about this? But what if Harper kicks Orien out of the manor? She didn't want to be a cause of that, especially if the contents from inside this needle are not drugs but if she didn't tell Harper or anyone else, Orien could get hurt...Or die.

This was a very hard decision for Macie to make, and the man that's in the centre of the decision is someone that's mean to Macie, yet Macie felt sorry for him and she feels as though that she doesn't have quite the picture that she thought she had.

"I didn't think I would see you up this late."

Macie turned, almost dropping the syringe into the sink in the process, fortunately she kept a firm grip on the syringe as she held it by her side. "Oh Harper, I didn't expect to see you up this late. I thought you went to sleep like everyone else?" Macie kept her grip on the syringe. Harper shook his head.

"Nope, I spent the rest of my day listening to your grandmother's voice, and stared at the roof. I'm not really tired, not since Vicki passed have I got that much ounce of sleep." Harper sounded...Like he had no emotion, he was just tired, tired from these past few days. He then eyed at what Macie was holding by her side and raised his brow. "Wait...Is that a syringe?" Harper pointed to what Macie was holding as she looked down, realising that she allowed Harper to spot it.

"Where did you get that Marcy?" Harper looked puzzled, but curious as well. Macie sighed, it was no use deciding what to do now, she needed to tell Harper about what Orien was seemingly doing.

"I...Found this syringe in Orien's room." Macie held up the syringe for Harper to see properly. "I don't know what is in it, but since it looks like white powder...I can assume that it's something not friendly to the body." She lowered the syringe.

"Where exactly was the syringe found?" Harper inquired some more as Macie continued.

"On Orien's pillow, I heard him getting sick so I went to check on him. I saw it while I was helping him to bed. I didn't know what to do, so I took it and just decided what I was going to do with it." Macie clarified worryingly, growing slightly worried.

"I'm sorry about Orien, I know this is basically snitching, but I was worried that he could be using an---No...He's not using drugs, and it's alright. Quite frankly, you did the right thing getting that syringe out of there." Harper smirked as he walked over to the backdoor. Macie became curious as she looked down at the syringe. "Boy hasn't been using for the past year. He was before me and Vicki took him in and we helped get that junk out of the system." Harper revealed, opening the back door and letting in the fresh summer breeze.

It was time for his nightly smoke break.

Harper took out a carton of cigarettes, he was almost out, so he was going to need Orien to go shopping for him tomorrow. He walked out as Macie followed and she watched as her grandfather put one cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. "So, why was there a syringe in his room?" Macie questioned as Harper turned, but before he did, he blew a puff of smoke in front of him and not at Macie, so she wouldn't have to get hit by Harper's smoking.

"He...Tends to trick himself into thinking that he's relapsed. He guilt's himself into thinking that he's turned back to the way he was before he was taken in sometimes. But he manages to resist himself from stabbing those needles into his arms." Harper cracked each of his fingers. "It confuses me as to how he keeps getting those syringes...And why he tries to trick himself." Harper continued, sitting nearby at a small table, which Macie soon joined him.

She placed the syringe on the table and looked around at the backyard. It was a small field, with the woods at the end of the field leading into the dark forest around the manor. Despite the darkness of the night, Macie and Harper thought that it was a beautiful night, which was somewhat hot due to the current summer climate.

"Is there...Something wrong with Orien?" Macie asked, as Harper continued to look at the woods.

"Prolly, boy keeps to himself. After we helped him get clean and he repayed us by helping around the manor, the boy refuses to tell us about what he was like before he came here. All we know is he's shy, kind and had hell thrown at him simply by looking at his state." Harper answered as Macie placed her hands on the table.

"Wait, you think his white hair was caused by trauma?" Macie sounded hesitate as Harper sat back on his chair.

"Why else would a teenager like him have such a hair colour at an early age. Either he dyed it somewhere or the boy has been through some shit that he's not telling us, and quite frankly, I don't want to know that event that changed his hair colour. It must of really broke that kid's mind." Harper sat up on his chair. He crouched and covered his knees with his hands as he blew a puff of smoke.

Macie looked down at the syringe. "Jesus..." Macie looked up to the window of Orien's bedroom nearby.

"Poor kid." Harper lamented, shaking his head once more.

"I wish, we knew what his life was like, maybe we can help him open up if he tells us about it." Macie sympathised. "It must be terrible for him going through...What I saw in his bedroom." Macie continued to sympathise with Orien as Harper continued to look at the forest.

"It would be terrible for anyone, but why do you want to help Orien? You haven't even displayed something good in front of him yet." Harper finished his smoke, putting it out on the table. "He would just try and keep away from you until then, hell, he probably won't even open up to you by the time you leave." Harper moved his hand away from the cigarette, which Macie looked at.

And brought her back at the thought that her family will probably steal the manor away from Harper and Orien by the end of this trip. "I apologise if that came off as rude." Harper rubbed his forehead, the summer heat was getting to him despite it being night, but noticed Macie's worry on her face.

"No, it's alright. Either way, even if Orien is rude, nobody deserves to be sad like he is. I came here to help my dad with the funeral, and I want to make sure everyone will be fine once it happens." Macie revealed her objective of this trip to Harper. "Even Orien in someway." Macie finished.

"You seem to really care about others Marcy." Harper turned to Macie smiling. "And I like it, it reminds me of Vicki's protesting days, right before she ended up owning most of this town." He looked back at Cottenleigh, while Macie tensed in surprise.

"Wait...Owned? As in, she was the Mayor of Cottenleigh?" Macie guessed as Harper shrugged.

"Sorta, not by a long shot though. This town didn't really have a mayor, but everyone feels as though Vicki was the leader somewhat seeing as how she owned 85% of the buildings here because of her wealth." Harper revealed, looking out at Cottenleigh from a far with Macie.

"What do you think will happen if my relatives do get her wealth, will they get, everything that she owns in Cottenleigh as well?" Macie questioned, turning back towards her grandfather. He snickered.

"Don't go worrying about that, it's unlikely that they will get the businesses that Vicki that owned. Your grandmother wasn't that senile Marcy. I'm sure you will be happy once you get to hear the will." Harper continued looking at Cottenleigh. "Everything will be alright in regards to the will." He finished as Macie stood up from the table.

"Yeah, I guess, i'm going to go and get some sleep then." Macie stood up from the table. "Goodnight...Harper." She was still having trouble calling someone she had just met her grandfather, although Harper didn't seem to mind. Macie walked back into the manor, looking back at Harper one last time before she did.

"Goodnight Marcy, hope to see you again tomorrow." Harper turned his head as Macie smirked.

"Of course you will." She reassured the armadillo man before she properly went into the manor to head back to bed.

* * *

A few hours passed since Macie had gone off to sleep, although it took awhile. She began to dream until she was awoken in the middle of the night...Of something in her room. "Uhh...Hello?" Macie slowly rose upwards as she tiredly rubbed her eyes in her room that was mostly dark now that the lights in her room was off. She was still tired and judging by the fact that the early summer sun hasn't risen yet, it was still night.

Yet, It was quiet, everyone in the manor must be asleep by now, including Harper and any of her family members, do...What woke her up? Curious but still tired, Macie moved to the side of her bed where the lamp that she used earlier to talk to Ally was. Her phone was also there as well in case she needed to use a flashlight on it.

Except, It wasn't, and the lamp didn't seem to work either. Macie did remember putting her phone on the drawer before she had gone to bed, and this realisation made her properly awake due to the surprise. "Huh!?" She turned to look for her phone, maybe she dropped it or something?

She looked under her bed, only to find nothing, not her phone just boxes.

Macie looked closer to see if she can see her phone.

That was when she heard it.

Breathing, it sounded like a man's breathing, startling Macie. She moved back up to her bed, where the breathing stopped, maybe she imagined it?

She wanted to call for help, but she was worried that she did imagine it. She slowly moved back to the side of the bed to see if she can hear the breathing again...But she didn't.

Because she saw a hand move out from the bed, and not just any hand. She recognised who that hand belonged to, and caused Macie's eyes to widen in horror as she breathed heavily. "N-No...Your not real..." Macie moved away in fear. _He_ couldn't be here, macie had stopped dreaming of the man a long time ago, _he_ shouldn't be here, this was all a dream. She tried to scream for anyone to come and help her.

Her family.

the Gudino's.

Orien.

Harper.

Sapphire.

Branson.

But she couldn't scream, no matter what she did, Macie was unable to scream, she can only speak.

"Ma...Ma..." Called the voice from under Macie's bed. She turned away from the side, too afraid to just jump off her bed and start running. Macie grabbed her hair and closed her eyes, hoping the voice would just go away. Macie started to shake in fear.

There was silence after a few minutes, the breathing stopped, the voice stopped saying ma, and Macie opened her eyes.

"Ha."

And looked up.

"Do you think that just closing your eyes will make me go away...No...I'm always here." Grinned Grey Fox, a man with black wavy hair and a stubble near his chin. He gave off a wide wrinkly smile to Macie as she tried to scream. She couldn't move, instead she was stuck looking at Grey Fox and his white robes that he was wearing as he was standing above her.

She was trapped and as Grey Fox reached for her she shook her head.

"GET AWAY!" Macie screamed out with all of her might as she grabbed the lamp by her bed and smashed it into Grey Fox's face causing him to fall off the bed as he screamed in pain as the glass from the porcelain lamp sank into his cheeks and ripped them open with blood drawing down them. Macie moved away, breathing heavily for a few moments...Only for Grey Fox to stand right back up, pulling out porcelain pieces from his cheeks and wiping the blood off of his cheeks which got onto his hands and robes, dosing them in red. He took out something from under his robe...A dagger, which he aimed at Macie as he continued to give off a smile, which had expressions of pain in the process.

"Marcy dear, i'm only trying to help you. Why won't you...Embrace me."

"Because your a fucking creep!" Macie yelled back as she turned towards the door, eyeing it which Grey Fox noticed, before he looked back at Macie.

 _"Go, run."_ Cried another voice nearby.

Macie realised who that voice was...It was _him_ , the other man in her dreams. He wanted her to run...He wanted her to escape and live. Macie jumped to the end of her bed and raced towards the door to her bedroom, wanting to escape.

Only for Grey Fox to reach it first and grab Macie's hand. "Tut tut, why are you leaving? Don't you want to greet Set with me?" Grey Fox taunted, his voice was calm despite what was happening and his face was in pain, even when Macie bit down into his wrinkled hand hard enough to draw blood and rip off a piece of the skin, causing him to cry out as he let go of Macie and grabbed his hand in pain. He calmed himself but by the time he turned back towards Macie.

She had already left the room and ran down the dark hallways of the manor, which grew darker.

And less recognisable...Until Macie stopped, and realised that she was no longer in the manor anymore, but instead in _his_ realm.

Irwin's realm...Macie...Hasn't been here in quite awhile, but she realised where she was. As she had been here a few times when she was little. Macie looked around as she continued to walk through the abyss, as she fears that if she turns back, then she will end up back in the nightmarish version of Land Manor, where Grey Fox will be waiting for her back in her bedroom.

And there's no way in hell that she was going back to that version of that manor. She knows, that Harper, Orien, her family, weren't really there.

All Macie had to do was wake up, and she will be back in the real manor again, but this dream she was in was impossible to escape right now.

_"Lost Miss Land?"_

And that was when she heard it, _his_ voice, it was near. "Irwin..." Macie perplexed, looking around to see where Irwin's voice had come from.

"Looking for me?" Irwin spoke calmly close by. Macie continued to follow the voice, only stopping herself when she saw a stage light from a far. She then started to walk towards the stage light where she saw a figure sitting down. She realised who that figure was, and that was a wheel chair that the person was sitting on, when Macie arrived to the figure it was an old man with grey hair and was wearing a tuxedo, when he saw who appeared to him from the darkness he smiled.

"Ahh Miss Land, we finally meet in person once more." Irwin grinned. "It's been years."

"I know...The last time I saw you I was only nine." Macie spoke. "And you were telling me about Grey Fox, how not giving into his demands caused him to stop appearing in my dreams, or him trying to recruit me to worship this Set guy." She smiled, scratching the side of her hair. "But, he came back." She finished.

"I see...Maybe it's because...He is coming." Irwin sipped calmly, confusing Macie.

"Who, Set!?" Macie was slightly tensed by this but never the less, she keep calm, even as Irwin gave a vague answer.

"Not Set, He, it will be awhile, but he will come Miss Land. Probably by the end of the year, and when that happens, you and the ones that are closest to you must prepare for his arrival." Irwin warned, just then a tea cup appeared on his lap, which he took and began to sip. "The people in the manor, they are close to you right?" Irwin questioned.

"That's right, they are." Macie stated, Irwin eyed at the girl.

"All of them?" Irwin inquired, leaning closer. Macie became unsure, she pondered at the thought of everyone in the manor, including Orien and Harper, despite not knowing the two very well...She cared for them, why else did she help Orien to bed earlier. She looked back at Irwin.

"Yes, i'm sure Irwin." Macie responded as Irwin leaned back.

"I see." He leaned back. "You must protect the ones you care about Miss Land, even if you failed to do it before. The next few weeks will be dangerous, because even before he comes, something else will be coming." Irwin stated, worrying Macie.

"Something else...What thing?" Macie inquired.

"Beings that wish to do harm to everyone at the Manor, including yourself. It is unknown when they will appear, but in the next few weeks, you will end up going through some changes, and you will gain some trusty allies, and maybe people that you care about...To the point that you would do anything for them." Irwin revealed calmly. Macie gulped.

"Even people to die for?" Macie quired.

"That is only for you to decide who you wish to die for or if you keep living to the end of your life." Irwin began to smile. "But know this, the most important part for you Macie Land, is about to begin, and you will rise when the time comes." He pointed to Macie

"Until then, I may not appear to you for awhile, but continue to refuse Grey Fox if he reappears in you're dreams. You are stronger then you think Miss Land...

 

And you are the hero of your own story."

 

 

 

Macie woke up a few seconds after her encounter with Irwin had ended, the stage light above the two had shut off and the next thing Macie knew, her eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping near her window at her bedroom in the manor. It was morning, she was in bed, and her encounter with Grey Fox really was a nightmare, well a nightmare that was also a dream. She turned to see that her phone was on the drawer, confirming that this was reality, and she was ok.

Well sort of ok, Irwin's words had bugged her as she sat up on her bed, and she pondered what he said.

She was the hero of her own story, and something was going to happen to her and the people that she cares about soon.

"Protect the ones I care about." Macie slowly looked at the door, and thought about the events of the previous night.

Such as Orien, Macie gasped. "Orien, I need to make sure that he's ok." Macie thought as she got out of bed and proceeded to walk out of her room to check on Orien, hoping that he had recovered from his illness that he had the night before. Weather or not it was because the use of drugs was unknown so far, even if Harper had reassured her that he had quit.

She can't help but feel that thanks to Irwin, something was going to happen soon.

Maybe it will happen today.

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

Orien was left in the care of Efren, Branson and Shane for the night while his parents, Aidan and Sarah go out for dinner. Although he didn't want his mother to leave. He knew that it would be very selfish of him if she had to stay behind to look after him, and seeing as how his family are acting sad recently, he doesn't want to upset them by not crying too much or being fussy, he just wants his family to be happy no matter what he has to do, even if he is a baby.

But tonight, he was happy, because Branson and Efren were happy, and that made him happy. He giggled and clapped his hands as Efren and Branson sat next to him as they held up some cards with pictures on them.

"Come on, say ball." Efren pressured happily, pointing towards a picture of a ball on the picture, while Branson was holding a picture of a table. He knew there attempts to get the recently born Orien to talk was futile since Orien was simply a few months old, he shook his head.

"Efren, stop, there's no way he's going to start talking at this rate." Branson scolded, looking down at Orien who was looking curiously towards his brothers. "Maybe in a year or so he'll be able to walk and talk, until then, he's just going to want his family to keep him company and play with things that he can reach." Branson looked down and hugged his brother as Efren watched.

"Who knows Branson, he could be some prodigy who could learn new things in under a few months. If we keep teaching him how to pronounce ball right, he'll be saying sentences by the end of the month." Efren smirked.

"You really want to teach him stuff as soon as you can huh?" Branson cooed.

"Yeah, once all of this is over, I really want to teach children. Maybe I can get a course related to teaching at where were supposed to go once we leave Uncle Aidan and Aunt Sarah's house one day." Efren effused as Branson smiled along with his brother.

"What about you? What do you want to do?" Efren asked to his brother as the two stood up.

"I just want a quiet life, maybe open up a cafe with the person that I love." Branson shrugged as Efren crossed his arms.

"Whatever happens, we will meet our goals." Efren patted his brother's back merrily, as the siblings turned towards the door.

To see that Shane has finally came down to check on the brothers, looking at Orien before looking at Branson and Efren. "You three are still down here?" Shane jeered as Efren's smile, turned to a frown. Branson sighed, the two brothers didn't really like Shane and it was not because of his video game obsession or the fact that he often acts lazy. It's his rude demeanour and the fact that he shares his mother's hatred of zombies like him and Branson.

"Yes." Branson spat out as Shane yawned.

"Finished playing a game for 24 hours. Did any of you're body parts fall on the floor yet?" Shane exasperated, entering the room.

"I'm surprised you haven't rot in that cesspool you called a room." Efren retorted as Shane stopped moving.

"Ha, ha, at least i'm not dead like you two freaks." Shane countered, Efren grew angry.

"What the fuck did you jus---But before he can finish, Branson stopped him. Orien began to crawl towards the three until he stood in between Shane and his brothers.

"Were not going to start fighting, neither of our parents would want that." Branson tried to stop the fighting, looking at Shane especially.

Efren moved his hands by his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right Branson. You're always right in these types of situations." Efren stood back, calming himself down.

"Go back to you're room Shane, or anywhere else in this house. We can do fine without you're input for the rest of the night." Branson scolded, Shane was about to leave.

When he noticed Orien and smirked, he looked back at his brothers. "So, this is your brother huh? The normal one?" Shane grinned sadistically as Efren shot him a glare.

"He's just like us." Efren growled.

"Well, him and Uncle Morrison are the only ones in the family who are not rotting corpses. It's a surprise that you're mother gave birth to a normal human but she gave birth to you two." Shane looked at the two brothers as he finished. "Corpses." He gibed, making Efren even more angry then before.

It was when he moved down to Orien, quickly scaring the baby to the point of tears and what he said next that pissed Efren off and launched an attack on Shane.

"So...Where's his soft spot...I might give it a little...Poke." Shane reached for Orien's head, who cried and moved towards Branson and Efren's feet.

Only for Efren to quickly grab Shane by the neck and caused him to face Efren and look at his eyes.

His bloodshot eyes and sharp teeth that could be sharp enough to rip off anyone's flesh, such as the flesh of a cruel teenage boy named Shane McNamara.

"I suggest you leave and never talk to us for the duration of our stay here!" Efren warned as Branson picked up the crying Orien, trying to calm him down as he looked at Efren.

Who tightened his hands around Shane's neck, who began to tear up, and the pants he was wearing began to turn dark near the front area as he tried to struggle free from Efren's grip.

"And if you dare touch one of my brothers...I won't hesitate to rip the grin off of you're mouth, literally and eat it in front of you...GOT IT!" Efren threatened, shouting to the point that Branson, Orien and Shane could feel the momentum of the shouting.

"Efren, stop, you're making Orien cry louder." Branson pleaded as Orien continued to cry and Shane began to tear up as Efren let him go.

"Go." Efren said as Shane quickly ran out of the room in fear, grabbing his pants and gave one last look at the brothers before he left the room, giving them a glare at the three.

As a sign to them that he is not over dealing with them just yet.

Once he was gone Efren and Branson looked down at Orien, who was calming down after being scared by Shane just now.

"Don't worry Orien, he's gone now." Efren smiled as he reached his arm over to Branson, allowing the brothers to hug each other over what happened.

"No matter what happens, the three of us are going to stick together." Branson looked at Efren. Orien smiled knowing that his family will protect him from harm.

Orien felt safe and he knew that with his brothers protecting him, that his life was going to be alright from here on out. 


	9. The Town Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macie heads into town with her younger relatives and meets people both strange and friendly. Meanwhile Orien runs into someone who knows about his past while on an errand, and Branson receives horrible news regarding one of his brothers as Sarah and Shane cross a line that puts the Ashby's in a life or death situation regarding the ZCU.

_Macie Land (Past)_

It's been a few days since Branson was last at school. He hasn't been to school ever since which filled Macie and Ally with worry. Ally was less worried then Macie, who was worried about what could happen to Branson. It's been a few months now since the girls befriended Branson and Branson has become a very close friend to Macie already.

Until recently, and ever since he stopped coming to school, Macie would often sit by the front steps of her school every morning to see if Branson would come by the gate, unfortunately, he doesn't, sometimes she has Ally sit with her as they wait for Branson, but nothing happens and the girls are forced to go into class for the day, Macie often asked around about Branson, mostly to her teacher in regards to what happened to him.

But not even her teachers knew as to why Branson was not at school recently.

"Marcy." Ally gave her friend a concerned look, Macie turned to Ally in silence. "Class is going to start soon, maybe we should try this again tomorrow morning. I don't think he's coming in today either." Ally sounded doubtful as Macie looked back at the gate.

"But, he has to come back. What if something bad has happened to him Ally, something bad?" Macie hoped, her voice filled with worry as Ally pat her friend for comfort.

"I know, we can go and check on him at his house after school, together?" Ally suggested as Macie looked down.

"It's not that i'm afraid of going to his house. It's just that, I don't want to interrupt whatever he's doing. For all we know the reason he's not coming to school is because of family matters and he might not want to tell his friends about it." Macie explained.

"Marcy, relax, it's probably not as bad as your thinking. We've been friends with Branson for awhile, he won't get annoyed with us and break up the friendship because we want to know why he's not at school." Ally reassured, as the five minute warning bell hasn't gone off yet, which meant the girls still had time to wait for Branson.

"I guess your right, i'm just...Being paranoid ag---Macie suddenly stopped as she looked back at the gate. She gasped as she saw a familiar person standing by the gate.

It was Branson, and by the looks of it, he looked very upset, to the point that he could break down in tears at any minute. He sniffed as Macie and Ally stood up, happy that he's finally at school, but unaware of what had happened.

"Branson!" Macie called as her and Ally ran towards Branson, who noticed Macie and Ally and gave off a weak smile to his friends as they stopped in front of him.

"We were so worried about you." Ally was relieved.

"Are you ok, what happened? If you want to tell us that is." Macie asked as a tear began to move down Branson's eye as he continued to sniff. "Woah, Branson." Macie was concerned.

She grabbed Branson's hand when he remained silent to the girls and gave off a warm smile to the boy.

"It's ok...You can tell us, we care about you." Macie wiped Branson's tear from his face slowly as she smiled at him, to let the boy know that he was going to be ok.

"Yeah, we can help." Ally stepped near the two.

"It was...My little brother." Branson revealed. "Remember that day we went to study at your house Marcy?" Branson looked at Macie, who nodded. "That was the last day...I spoke to him." Branson revealed as Macie and Ally's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean?" Macie bit her finger.

"Yes, my younger brother's gone missing. I spent the last few days helping my older brother look for him." Branson cried, Macie's grip with his hand tightened.

"Did the---No...He's still missing." Branson coughed. "My older brother told me to go to school and that he will try to find him, but he was broken Marcy, Ally. He hasn't slept for the past few days. He's been working effortlessly in trying to find my brother." Branson continued to cry, feeling alone.

That is, until Macie hugged him, causing his tear soaked eyes to widen in surprise. "M-m-Marcy?" Branson gasped, looking down at Macie as Ally watched in sadness.

"Branson, i'm sorry." She hugged Branson tighter. "It's going to be alright, cry if you need too." She whispered as Branson continued to cry. He didn't know what to say, only that he felt safe once more when in the presence of Macie and Ally.

He embraced Macie and sniffed as Macie helped rub the tears on his cheeks away. "Marcy, Ally, thank you." He said. Ally walked closer until Macie pulled her in so she can be hugged as well.

"Were here for you Branson." Macie continued to hug Branson. She didn't want to let him go, she wanted him to feel safe.

"And we'll help you with whatever you need, weather you need more people to look for your brother or you need someone to talk too. Were here for you Branson." Ally spoke as Macie nodded at her friend before looking back at Branson.

"And you're not alone." She finished reassuring Branson, as the three walked towards the school as the bell began to rang.

"Marcy, thank you for understanding."

Those words, meant something to Macie that day. It was to show how much of a great friend she was being, but as Branson looked at her and smiled through his tears. Macie would remember this moment forever.

Especially after what would happen in the next few years until that day at Belleau Woods.

* * *

_Present Day_

Harper would awaken to the sound of light tapping coming from his study. He felt foolish staying in this study since Victoria's death since he had a proper bed, but ever since Victoria had left this world, he felt it would be weird sleeping in a bed where his...Precious wife once slept with him. If he went back to the bed then the memories of Victoria would come back to him and it would just be...Too much for an armadillo man like him to handle.

Harper is not a huge fan of emotions, nor people witnessing his negative emotions. The only person that can see him act this way was Victoria or Orien, which as Harper moved towards the door, was relieved to see was standing by the door.

"Ahh, Orien my boy, i'm glad you were the one here and not any of the other members of my family." Harper gave off a smile to Orien's emotionless face. "Well, almost everyone." He shrugged as Orien decided to speak now that he got Harper's attention.

"I noticed that we are low on food this morning. So i'm just letting you know that i'm going to head to Cottenleigh to get a few things." Orien drawled. "Do you need anything?" He asked as Harper looked down at his carton of cigarettes, which was an empty carton of cigarettes. He turned to Orien.

"I think you already know what I need." He lifted up the carton. Orien nodded and turn.

"I'll get them for you." Orien moved down the stairs as Harper moved out from the study to call on Orien.

"Oh uhh Orien." Harper called, causing Orien to stop and looked up to Harper in curiosity.

"Yes?" He turned back towards Harper.

"Did you go talk to that Marcy girl, I think she may want to talk to you about something." Harper wondered. Orien groaned, he didn't want to talk to people from  _Her_ family, especially that girl. She should know not to stick her nose in other people's business, especially his own.

Besides, he had a rough night, and he didn't want to talk about it. He was just glad that Harper didn't scold him after he presumably helped him to bed last night and took away that, horrible syringe that he had placed their.

He needed to have a walk. He couldn't just stay in this manor all day, mourning the loss of another important person in his life.

"No." He said before walking past the numerous other Land and Gudino family members who were in the lounge, watching TV and talking normally unlike the fighting that they endured yesterday as Orien reached the front door and slammed it shut from behind him. The sounds of kids and teenagers laughing and talking outside implied that most of the younger members were outside enjoying the nice summers day unlike the adults.

Well almost everyone that is.

"Did Orien just leave?" Macie said, approaching Harper as he sighed while standing at the top of the stairs. He turned to Macie, who was rubbing her eye tiredly as Harper smiled, happy to see Macie again.

"I'm afraid so Marcy, you're chances of talking to him have gone out the window, and now your gonna have to wait until he comes home before talking to him again." Harper lamented. "Unless of course, you're planning to go to the wonderful town of Cottenleigh today during you're official second day here at this beautiful manor." Harper spoke as he and Macie started to go down the stairs. The sounds of chattering grew louder from the lounge.

"Like I had a chance at all. I tried to talk to him earlier this morning, but he didn't answer his door." Macie explained as Harper snickered.

"Either he was out cold like he does sometimes or he's activity ignoring you." Harper cooed, reaching the bottom of the stairs with Macie.

"I guess I can see why." Macie looked away from Harper, looking sad as Harper cleared his throat.

"But don't give up, you will eventually talk to Orien again when you get the time. Maybe even tonight when he get's back?" Harper encouraged as Macie nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so." Macie turned towards the living room, where Bree soon walked out of it and noticed Macie and Harper.

"Oh Macie, there you are." Bree smiled at Macie as she looked away, still angered by what had happened at dinner the night before.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked as Macie looked back at her mother, her eyebrows raised.

"Really, are you just forgetting what happened at dinner yesterday?" Macie fumed, Bree was confused.

"What happened at dinner yesterday?" Bree seemed puzzle as Macie shook her head. "Anyway, your siblings are outside. Why don't you go down to Cottenleigh with them and go shopping? It's still summer out and you need the fresh air for being cramped up in you're room all summer." Bree smiled as Macie shrugged.

"I guess going to town would be fine." Macie turned to Harper, Bree just gave him a look.

"Seeya Harper." Macie waved goodbye to Harper, who waved back merrily.

"Have fun with you're bonding Missy." Harper said his goodbye as Macie moved past Harper and Bree and towards the front door of the manor, where she quickly left to join her siblings and other relatives to the trip to Cottenleigh. Once Macie left, Harper turned to Bree, who looked at him directly.

"What?" She snapped as Harper tipped his hat.

"Mind if I join all the adults in my lounge?" He asked as Bree turned and sighed.

"It's best if you just go back to the study. From what Giovanni has said, you tend to stir up drama." Bree retorted before going back into the lounge to join up with everyone else as Harper shrugged and went back upstairs.

He wasn't the one that caused drama. If anything it was Giovanni, Mara, Jolie and Camden that tend to cause drama whenever there together, as evidenced to what happened between Harper and the four yesterday at the lounge, then again, Harper was in no mood to talk to people like Giovanni or Bree today, he wanted to remain alone right now, he just wanted...

To look out the window some more and admire the nice sunny day that was happening around Cottenleigh.

It helps lift his spirits up, and he needs it right now.

He just hopes Macie, Orien and everyone else that went down to Cottenleigh today are alright.

Since the town tends to be dangerous sometimes, what with the Changeling Cult running amok right now, anyone could be a member.

* * *

Macie did not like to go shoe shopping, but unfortunately for her, the first thing Aurelia, Luciano, Emmy, Poppy, Laurie, Karlee, Lucius and Jasper did was go to the nearest shoe store, but to Macie's surprise, it was by Luciano, Lucius and Jasper's urging, as the girls wanted to check out some other stores. "Ugh, I can't believe we have to waste time looking at shoes." Aurelia whined while Macie looked around.

All the shoes were basically the same in the store that they were in, they were all simple, just in different colours, yet Lucius, Luciano and Jasper were mesmerised by the sight of these shoes for some reason.

Macie looked around to see if the store was selling anything other then shoes, only to be told that they did not have anything else to sell other then shoes, causing her to get bored. "Ugh, are you finished yet. We want to go to other stores, and me and Karlee were asked to look after everyone here." Aurelia moaned.

"Uhh, me, Poppy and Lucius were also asked to look after everyone at the store." Macie pointed out to Aurelia who turned while Karlee was busy looking after everyone else.

"And yet unlike them, your not doing anything, you can just leave if you want. We can easily deal with the other children Marcy." Aurelia waved Macie goodbye, causing her to smile.

"Really? I mean, are you sure you don't nee---No, goodbye." Aurelia walked off to the other relatives as Macie smirked and left the store and decided to explore Cottenleigh by herself rather then go back to the manor and see Orien. If he was even there, because for all she knew, he could be gone all day today so she won't be able to see him, she wandered down the streets looking at each store that she passed by, reminding herself that Victoria had owned a majority of the stores in the town.

Yet none of them phased her, or...They reminded her of a few things in the past, which she doesn't want to be reminded of, such as library's or butchers shops. She stopped when she passed a butcher shop and looked in at the window. It reminded her of something.

Of how she helped Branson with an errand once back when he...Was still around and she knew of his secret of what he was.

She didn't want to think about old memories of those that have died. Macie looked around, eventually noticing a building that interested her nearby. It was a cafe, the same cafe that her and her family drove past yesterday when they first came into town, since she had money on her she can get something to drink from there, and so quickly walked into the cafe to look around.

She was amazed by the interior, which had wooden walls, in fact the entire cafe had a wilderness theme going to it, probably because Cottenleigh was a mostly wooden town thanks to the large trees leading up to Land Manor. There was also portraits of famous people hanging up on the wall, some that Macie had recognised, some that she could not, however near the center of the wall, there was a large portrait.

It was of Victoria, looking elegant and smiling in a black and white frame. It seemed that the frame was recently put up judging by the fact that the portrait hasn't shown signs of stains or had people's breath on it, unlike the other portraits, there was also a sentence below the picture of Victoria as Macie moved closer to it to read it.

Which read...

_To the daughter of the Town's founder. May she rest in peace with her lost children and parents and shall we remember her for the good she had done to this town and the world._

Macie was touched by that sentence, so much so that she was distracted by a man who quickly bumped into her. "Argh!" They both yelped as the man almost dropped his drink, but he managed to keep a grip on the latte that he had. Macie turned in surprised and noticed what she had almost caused. "Oh my god, i'm sorry. I should of watched where I was going." Macie apologised to the man, who turned out to be Rodger, who didn't seem to care about Macie bumping into him.

"Ahh no, it's fine. I tend to be clumsy myself." Rodger snickered, as did Macie.

Before she noticed the brown suit that he was wearing, and the initials that were sewn onto Rodger's suit. "Z.C.U? You work for them?" Macie looked up to Rodger.

"Oh yeah, were actually here for a classified mission." Rodger said. "But don't worry, the threat will be dealt with as soon as possible and for all we know it probably has been dealt with already." Rodger reassured.

"Oh...I see." She seemed uncomfortable. "I just thought you were a tourist or for some Irish family, since you have the Irish accent and all." Macie pointed out as Rodger checked his throat and coughed.

"R-Really?" Rodger stuttered, he sounded slightly startled by that revelation from Macie.

"What's wrong? it's been awhile since you had the accent?" Macie questioned.

"More like i'm trying my best not to use it that much. I prefer a more american or Finnish accent." Rodger slurred, which got Macie's interest.

"Oh? You went to Finland?" Macie said. "I always wanted to go there, well mostly because of the scenery and because I read a few fictional story's that take place in a Finnish like country." Macie continued as Rodger smirked.

"Heh, I think I know what one your talking about." Rodger smirked. "I used to read a story like that to one of my siblings when I was a teenager. It would help him get to sleep." Rodger said.

"But anyway, I should get going, it was nice meeting you." Macie seemed to like Rodger. Despite who he was working for, he seemed like a nice guy, although, for all Macie knew, it could just be a facade that he wears when he's out in public, when he could have an entirely different personality for when he's hunting down Zombies. The irish accent that he slipped from his mouth also reminded her of Orien for some reason, since he also has a slight Irish accent.

"My names Rodger Jackson, in case we meet again." Rodger shook Macie's hand.

"Macie Land, but call me Marcy." Macie introduced herself before moving away from Rodger and towards the line that was forming at the front of the cafe as her and Rodger waved each other goodbye, before Rodger started to find a table for two. When he did, which was near the door to the cafe, he sat down it and began to wait for someone to arrive as he sipped his latte.

 _"Ugh, I hate it when they heat up the lattes. It burns my mouth and sometimes gives me a headache."_ Rodger thought before noticing someone come into the cafe. It was Hamza, who was holding a plastic bag containing something red, Rodger waved towards him.

"Hamza!" Rodger called as Hamza noticed his partner and approached him. He soon sat down at the chair across from Rodger as he hid the plastic bag from him.

"Found anything Jackson, or did you just spent your morning drinking coffee at this cafe instead of doing actual work?" Hamza chided to Rodger who smiled.

"Howdya know?" He grinned as Hamza growled.

"This is not a vacation you know, were supposed to be looking for Cain. Fortunately for us all, I have already managed to find a clue that has given us the path we can take to find Cain." Hamza said, which peaked Rodger's interests. He felt dread from within himself now that the two have managed to find evidence related to Cain as Hamza held up the plastic bag.

Rodger cringed in disgust at the plastic bag. "Do you really have to show it here Hamza, around these people? There's kids around." Rodger pointed as Hamza smirked.

"Well then, I hope this gives them a taste of the bleak world known as life. Because as long as zombies walk among this earth, they will eventually witness blood shedding from their corpses." Hamza lifted the bag higher, the bag he was holding contained a bloody finger of that of a woman.

"Where...Where did the finger come from, and how do you know that Cain has done this?" Rodger asked as Hamza lowered the bag from under the table.

"It was reported by the local police here. Most of them had left the town to help out with a murder investigation in Clarksville but they say that this woman's finger was found in the woods a few weeks ago." Hamza revealed. "Her finger had been apparently bitten off by something that's not an animal, so it's obviously that Cain has done this." Hamza continued as Rodger paused for a brief minute to think about Cain.

He faltered a little bit at the thought of...Who bit the woman's finger was, speaking of the woman.

"Is she ok? The woman who had her finger bitten off, maybe we ca---She's dead." Hamza interrupted.

"Wait, she is, how...Was she eaten in those woods?" Rodger perked.

"Jackson, if she was still alive I wouldn't be here showing you her finger now would I? No, a sensible person with detective skills like myself would pressure the woman into answering who her attacker was. When the cops found her she was eaten up until the exposure of her ribcage." Hamza clucked. "So Cain must of been really hungry that night of her murder." He continued.

"I mean, we don't know for sure if it's Cain or a regular zombie." Rodger shrugged. "For all we know a human could of done this, like that weird Changeling Cult." Rodger grinned once more. "For all we know they could be a group of cannibalistic people who are hunting down others and eating them." Rodger said as Hamza suddenly banged his hand on the table.

"Jackson get a hold of yourself. That must be a complete lie!" Hamza shouted, as Rodger sat back, surprised by Hamza's change of attitude. He never displayed this kind of attitude before, especially to him.

"The evidence is too obvious to suggest that it is them, it is obvious that Cain lives somewhere in the woods...Maybe." Hamza countered, turning towards the windows of the cafe and looked up to where Land Manor was.

"Maybe in Victoria's precious mansion." Hamza realised as Rodger rolled his eyes.

"Now who's the crazy one, it's unlikely someone like Victoria Land would keep a killer like Cain in her manor." Rodger sounded annoyed as Hamza turned back to him.

"People have secrets Jackson...Do you?" Hamza quizzed as Rodger sipped his coffee.

"No." He bluntly stated as he continued to sip his coffee, just as Macie walked past the two men, holding some cocoa for her to drink while walking around Cottenleigh. As she got to the door, she turned to the two men.

"Bye Rodger, bye friend of Rodger." Macie waved goodbye to the two men, Hamza looked away from Macie while Rodger happily waved to her.

"See you later Marcy, hope we can talk again sometime!" Rodger watched Macie leave the cafe.

"Underage girlfriend of yours?" Hamza juoked as Rodger almost shot out his coffee.

"What the fuck!?" Rodger grimaced in anger. "She's not my girlfriend, I just met her. Besides...I lean on more to dudes anyway." Rodger sipped, calming down. "She said her name's Macie Land." Rodger revealed.

Which caught Hamza's attention.

"Macie...Land?"

He smirked.

"Maybe we can use your new friend to our advantage into getting into the manor." Hamza gave off a sadistic smirk.

* * *

"You look ok." Joelle was currently looking through medical reports of Selina after doing a check up on her. She often comes to her small clinic near the town's entrance, in fact Selina is her only patient since the townsfolk often want her to come to them instead of coming to her, but she didn't mind, she often loves to go to the houses of her younger patients, patients that were much younger then Selina, who was sitting on a chair in Joelle's study as she looked surprised by the reports.

"I'm healthy!? Goodness gracious." Selina sang as Joelle lowered her report.

"Why, what's wrong Selina. Don't you want to remain healthy and carefree before being burdened with being an adult?" Joelle asked as Selina smirked.

"Very funny, but I already am responsible enough Joelle, why else am I here?" Selina giggled as Joelle nodded.

"Yes, of course, you're parents did allow you to do anything you want after all." Joelle sat up on her desk. "So why did you really come here?" Joelle asked.

"No reason, and not for anyone in particular if that's what you were thinking." Selina leaned closer to Joelle. "I just wanted to see my buddy is all, and to check my health." Selina stood up. "The health is a fragile thing, anyone's health could turn bad in a matter of minutes by anything these days. One second you're up skipping around the town, the next minute you'll be on you're death bed wondering what the afterlife will be like." Selina looked up at the window.

Joelle didn't seem to care. "Hmm, the afterlife is terrifying." Joelle admired a strange looking sculpture on her desk. It was of Set, the god of chaos, which she touched as she saw Selina leave her office. She didn't even say goodbye to her as she left. She just seemed more focused on the chaos god more then Selina. "Set...Should I go back to the manor again...The family up there brought children...I want to see more of them." Joelle stopped speaking soon after that.

And grinned after a few minutes.

* * *

Selina started to skip back into Cottenleigh. It didn’t seem like that there was many people out today, including that good looking Orien Ashby, maybe he’s at the store again doing some errands? Selina had nothing else to do, so what else could she do besides visiting her friend. Well for one thing she can chase after the hat she was wearing. The hat in question was green and looked like the sort of thing someone from the roaring 20’s would wear.

Regardless, it was a precious hat, like all hats Selina wore, and she chased after it without a second thought, with the hat landing behind Macie, who was looking around the street in case a car was coming. She was planning to go back to Land Manor now, since their was no other places that interested her in Cottenleigh. She couldn’t find Orien anywhere and her siblings were still busy looking for clothes.

It made her sort of lonely.

Just then Macie felt the back of her boots hitting something and she turned as she saw the green hat bumping into her thanks to the wind. Curious, she leaned down to grab it.

“Ahh, I see you’ve got my hat, why think you.”

Macie looked up as she watched Selina bow down to her in gratitude “No…Problem?” She gave the hat back to Selina who happily took it off of Macie and put it back on her own head.

“Oh my, may I ask why you are out here alone? Accompanied by no one? You looked rather lonely when I approached you.”  Selina chirped. “You seem mighty young to be out here by yourself.” She continued.

“But you look like the same age as me, were both the same height, and your walking around here by yourself.” Macie said. “How old are you?” She wondered.

“Why, 17, is that your age too?” Selina asked merrily as Macie nodded.

“How wonderful. Finally I met another person like me, and you don’t seem to want to ignore me like Orien.” Selina effused, which got Macie’s attention.

“Wait, you know Orien?” Macie asked Selina who smiled.

“Why of course, at least once a week I run into Orien and engage in a nice conversation with him. I was even about to go to the store to go talk to him as he’s often there sometimes to run errands for. Well, his only roommate now on top of that manor.” Selina pointed to Land Manor from a far.

“Why? Do you know Orien?” Selina questioned.

“I’m actually staying at the manor right now, Victoria was my grandmother and were here for her funeral. I actually wanted to see Orien to ask him something regarding his past.” Macie stated as Selina’s face turned to that of a frown.

“Oh I don’t think you’re going to get anything, for you see. Orien always tends to shut himself off when he talks to other people. I know, I talk to him a lot and he often acts rude to me.” Selina said. “Have I never seen such disrespect to someone like me.” Selina continued as Macie looked at Selina’s appearance.

“Yeah, he acts the same way as me.” Macie said, still taken in Selina’s odd dress and the hat that she was wearing as it made her look like that she came from the past, like she was someone that appeared in a commercial during the 50’s.

Of course, as she continued to look at Selina, she noticed someone behind her, someone that was walking up the path to Land Manor in a distance. Macie tried to look closer as Selina continued to talk to her.

She realised who the person was…It was Orien, and he was walking alone, which meant that it was a good time for Macie to go talk to him. She looked back at Selina, who was still talking, not noticing that Macie was not looking at her. “Selina, you seem to be a great girl, but i’m sort of busy right now.” Macie said. “Can we talk again some other time? I might come back down here tomorrow, maybe we can run into each other again, after all, this seems to be a small town.” Macie started to walk away.

“I’m always in town everyday sweetie, so if you do come back down here tomorrow. You’ll easily find me at any store in this wonderful town of Cottenleigh.” Selina waved as Macie smiled, although she felt slightly odd with what Selina said. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Macie moved past Selina and headed to the road that Orien was walking up on in an attempt to talk to him.

Selina watched Macie run off and gave a smirk.

“You seem like an interesting girl Marcy Land.”

She proceeded to walk away shortly after that.

* * *

Orien was busy holding a bag containing all sorts of food that he and everyone up at the manor will need for the rest of the week. If they don't waste it as soon as they snatch the bag off of him, which he guessed will happen once he makes it back to the manor. He looked around, enjoying the scenery of the woods...He felt at peace, and it made him want to smile...

But as much as he wanted to smile, he could not, he was unable to smile for a long time...Not since, _she_ appeared in his life. 

And tainted it.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. He loved to walk back up to the manor, and walk down it to run errands for Harper and Vic---Well...It was only just Harper now, for who knows how long. He feels as though that the Land and Gudino family are suspicious, as they wish to know what was in the will. They probably want the wealth that Victoria had left behind, or worse.

The ownership of the manor. If they took the manor from Harper's hands...Then he and Orien would not have a place to live, because he knows that the Land and Gudino's would not let him stay in the manor any longer if they get the chance to own it, which meant he would be out on the streets again. Orien looked down at his hands in thought.

And clenched them in anger. "Dammit..." He muttered under his breath.

_"You hate them all do you?"_

He let go of his fist. "I do not." He said to himself.

_"But you fear your losing control of the situation...It's happening again Orien. Your too powerless to do anything and let people step on you...Or worse...Do you want it to happen again?"_

"No..." Orien moved into the woods as Macie watched from a far as she ran towards Orien. She briefly stopped in surprise as she watched Orien clutch his head in pain and shook it.

"Huh?" Macie said, regardless, she needed to talk to Orien. Even if he doesn't want to talk, she wanted to be sure if he was ok, after what happened the night before. Macie could admit that she was slightly worried about Orien's safety.

Realising he went into the woods, Macie entered after to start looking for him.

_"You can end this as easily as before Orien...Remember what you did to her?"_

"No...Please...I don't want to remember that day." Orien cursed under his breath as he hit a nearby tree and dropped his bag. "That didn't happen...She didn't!" Orien shook his head. "Get out of my head. Don't take over it!" Orien begged as he leaned down.

_"But don't you want to get rid of them Orien...Don't you want to kill them all!?"_

"NO!" Orien suddenly screamed as he looked up into the sky, breathing heavily as birds flutter past from some branches. Orien didn't know if they were birds, or if they were shapeshifters that were just hanging around in the woods. He didn't care, _he_ just wanted him to stop, he wanted him to go away.

"I don't...Want to kill anymore...Please, leave me alone!" Orien yelled to himself as he moved upwards from the tree, trying to regain his balance. "I want to be alone...But I want to see someone again...Anyone..." He clutched his head. "Please...Just go away." His eyes widened as his vision briefly blurred.

"Pfft, what a shithead."

Orien slowly turned, only for something to hit him and causing him to fall backwards, causing a gash to bleed out of his head in the process. "Argh!" Orien yelled as he fell onto the ground and touched his gash before turning to the person responsible.

Which turned out to be the man on the train, who smiled when he looked down at Orien. "Well, well, well, I finally get to meet you." The man walked closer to Orien as he began to move back in anger. "Yet here you are, walking around here in these deep dark woods by yourself and acting like a pussy." The man taunted Orien, trying to get a reaction out of him that was not anger.

"I'm kind of disappointed. I was looking for a killer, yet all I found was a cowardly cunt." The man revealed what he had hit Orien with. It was a gun, which he aimed towards Orien.

"Who's about to die." The man opened fire as Orien quickly jumped back, getting into action as he landed next to a tree.

"Hell no!" Orien yelled as he charged towards the man and proceeded to punch him in the face with full force, causing him to get sent backwards as he hit a tree. Orien quickly charged towards him, only for the man to throw his gun...

Which exploded onto Orien's face, the boy coughed a few times as his vision blurred. He tried to look for the man from the smoke, he needed to stop him before he kills him.

Even if he has to kill him first.

As Orien tried to look for him, the man appeared from behind him, attempting to sneak up on Orien so he can stab him. Just when he seemed close however, Orien stomped onto the ground.

Causing spikes to appear from behind him and impaling the man's leg, causing him to scream briefly as he was lifted off from the ground thanks to the spike sinking into his leg, squirting out blood in the process. The man managed to pull his leg out of it and land onto the ground, causing blood to spill on it as Orien proceeded to walk towards him as the man moved away from him.

The man's eyes widened in horror as he realised that the man standing in front of him was no longer Orien Ashby.

But he had transformed into something...Different entirely, he resembled more like a zombie.

Parts of his skin began to rot as his eyes darkened and teeth began to sharpen. He growled and mumbled in a way that a zombie would as he ripped off his gloves, revealing to the man that they have gone decay to the point that pieces of Orien's hand skeleton began to show from the ruined skin, bits of blood, tissue and muscle were also starting to hang off from the hand, as it no longer required gloves to keep them contained.

Orien's mind went numb, and he charged forward towards the man to finish him off.

So he can protect himself...And protect the only family that he has left in case the man goes after him.

He wants to protect everyone that he holds dear.

Even if he can't...Think about them right now because of his state.

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

Dinner was tense between the Ashby's tonight. Sarah kept her distance from anyone that wasn't Aidan or Shane, as the rest of the family, sans Orien, gave her and Shane stares back from their actions that they had done from the past week. Aidan noticed the hostility that the family were holding and quickly coughed to get everyone's attention, "SO!" He cleared his throat as everyone turned to him, having gotten their attention.

"So, I want to tell everyone about what happened at my work today. Would you all like to hear it?" Aidan asked, it was quiet at the table, except for Orien eating his food, until Morrison and Mona broke the silence.

And smiled to Aidan.

"Of course, tell us Aidan!" Morrison beamed as Mona nodded.

"It would probably be the only good thing that's happened today." Mona slightly looked at Sarah, who took offence with what she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah huffed, but Morrison and Mona ignored her as Aidan began to speak while Shane, Branson and Efren kept quiet, not wanting to be in another argument with their aunt Sarah right now.

"Well so at the hospital today..." Aidan said.

"Morrison, Mona, what the hell do you mean?" Sarah hollered as Aidan continued to talk about his time at the hospital. It only took Sarah to stand up and throw the glass of water she was holding towards the wall in anger for everyone in the room to notice her, everyone shot back in shock as Sarah shouted out. "STOP IGNORING ME YOU DECAYING FREAKS!" She yelled in anger. Orien started to cry as Mona quickly tended to her son.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Mona countered back.

"You were being rude, didn't you notice that!?" Morrison argued.

"You started it, ugh, I can't handle this family anymore!" Sarah howled as Aidan stood up next to his wife.

"Would you stop with all of this hate against my brother and his family!?" Aidan yelled. "I told them to come here and there staying until they can find a place to stay. I don't want to lose the only family I had left." Aidan muttered as Sarah growled.

"Their zombies Aidan, besides, were your only family now, you have a good home, with a wife and kid. You don't need your brother or his family anymore, you have us, a normal family." Sarah grabbed her husband's hand.

"Is that what we are to you? Just freaks!?" Morrison shot up from the table.

"All we want is a peaceful life, away from the ZCU. We didn't mean to make you upset." Mona spoke but Sarah turned to the two.

"Of course not, and we don't have to worry about you any longer." She swore, much to the confusion of the family.

As Orien rubbed his eyes, he began to hear the sound of sirens nearby outside the house, confused, he reached for his mothers shoulder and tugged on it, which got Mona's attention, causing her to look at her child. "What's wrong Orien?" Mona wondered, before she too heard the sirens.

"Those sirens, that are..." Mona was horrified, she turned towards everyone in the room as a large voice was heard from outside.

"THIS IS THE ZCU, WE ARE HERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM ZOMBIE INVADERS, PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL USE FORCE IN EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE!" The voice shouted out loud as the Ashby's, sans Orien turned towards Aidan, Sarah and Shane.

Sarah smirked.

"Sarah, you!?" Aidan turned, shocked at his wife's actions as Efren looked at his parents. He was starting to get worried.

"Wh-What are we going to do!?" Efren panicked as Branson began to have a panic attack. Orien began to cry again.

"I guess you can start running, or you can give that ba---Suddenly Aidan slapped Sarah's hands away from the family, causing her and Shane to turn towards Aidan.

"Aidan!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"What are you doing dad, this the right thing!" Shane squealed as Aidan shook his head.

"No it's not, you just sent my brother and his family to there deaths. They didn't do anything wrong, they just want to get away from people like the ZCU!" Aidan yelled as Sarah countered.

"Their zombies, they deserve to die!" Sarah screamed as Morrison looked at the back door and raced towards it.

"Everyone, follow me!" Morrison commanded as his family did so, quickly running out towards a long dark field that would lead the Ashby's outside of the neighbourhood that they had been in for awhile as a way to escape the ZCU before they storm the house. As Morrison and the family escaped, Orien watched as he gave one last look at his house, which still contained Aidan, Sarah and Shane.

The Ashby's heard the sound of the ZCU breaking through into the house as they entered the woods.

And that would be the last time that Orien would hear of his uncle and his family again.

* * *

After a long trek through the woods, the Ashby's were out of the neighbourhood, and were no longer in fear of being caught by the ZCU, even though if it did cost everything they had, sans the money that Morrison and Mona had from their jobs that they now don't have and the clothes that were on the family's back. After some track they had managed to catch a taxi somewhere outside of the town that Aidan was in and used to go to the nearest airport possible.

Because they know that they can't hide out from the ZCU any longer, they will be caught if they continue to hide and it will cause to the people that are friends with them, such as Aidan, Sarah and Shane.

They needed to leave Ireland, for their own good, catch the first plane they can anywhere so they can start fresh.

The family arrived at the airport, where the first thing the five did was sit at some seats so they can think about their plans now, since they don't have one.

And they were all exhausted from running.

Orien woke up from having a nap while his family headed to the airport.

"How are you all doing?" Morrison asked his family.

"Were doing fine. Were just...Scared." Mona gulped.

"What's going to happen to us. Where are we going to go now?" Branson fretted as Orien looked at everyone.

"We...Still don't know." Morrison almost teared up after what happened.

Only for Mona to give him a reassurance, a reassurance that no matter how bad things are right now, it was going to be alright...Orien smiled.

This hope made him feel alright after what happened hours ago at Aidan's house.

"Will uncle Aidan be alright?" Branson gulped as Morrison patted his son.

"I'm sure he is son." Morrison looked up to the list of flights that had recently ended.

And noticed one flight that was going to take off soon.

The plane ride was cheap judging by the price, but it was in a country that he always wanted to go too when he was a kid. Mona, Branson and Efren always wanted to go there as well and the tickets would probably be cheap, at least. He and Mona will be able to afford getting the plane with the money they have.

The country?

"Everyone." Morrison turned to his family.

"Were going to Finland." He announced as he smiled.

He knew...There was hope in this situation after all, and once they catch this plane to Finland, they would all be alright in the end.

And there lives will finally be peaceful. 


	10. The Accident Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident happens in the forests of Cottenleigh.

Macie trudged through the forests of Cottenleigh as she looks for Orien. It’s weird, he should of been nearby seeing as how Macie had entered the woods sometime after him. It was strange to think that he would just vanish soon after Macie followed him, was he just that good at running? Macie looked around, realising how…Empty that the forests feel when she’s walking through them alone.

It was almost sort of creepy.

Not helped by the sounds of screaming and chomping coming nearby as Macie turned, and saw a group of fluttering birds fly over her as she looked up at them, before she followed the sounds of biting, but stopped…

She realised something regarding these sounds, and the fact that she was in the woods.

That this was…Like before, in Belleau.

Macie stopped at a nearby tree and thought long and hard with what she’s going to put her into. “What am I doing?” She asked herself as she closed her eyes. “This is…Just setting me up so I can find something horrifying again. I can’t…I don’t want to do this…” She agreed with herself, before reminding herself about the reason she entered the woods in the first place.

 _“But, what if Orien is being attacked by something and that was his screams? I came here to talk to him, so that’s what i’m going to do. He’s a close friend of Harper, and…”_   Macie looked down at her hand.  _“What if he disappears and we leave my grandfather. He would just be alone in the manor for the rest of his life. I don’t want him to be alone, he’s a nice person.”_  Macie looked forward and started to follow the sound of the biting as she continued to trudge through the forest.

Regardless on how much of an asshole he was, she just hoped that nothing too bad was happening to Orien, for Harper’s sake.

* * *

Bryson screamed as the powerful Orien bit into his cheek again. "STOP IT!" He kicked Orien away from him as he growled mercilessly as he launched himself towards Bryson, only to get shot on the sides and at his shoulder, causing him to fall over as Bryson breathed heavily and held his bitten cheeks and legs in pain. Orien bit him all across his body ever since he transformed and attacked Bryson.

He must of gone nuts and couldn't control his hunger, but Bryson, had never seen a feral zombie like Orien, transform like this before, which made him impressed, and he realised that he was right.

He was the zombie that he was looking for...Cain. He was going to leave this forest with Cain's precious head as he took out a vial and began to wipe it across his bitten legs and cheeks, that Orien had bitten hard enough to expose some blood and even bits of muscle.

"You think you can easily devour me like all of your other victims Cain? My friends?" Bryson taunted as Orien quickly got up, the gunshot that Bryson applied to his arm has caused his arm to almost slide off and fall onto the ground, liked he cared, he didn't. He just thinks that Bryson is delicious, and so he needs to die.

Even if the other Orien would object to this, but he's too weak to stop this Orien. He always was when he loses control, he slowly walked towards Bryson as he continued to advance towards the boy, who had finished applying the vial on his cheek and legs, which caused some skin to regenerate on him, speaking of regeneration. Orien's wounds also began to clear and heal themselves.

"You made a fool out of them Cain. Killing all of my friends because of there interests. That was pretty petty from someone like you, and hypocritical, after all, you killed them just like they killed their targets." Bryson looked up to see Orien quickly uppercutting him, causing Bryson to fall on the ground.

Orien quickly advanced towards Bryson, opening his mouth that was covered in drool and blood. They were sharper then before, and bits of Bryson's skin that Orien had ripped off of his body were still hanging from his teeth. Bryson laughed as Orien leaned down and reached for Bryson, preparing to eat into him to satisfy his hunger. "But guess what." Bryson turned to Orien.

"I'm different."

He proceeded to stab something into Orien, causing him to scream in pain as Bryson moved it further into his stomach. It was a dagger, laced with something purple, which will help stop Orien's...Mood that he was in right now. Orien fell onto the ground in pain as he coughed up blood and tried to get the dagger out of his body, but he couldn't, it was stuck in his stomach.

And...It was hurting him...He couldn't...Focus.

Orien's eyes began to turn dull as Bryson watched him turn back to the way he was before he attacked him. "That dagger is laced with a temporarily sleeping ailment. Your mind will drift off to sleep until someone wakes you up, and the dagger is enchanted so someone like me can only remove it." Bryson leaned down and grabbed the dagger, before quickly removing it from Orien's body as he began to scream out in pain.

Before his head limped to the ground, fainting from the sleeping aliment.

Macie soon arrived, and quickly saw Bryson leaning over to the knocked out Orien, as he lowered the dagger towards Orien's chest. She almost gasped in shock, almost giving away her cover to Bryson, but she didn't and she needed to do something.

That man was going to hurt Orien, he needed to help him in some way.

Macie soon heard the sound of something being torn open and quickly saw that the man was ripping Orien's sweater open so he can get a view of his chest area which he aimed his dagger at.

Quickly needing to find something, Macie soon found a weapon. It was harsh, but Orien was going to die if she didn't do anything. She reached down at the weapon in question and charged towards the man.

As he prepared to cut into Orien's chest.

"Your miserable life ends now Cain. Say hi to you're dead family for me." Bryson gloated, only for Macie to appear behind him and raise the rock she had.

"Get off of him!" She yelled as she bashed Bryson with the hand in surprise, causing him to fall over and get knocked out. Macie dropped the rock in shock, she couldn't believe with what she did.

But there wasn't any tree branches nearby, she didn't know what to do.

She leaned down and tried to nudge Orien awake. "Orien, Orien!" Macie poked Orien as he slowly began to wake up, by now, his stab wound had already healed.

And when he woke up to see that a piece of his sweater was ripped open and Macie was standing over him, he was confused. "Mar-Marcy, what are you?" Orien slowly moved up...He...He couldn't remember what was going on.

He noticed blood stains near his waist...And Bryson. Seeing Bryson knocked over caused Orien to gasp and move to Macie for safety.

He remembered now, why he was here, he was attacked by that man.

"That man, he--He tried to kill me!" Orien looked up to Macie, who was shocked as she dropped the bloody rock.

"He...He was trying to cut into you're chest with that dagger." Macie pointed to the dagger that was on the man's hand. Orien noticed the rock and Macie's bloody hand that she held the rock with, quickly putting two and two together, he realised what she did.

"You...Saved my life?" The two quickly stood up.

Macie nodded as the two looked down at Bryson who was starting to wake up. "Forgot about the food that you brought, let's just get the hell out of here." Macie insisted as the two began to run past Bryson.

"I know a way out of the forest, come on." Orien told Macie, but she quickly leaned down and snatched the dagger out of Bryson's hands. She knew that by the looks of him, he would probably have more weapons, but she just wanted to give her and Orien more time to escape the forest while Bryson decides a new weapon after realising that the dagger is gone. She quickly ran with Orien through the woods as she tried to catch up with him.

She almost tripped, only for Orien to turn and grab her.

"It's ok, were going to be ok...I..." Orien slightly stuttered.

"Orien, that man, what was he." Macie asked as the two continued to run further into the woods, with Orien grabbing Macie's hand so the two don't get lost.

"Someone dangerous, he was going to kill me if yo---He briefly looked at Macie as the two got to the end of the forest. Orien realised that she helped him save his life back there.

He could of...

Macie looked behind Orien and began to move past him. "A road? Nobody's driving around though." Macie looked at both sides of the empty road. The only thing that was coming was a red truck that was driving slow and far away at one of the sides of the road.

"Besides that truck, but I don't think it wo---ARGH!" Orien cried out as the side of his neck skin was pierced thanks to a bullet from a gun that Bryson was holding. Macie moved out of the way as the bullet dodged her and she fell onto the ground in shock.

To see Orien fall to his knees as Bryson approached him, preparing to shoot him in the back of the head as his head dripped with blood. Orien clutched his bleeding neck as he breathed heavily.

Bryson meanwhile laughed as Macie watched.

"Thought that your girlfriend here was going to kill me by a few simple bashes to the head?" Bryson taunted the two. "Think again." He prepared to shoot, only for Orien to grab Bryson's arm and twisted it, exposing his bone as he cried out and Macie moved back.

"ARGHHH!" Bryson cried.

"Holy shit." Macie reacted as she quickly stood up, but Bryson decided to aim at Macie to put her in danger.

"YOU SEEN TOO MUCH!" He yelled as he began to fire at Macie, who got out of the way for the first few shots, but Orien managed to shield her by the next few, getting hit in the process and screaming in pain as he fell forward, only for Macie to catch him.

"Orien!" Macie held Orien as he breathed heavily, but Bryson moved forward, preparing to finish Orien now that he's down. It would take awhile for him to heal thanks to the bullets that he shot at him.

"You should of made this easier for you little lady and kept quiet back in the woods while I had my way with Cain here." Bryson took out another dagger. "Never mind, i'll just kill you next after you're guardian is dead!" He raised his dagger.

Only for Macie to slash him with the one that she stole from him, causing Bryson to fall back and drop the dagger.

Macie moved Orien on the ground as she quickly stood up, holding the bloody dagger as Bryson looked at her.

"He doesn't need help now leave us alone. Why the hell are you trying to kill us!?" Macie demanded as Bryson look up and sneered at her.

"That man your trying to protect is a soulless killing machine. He killed all of my friends because we gave him a good punishment that he deserved!" Bryson shouted to Macie before standing up.

"Good punishment, and for that you have to torture him to death in the woods!?" Macie stood behind Orien so Bryson doesn't have to get to him.

"Yes, he's nothing but a monster who treats others with disrespect, and he needs to die for killing the people that I love!" Bryson charged forward as Macie quickly slashed into his cheek, causing him to move back onto the road.

But in the process he pulled and stabbed Macie in the center of her chest on the road.

Macie's eyes widened in shock as Bryson laughed, her blood dripping onto her boots. Orien soon awoke from his quick slumber...To see what he had just done.

"N-N..." Orien soon sat up and reached for Macie. "NOO!" He shook his head, she was going to die, and it was his fault, after she saved his life.

Because...He was weak.

Bryson turned to Orien, the dagger going further into Macie's chest as she began to cough out more and more blood as her vision began to blur. "Heh, don't worry. You're next, I just didn't expect your knight t---Suddenly the sound of honking filled Brysons ear as he suddenly turned to what was in front of him.

To see the red truck from earlier about to ram into him and Macie.

"Oh fuck..." Bryson realised as he and Macie quickly smashed into the truck and caused a large amount of blood and tissue to smash everywhere at the front of the truck as the shocked driver stopped in the process over what had happened.

Orien moved back in shock over what had happened to Macie and Bryson as the two moved under the truck and were crushed by it's wheels. Orien quickly shook his head in shock as he ran around the truck to see if he can find Macie and Bryson. "N-No, please no!" Orien panicked as he looked under the truck and tried to see if he can see anyone under it.

Anyone under it.

Please...Macie didn't deserve to die...

She shouldn't have...

Why did she come into the woods to save someone as worthless as him.

Orien soon stopped searching and just, collapsed over what had happened. Everything happened so fast again, and he couldn't control it. He sobbed, tears touching the ground.

Before he heard a thump from under the truck, causing him to look back under the truck again.

To see a lone hand sticking out of it. He realised that the hand was Macie's, which he soon reached for and clutched onto it.

"Ma-Marcy!?" Orien cried out as he began to pull Macie out from under the truck. He didn't care about Bryson anymore, he could rot in hell for all that he cared for what he was about to put Orien through...And what his friends had done already.

Macie was barely breathing and her head was almost crushed. Her body has been twisted and mangled by the truck, it was even a miracle that she was even alive, as both of her hands were almost torn off, but fortunately they weren't, they were only just hanging off by the muscle and broken bones that the trucks wheel had caused. Orien quickly lifted her up, as he wasted no time in trying to get her to the hospital, seeing as how the now possibly now panicked Truck Driver will be too busy freaking out that he just ran over two people then the fact that one of them is just barely hanging by an inch of her life.

"Marcy, you'll be fine...Please...Please hang in there." Orien ran into the woods and towards the Cottenleigh Hospital where he was planning to take her, holding onto her tightly as he ran further and further into the woods and towards the hospital.

Meanwhile as the frightened Truck Driver started to check under his truck he noticed a blood trail leading into the woods, making him realise that whatever he hit must of dragged himself into the woods. He wondered if the thing he hit was a shape shifter...Or worse, a zombie.

But that was when he heard the moaning. "Hello?" He called, leaning down to check out the source of the moaning.

When he turned on a flashlight and looked, he screamed in horror over the remains of Bryson looking straight at him.

His face was almost crushed as his hand reached out to the terrifying truck driver.

Before it went limp.

* * *

_Macie Land (Past)_

_Help! SOMEONE HELP!_

Macie looked out into the crowd of her middle school graduation, today was going to be a great day, yet, she still had butterflies in her stomach despite Giovanni and Bree's reassurance that things were going to be ok. Aurelia offered to come but after what she overheard the other night...It was better if she didn't come, she didn't even want to see her anymore.

Yet it came to her annoyance when she saw all four of her family members sitting near the front of the crowd as she moved away in annoyance, which Ally soon noticed.

_What's her name?_

_Macie Melissa Land according to the guy that brought her in. Judging by her wounds it looks like she was almost crushed by something._

"Hey Marcy, you doing alright?" Ally called to Macie, who turned towards her friend and gave off a slight smile. "I'm fine, i'm fine, it's just that Aurelia has shown up for the graduation." Macie explained as the two girls moved away from the front stage as Ally turned towards her best friend.

"But isn't that a good thing? Unless she said or you got into a fight." Ally asked as Macie turned to her, nodding in agreement as Ally looked down sadly. "Oh...Do you want to tell me about it?" The two stopped in the middle of the room as Ally gave off a reassuring smile.

"It will be ok if you tell me. Remember, I won't tell anyone." Ally promised as Macie began to talk.

"We got into a fight over something stupid, well, she caused it because she accused me of eating a piece of pie that she brought home earlier that day, despite not liking pies. She still accused me anyway, even after my little brother confessed to everything." Macie faltered through what she said as she straighten her hair. "After that fight I overheard her arguing with my parents about how...She wanted me to die." Macie almost teared up as she wiped her eyes while Ally hugged her.

"It's ok, you don't need to explain anymore." Ally reassured as the two girls looked at each other as Macie continued to wipe away her tears.

"Tha-anks...I'm going to see if Branson was alright." Macie smiled for Ally's sake and walked off further into the stage and past the careless students and teachers that didn't notice Macie looking upset, except for Ally.

She was worried for Macie's sake as she heard her relationship between her and Aurelia was getting worse judging by the fact that she told Ally that Aurelia slammed a door on her leg last week.

She hopes Macie will be ok.

_It's no use, were losing life, is there anything we can do?"_

_"There is someone that has been brought in. He appeared to be a heart and limb detonator."_

Macie tried to find Branson, but she noticed...Everyone around her, was gone for some reason, where did they go? And why was her vision blurring. Macie tried to keep balance, but it was getting hard too. She feels like she wants to sleep for a long time.

She fell to her knees, as she tried to stand up. "Grgh." Macie tried to stand, but some...Force is not allowing her to do so.

"Marcy?"

_"The transfer is complete...And she's...Recovering!?"_

_"So fast too?"_

Branson came running towards Macie as she soon stood up. Branson helped her up as he looked worried. "Are you ok? You were on the ground an---Before Branson could say anything else, Macie hugged him. She was, happy to see him again, and as she looked behind him, she saw the crowd of students and teacher again, with Ally from within the crowd, Macie was happy to see them again as well.

"Yes Branson, i'm alright." Macie looked back at Branson.

But that was when she noticed something soaking wet on her robes. She looked down to notice that blood from Branson's abdomen was dripping on Macie's graduation robes for some reason. She looked up to Branson in surprise. "B-Branson!?" Macie was confused as Branson panicked and breathed heavily. He moved past Macie without another word other then.

"I'm sorry." Before running off further into the stage.

But Macie, knowing that something was wrong, ran after him, her vision clearer then before.

Macie soon caught up with Branson, who lifted up his robes. "Branson, what's..." But before Macie could turn, Branson turned and accidentally revealed what was wrong to Macie.

It was his stomach that was wrong.

Or what was left of it, as it was exposed and dripping with blood.

It decayed you can say, which made Macie realise something about Branson as she looked up to him. "Branson, your are..." Macie was unable to finish as Branson looked away, knowing that Macie probably hates him now because of what he is.

Just like everyone else he knows in his life outside his family.

But Macie soon hugged him, as she wanted to let him know that he was not alone, which surprised him. "Mar-Marcy!?" Branson looked at Macie, who looked at him.

"I...I don't care about about what you are Branson. I still love you no matter what you are...I mean..." Macie realised what she said, that she confessed her love for him after her years of middle school with him.

It was slightly embarrassing that she didn't know about what to say.

Until Branson kissed her and answered her question to him, as Macie kissed him back.

"Graduation is starting soon, line up everyone!" Ordered the principal of Macie and Branson's school as the latter hid his stomach wound from under his robe and grabbed Macie's hand.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Ready to enter High School together?" Macie asked as Branson nodded.

"Yes, because were not doing this alone." Branson replied, as the two looked forward.

And walked back towards the graduation stage so they can leave Middle School behind them.

_"We did the best we could, but at least Miss Land's life is saved."_

_"Even if we had to make a hard choice regarding, the donator."_

 And looked forward to High School.

* * *

_Present Day_

Macie only saw darkness when she woke up in the hospital, because of the cast that covered her face. She heard the sound of someone sleeping nearby the room she was in, and chattering from afar before she realised where she was, from the sound of the heart monitor nearby she realised that she was in the hospital and the person that was sleeping was probably the person that admitted her into the hospital after her...Accident.

The last thing she remembered was the dream of her middle school graduation, where she confessed her love to Branson after finding out that he was a zombie.

Zombie...Orien.

Macie tried to gasp, but the cast covering her head prevented her. She wanted to find Orien if she could, she just had to remove this cast from her hand.

Macie found a spot where she can pull the cast off of her which she started to do so.

As she slowly did, the vision became familiar until the cast finally fell off, and revealed her face...Which was...The same as before the accident, in fact, her body looks exactly the same as before the accident, much to her shock and relief that she looks like this as she stepped away from the mirror that she used to reveal her cast. "How did I?" Macie touched her hair and face to see if this was all real, or if this was a dream.

She pinched herself, which made her realise that this was reality, and she was ok despite suffering a horrible accident, an accident that should of killed her or at least leave her disfigured, yet...It didn't, she was ok in appearance. She sat at the bed and looked over to see who was the person that rescued her, and realised that it was Orien. His face was sad as he crossed his arms and leaned to the side.

Macie felt bad, he wondered if he had worrying thoughts about how Macie would of reacted when he woke up. She shouldn't leave him feeling like this, in fact, it was time for him to wake him up so Macie could thank him.

As well as ask questions about...Everything that happened in the woods.

God, the woods, she wondered if her family has known about the incident, or how many days it's been since the incident, Macie reached out to Orien so he can jolt him awake.

But as she did so, she suddenly heard a familiar voice, the voice of Irwin calling out to her. _"Marcy...You have been chosen to carry...His magic."_ Called the voice of Irwin by the window of the hospital room, causing Macie to turn towards it.

"Irwin!?" Macie called out...Only for the windows to be blown open suddenly and a huge gush of wind blew towards her. Macie coughed as she waved her hands away, only for the window to suddenly slam shut with just enough sound to wake Orien up from his slumber surprisingly.

"No!" He cried out as Macie turned towards him.

"Orien, it's ok." Macie reassured Orien who turned to Macie, and gasped in surprise over the fact that she was...Ok, after seeing her previous appearance this morning.

"Marcy!?" Orien couldn't believe that Macie was ok. "You look..." He didn't want to finish as Macie looked back at the mirror in the room.

"I-I know, i'm still in shock by this myself." Macie touched her face as she looked back at Orien. "I...Shouldn't look like this, I remember what happened." Macie fought back against the fight with the man that almost killed Orien, including, the part where the truck had hit her and the man, and she was in excruciating pain. She wanted it to stop, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't.

She wanted it to end.

And now it was gone, and she was alright, despite the impossible.

"I'm...Happy that your ok." Orien spoke which caused Macie to look away at the mirror.

"Y-You are?" Macie was surprised by Orien's change in his attitude after the way he had treated her before, then again, she did save his life back in the woods. He stood up from his chair and scratched his white hair.

"Yeah, that man back in the woods would of killed me if you didn't bash him with the rock. I thought I was going to die, and I wanted to make sure that since you saved me, that we would both get out of that situation together." Orien revealed his worry to Macie as he looked down at his clasped gloved hands. Macie looked down at them as well. "When I saw that truck hit you. I fell into despair, because I thought I failed at protecting people yet again from harm, but to see you pull through like that." He looked up at Macie, letting out a small smile.

And for some reason, Macie felt relieved to see that smile from Orien.

"It felt like I was being given a chance to not fail this time, and I took out, and now your ok." He and Macie proceeded to sit on the bed.

As Macie soon realised something about the man...Which caused her to gasp.

"Orien, that man, what happened to him!?" Macie frantically asked, she was worried that the police would start to investigate.

"He's...Dead Marcy, in fact he was brought in not too long after you and I overheard a few doctors said he was dead on arrival." He revealed as Macie held her stomach, reacting in sadness over the man's death, even if he, stabbed her and tried to kill Orien, nobody deserved to die today. She just wanted that man to be punished...But not in the way of what happened today.

"Who...Was he?" She looked back at Orien, who looked away.

"Someone that hurt me in the past. Just thinking about him now...Brings back terrible memories." He rubbed his face with his gloved hand, which Macie looked at again, and caused her to clenched her own hands.

"Orien...Did he want you dead because...He was a ZCU Hunter?" Macie questioned. Orien remained quiet for a few seconds. He clenched his hands as he closed his eyes.

"No...But..." He removed his gloves, revealing his decaying hands to Macie. She flinched somewhat over the surprise actions of revealing his hands to her, but seeing as how she was with someone with a decaying stomach, she wasn't that much phased with Orien's hands. "I...Am a zombie." He looked at his hands as he began to falter.

"I...Hide them with my gloves, and sometimes...I try to think that there...Regular hands, because when I do. I sometimes think I have a normal life, with Harper...And I try my best to go about with my day to forget about every bad thing that happened to me...But in the end, I will always remember, and I have to live in fear, that someone is going to find out who I truly am and kill me...Because...I'm not human."

Macie's eyes widened.

"I'm a monster."

Macie grabbed Orien's hand, causing him to look at her in surprise. "Don't say that!" She snapped back to Orien in surprise. "You're not a monster just because you were born different then everyone else. You're Orien, Orien Ashby. Everyone is different and were not perfect, even if people like those that work in the ZCU see people like zombies as people that will one day go berserk. You have proven today that you would try you're best to save someone's life, even if you act shy and rude sometimes." Macie gripped Orien's hand, who gripped hers back.

"About that...I'm sorry, about the way I acted towards you in the past few days. The only person that I can trust these days is Harper." Orien looked down at his hands.

"Marcy...Are yo---No." She shook her head. "Look, I don't know what your past was like Orien, but i'm not going to turn you into the ZCU. I would never do that to anyone." She reassured Orien. "And after today, I like you Orien." Macie smiled as Orien was taken aback.

Nobody...Never said that to him before, other then the kind words of his family...And everyone back at the, shelter that he used to live in.

He looked down at his hands and clenched them. "Marcy...Last night, did you help me last night when I was...Sick?" Orien looked up to Macie, who nodded.

He smiled.

"Th-Thank you...I want to make you happy too, as repayment for saving you're life." Orien put back on his gloves, which Macie quickly touched.

"Wait." The two looked at each other again.

"Please, don't be ashamed of what you are. You maybe a zombie, but your a good person, always remember that." Macie asked, as Orien slid the gloves back on, where he felt them.

"Yes...I...I am." He clenched at the gloves.

Macie placed her hand at the side of the bed...

Which caused a table at one of the corners of the room to flip over suddenly, surprising Macie and Orien.

"What the fuck?" Macie blurted out, as the door to the room soon opened, where Harper had entered, looking somewhat distraught and worried, but was relieved to see that both Macie and Orien were alright.

"You two, thank god you're alright. I had heard about what had happened in the woods, and that you two were involved and almost got killed, it's a miracle that you two are alright." Harper sounded relieved as he hugged both Macie and Orien.

"It's ok Harper, everything's fine." Orien reassured Harper, before the three turned to see that Macie's other family members had soon arrived, expressing worried thoughts about hearing about the accident. Giovanni and Bree were the most relieved to see that Macie was alright, feeling sorry about the way that they were acting yesterday, while Aurelia looked away, not really caring.

If anything, judging by her looks, she seemed...Disappointed as family members started to hug Macie, happy that she's alright and she was recovering pretty quickly.

Still, both Macie and Orien looked at the table that was flipped over, wondering how that happened.

* * *

_Orien Ashby (Past)_

The day had finally come, it was time for Efren to leave for American. Orien knew that this day was coming as the years passed, but he didn't expect the day to finally happen. It's been years since his family had left for Finland and they managed to settle in a home similar to the one that they had back in Ireland. They were safe and away from the ZCU as Finland doesn't have them here. They didn't like the corporation and thought that the hunters basically got a free ticket to kill anyone that they hate on the account that there hiding zombies or because of their fears of an apocalypse one day.

Orien and his brothers grew up safely in their home, with nobody suspecting them of being zombies. Morrison became a piano teacher while Mona took up art lessons and eventually became an artist herself, while Efren was busy focusing on one thing, to go to America, as he had always wanted to go there.

And now that day has finally came, a young Orien Ashby, his brother Branson along with Morrison and Mona stood by the doorway of their home to watch Efren leave. "Well, this is it." Efren looked at everyone in his family. Mona was trying her best not to cry, while Morrison was already crying, as was Orien and Branson. Efren himself was just like his mother, he tried his best not to cry himself.

Morrison had been through a lot, he still doesn't know about the fates of Aidan, Sarah and Shane. He still thinks about the family to this day, even if he knew that Sarah and Shane tried to turn them in. Nobody deserves to be punished by the ZCU even if it might have backfired on those two, but Mona and his sons were always their to comfort him, only now, it was just going to be Mona, Orien and Branson to be there for him, except for Efren.

He was still proud of Efren, and wanted him to go on to do great things.

"It's ok..." He smiled, the tears hitting his eye sockets. "We can still stay in contact once I get to New York, but, i'll miss you all." Efren said his goodbyes as Morrison and Mona hugged him.

"We'll miss you Efren. Just please...Stay safe in America." Mona cried.

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you." He hugged Efren tightly as Branson soon hugged him.

Until he eventually looked at Orien.

"Efren, please, don't go." Orien ran over and hugged his big brother as he continued to cry. He expected this to happen and he didn't want to be selfish, but he didn't want Efren to go. He hugged Efren tightly as he looked down at Orien.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone forever Orien." Efren smiled and reassured Orien. "I'll always come back, and we'll meet again soon." He hugged Orien.

"Don't forget that, and maybe one day, you can come and meet me too, along with Branson and Mom and Dad. We'll be together again." Efren continued as Orien hugged him.

"Ok...I'll be brave until you come back...I will." He sobbed as Efren looked at him and dried away his tears, and smiled.

"I'll see you soon." He stood up, turned and left as Orien sadly watched Efren leave his house.

And while Efren would keep in contact with his family. Orien, along with Branson, would not meet him again in person until five years had passed.

And Orien and Branson were ready to meet him in America.


End file.
